Mysteries Revealed
by Bella Skywalker
Summary: In the mist of war, Anakin is assigned to escort a young man to become a Senator of a misunderstood system, Specro. Little does Anakin realize that he is about to unravel the mystery of the Skywalker family. COMPLETE.
1. A Desperate Meeting

_A/N: I don not own Star Wars._

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 1: A Desperate Meeting**

_On Coruscant, 21 BBY_**  
**

It was a nice day on Coruscant, as usual. People were busy and all well and happy. Even the Senators were happy, but I always thought they had stressful lives, but that's just my opinion.

Anyway, the Senators were busy-actually, everyone was busy, since the Clone Wars had been out for almost a year.

The Clone Wars were large battles taking places between the Republic and the Separatists for control of worlds. The Separatists had a larger battle of droids compared to the Republic's army of clone troopers, to which the Republic had only gained access to nine months prior.

While the Separatists were lead by a dark man by the name of Count Dooku in the Separatist Senate, Chancellor Palpatine lead the Galatic Senate on Coruscant

Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk inside his office. He was to have a meeting, through a hologram, with the Governors of Specro, a small planet that shared the same sun with Scipio. Soon, a holographic table came up, containing 25 men who sat around it. They all face the Chancellor, one of them stood up. _He is the famous Governor Kenneth Skywalker of the country Mehn_, Palpatine recognized. He was an average tall man, despite being in his late forties. He, along with the rest of the men, wore simple clothing, which indicated their simple way of living.

Governor Skywalker bowed to the Chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine. We've address this meeting to discuss an important matter on our planet in the Senate," he acknowledged to Palpatine. The Chancellor nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Governor. Proceed," he replied. Governor Skywalker looked at his fellow Governors, then back at the Chancellor.

"The Governors and I have discussed that we would have a Senator lead us in the Galactic Senate, but we wanted to ask if that was alright first," the Governor explained. Palpatine folded his hands onto his desk. Inside, he was rather angry.

"Well, that happens to be a big matter, then. What's the matter with Senator Clovis? He leads both your planet and his in the Senate-" he began. One of the Governors stood up. It was Governor Eith Benvon of Voldiac, another country on Specro. This Governor was probably in his sixties, but he was a foot shorter that Governor Skywalker.

"But he's also the leader of the Banking Clan! And he never listens to us! He thinks we're stupid, poor idiots! Just because we only use holophones and the Holonet for technology, it doesn't mean we're stupid! Some of Coruscant's smartest doctors come from Specro!"Benvon interrupted. A few Governors nodded their heads in agreement with Governor Benvon.

Palpatine didn't look assured. "So, you all agree that Specro, a planet that has limited political teachings, have one of its citizens to become its Senator?" he asked. A couple Governors stayed silent, as Governor Skywalker and Governor Benvon sat down.

One Governor stood up in their place. It was Governor Filoi Newtal of the country Walshli. He was around the height of Governor Skywalker, probably a few years younger. He raised his hands up in a stop gesture.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chancellor! Ratanka is a smart kid, who has happened to be trained by the previous Senator of Scipio. That boy is an excellent motivated speaker, and he listens to the political channels on the Holonet all the time. Everyone listens to him, and so far no bad comments. Why, a couple months ago he traveled all over the planet to convince people to go against the Military Creation Act. And 85% of them agreed with him. At least give him a chance," Governor Newtal explained to the Chancellor.

Plapatine considered Governor Newtal's testimony. _Maybe, if I met this Ratanka in person, I could get a sense of how good a Senator he will be for my plan,_ he decided. Palpatine smiled in realization.

"I have an idea. I would very much like to meet this boy. Maybe you could send him here, and if he is what you said, then he'll be the first Senator of Specro," the Chancellor shared his plan to the Governors. The Specros all looked at one another and nodded. Governor Skywalkers raised his hand in permission to speak, to which Palpatine allowed.

"Chancellor Palpatine, if you don't mind me asking, but how would you send Ratanka to Coruscant?" the Governor asked.

"Well, since you haven't any transportation, I will sent a Republic cruiser to go pick him up," Palpatine explained. Governor Skywalker's eyes widened for a second.

"It'll be protected, right?" the Governor asked, raising an eyebrow. Palpatine nodded in assurance.

"I will have clone troopers be sent on the cruiser, if you'd like," he offered. The Governors turned to face one another and whispered for a few seconds. When they stopped, Governor Skywalker stood up again.

"We have agreed to have clone troopers and a Jedi to escort Ratanka. But only one Jedi," the Governor declared.

"Is there a certain Jedi you were thinking of?" Palpatine asked this time. Governor Newtal raised his hand. _We should have that Hero without Fear kid!_

"Yeah, like that Commander...," he tried to explain. But he couldn't remember the Jedi's name. He looked over at the Governors for help."You know, the one that looks like Ratanka. But that kid's got a scar over his eye, and he can do those moves in the ships. POW! And he has the blue glowing thing!" Governor Newtal tried to explain. The Governor of Explow (yet, another country), Luigui Almastar faced Newtal.

"You mean Commander Skywalker?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Governor Newtal snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

"YES! That's exactly who should do it!" Newtal exclaimed. He turned to face Governor Skywalker. "He has your surname. He may be related to you," he told him. Skywalker placed a hand on his chin. He stay quiet for a few seconds. If his surname is Skywalker

"So he does and he might be," Skywalker muttered. He turned to face Chancellor Palpatine. "Send Commander Skywalker to escort Ratanka. I'd like to meet him in person as well," he told the Chancellor.

"I'll have to ask the Jedi Council on that matter. In the mean time, I just had another idea. Since I'm sending a Jedi to escort Ratanka, what if I sent a Senator as well?" Chancellor asked. The Governors all looked at each other, then back at the Chancellor.

"So they can see how well Ratanka is in his political achievements?" Governor Almastar asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking, Governor Almastar. It'll be a interesting way for Ratanka to already know someone in the Senate before he might enter it," the Chancellor admitted, then added.

"You have a point there, Chancellor," Newtal admitted. He looked at his fellow Governors, who all nodded to him. "Alright, send a Senator. But is there a certain Senator _you_ were thinking of?" he asked. Palpatine thought for a moment. _Perhaps Senator Amidala could help them._

"Well, one of the best politicians I know is Senator Amidala," Palpatine offered. Governor Benvon started to chuckle.

"A female politician? Let's hope Ratanka doesn't get distracted," he stated. Some of the Governors joined in on his joke.

Governor Skywalker, however, didn't.

"Ratanka is not the distracted type. Besides, he is in a relationship," he explained. The Chancellor hid his confusion. _Odd how Skywalker sticks up for Ratanka's personal life,_ he thought.

Palpatine gave the Governors an assuring smile, despite his thoughts. "So it is settled, then? I'll send Senator Amidala and Commander Skywalker to escort Ratanka to Coruscant, is that good?" he asked the Governors. The Governors all looked at each other. Then, they looked at the Chancellor and nodded to his question.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow, I will send your escorts to pick up Ratanka," Chancellor Palpatine declared. The Governors all nodded to the Chancellor in agreement. Governor Skywalker stood back up again.

"I hate to bother you, Chancellor, but is it alright if you contact some Jedi...members so I may meet them and to confirm if Skywalker is available?" he asked. The Chancellor thought for a minute. _Might as well, if I am to keep these retards queit._ Palpatine smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. I shall contact you within the hour, and I'll summon the Senator," he agreed. The Governors nodded, then, their hologram disappeared.. Palpatine pressed some buttons on his desk and a hologram of a Togruta Jedi came up.

"Master Shaak Ti? Will you summon three members of the Jedi Council? I have an important business to discuss with them," Chancellor Palpatine told her.

_To be continued..._


	2. Meetings and Backtalk

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Backtalk**

While Chancellor Palpatine had his meeting with the Governors of Scipio, other important business were being held. You see, the Governors and the Chancellor had made a mistake about Commander Skywalker. They thought that they would have a Jedi Padawan to escort the mysterious "Ratanka" to Coruscant, which, in fact, would be a Jedi _Knight_ instead. Unknowingly, the Jedi Council has promoted Jedi Padawan and Jedi Commander Anakin Skywalker to _Jedi Knight_ and _Jedi General_ just the previous night.

So, this "_other important business that were being held_" was- how about I just show you, ok?

Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi had been selected to join the Jedi Council a couple months prior and given the title of Mastery just the other evening. He now sat in his new chair with three of the Jedi High Council members: Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu and Master Plo Koon. The other Masters were fighting on other worlds, leading the Clone Army.

Obi-Wan Kenobi still wasn't used to be sitting in a seat on the council. It was a rare honor to be recognized by the High Jedi Council and be actually sitting on the Council. Obi-Wan was grateful for being on the Jedi Council, but he felt that, in a way, he didn't deserve to. _I pushed their decision to make Anakin a Knight to quickly, but we need Jedi Knights in this war._ Obi-Wan stopped for a moment. _I_ do _feel that he is ready. The war indeed tests his ability to deal with difficult situations more than the Trials could ever do so._

"I truly thank you for giving my former apprentice the title of Jedi Knight, even if he didn't admit it himself," Obi-Wan thanked the Jedi. The Jedi Masters all nodded in agreement.

"Live up to it, we can only hope he would now. But confident with our decision, we are," Yoda explained to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, Master. I have always had and always will have faith in Anakin. He'll live up to his rank," Obi-Wan assured the Council.

"Now that he's a General, who knows how many planets will be victorious to the Republic," Master Plo Koon spoke up.

"Master Jedi?" a small voice peeped up. All the Jedi looked in to the direction of the door. There, stood two younglings: a ten year old Toguta male named Shu-Lui Dak and a thirteen year old male human named Will Forver.

"Forgive us for interrupting, Masters," Will appologised, bowing to them. Obi-Wan looked at Mace Windu, who nodded at him. Obi-Wan faced the younglings and smiled.

"You are forgiven. What is the reason for the interruption?" he asked. The younglings came before them.

"Master Shaak Ti told us to summon a few members from the Jedi Council," Will explained.

"She says that the Chancellor needs to speak to you," Shu-Lui added. The four Jedi all looked at each other. Yoda turned to face the younglings.

"Thank you, younglings, for notifying us," Yoda told the younglings, as he smiled. The younglings bowed to the Masters and left the room quickly. Yoda sighed, as he thought for a few seconds.

"Go to see the Chancellor, I will," Yoda decided.

"I shall accompany you as well, then, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan stepped in.

"And I," Mace stepped in as well.

"Then I'll stay here and keep the younglings busy," Plo Koon told them.

_Within the hour and in the Senate Building...  
_

The three Jedi Members walked into Chancellor Palpatine's office. They found Palpatine sitting at his desk, talking to Senator Amidala, who was standing up. The three Jedi looked at each other in suspicion, then back at the politicians. The Chancellor and Senator Amidala finally noticed the Jedi once they were within three feet away. Senator Amidala stood up and bowed at the Jedi.

"Master Jedi. It's good to see you all again," she greeted them. The three Jedi bowed back at the Senator, then went to go sit down. Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala stood up while Mace Windu and Yoda sat in the chairs in front of Palpatine's desk.

"Summoned us, you did, Chancellor. But for what reason?" Yoda asked Palpatine.

"Maybe I should call in one of the Governors of Specro so you may see for yourself," Palpatine declared. He pressed a button on his desk and a figure of a middle-aged man came up.

"Ah, Chancellor Palpatine. I take it that the Jedi have arrived?" the man asked Palpatine. _Surely they must have just talked not too long ago_, Obi-Wan decided in his head.

"Yes. This here are three members of the High Jedi Council. Jedi, this is Governor Skywalker of Specro," Palpatine introduced. As he talked, the hologram turned to face the Jedi and Senator Amidala. The man seemed delighted to see them.

"You must be Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Kenobi, am I right? It's an honor to meet you," Governor Skywalker acknowledged to the Jedi.

"Greetings, Governor. An honor to meet you, it is," Yoda greeted the Governor, as he and the four of them smiled. Governor Skywalker bowed to them then turned to face Senator Amidala.

"And you must be Senator...Amidala, then. Right? I'm looking forward to meeting you in person," Governor Skywalker greeted Padmé.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to meeting you and Ratanka," Padmé greeted back, smiling. The Governor looked more closely at Obi-Wan.

"Wait..._Obi-Wan_ Kenobi? Is that really you?" he asked. Obi-Wan suddenly smiled.

"Kenneth Skywalker? It's been years since we've seen each other," he remembered.

"You've certainly changed, haven't you, old friend?" the Governor remarked.

"I should say the same for you," Obi-Wan replied. The old friends would have wanted to talk more, but there was business to discuss.

"The reason I called you here was because of the issue between Specro and Scipio," Palpatine told the Jedi Masters.

"We have decided to have our own Senator to lead us in the Senate," Skywalker revealed to the Jedi. The three Master all looked at each other, wondering how politics had to do with Jedi business.

"For years, or at least as long as I can remember, the Senators from Scipio would always lead both Scipio and Specro in the Senate. But they aren't, as I put it, fair. They hardly listen to us and they take credit for our ideas, when they _actually_ listen" Skywalker explained. The Jedi could tell that he was angry about the situation, for he frowned and wrinkled his eyebrows together.

"That sounds like any situation that many systems face," Obi-Wan admitted. The Governor sighed, turning away. Then, he looked up at the Jedi and Padmé and 'put on a politician face'.

"You know why Scipio is with the Republic?" he asked.

"I believe so. They contain a special kind of metal-" Mace began. Governor Skywalker banged his hand on his holographic desk.

"No, no, no,no, NO! The only reason that they are with the Republic is because they _ stole _the metal from us!" he interupted. This confused Padmé. _Why would a respected Governor interrupt and yell at a Jedi Master? _Obi-Wan was rather confused himself, but not at Ken's reaction.

"That doesn't make any sense," he muttered about Skywalker's reply. But the Governor heard him.

"Almost thousands of years ago, when the Republic was just beginning, Scipio wanted to join in it. But the Chancellor would only allow planet who were 'special' join the Republic at the time. Scipio before didn't have any known 'special things' originally from the planet, so they decided to check their moons. Well, one moon happened to be a dwarf planet, which contained life: Human native warriors. They went to this planet and asked them if they could scope the planet, to which the warriors agreed to. After many months, the Scipians finally found something: a valuable mineral called amethyst," Skywalker explained. Senator Amidala pinched her eyebrows together at the word _amethyst_.

"What is amethyst?" she asked. Governor Skywalker cleared his throat.

"Amethyst is a mineral made up of iron and a clear mineral called quartz. Millions of years ago, these two chemicals mixed together to form a violet-colored mineral, known as amethyst. The more iron was in the quartz, the darker the purple was in amethyst. The less, the lighter," Skywalker explained. Yoda folded his hands onto his lap.

"Valuable, why was it?" the old Master asked.

"Well, what the warriors and the Scipians found out that amethyst can cure 'drunkness' and is used for light-speed. Actually, it's the secret ingredient," Skywalker explained. Obi-Wan watched as his former friend coughed to clear his throat again.

"Continuing, the Scipians made a deal that if the Scipians could have the amethyst, then they'd let the natives get the majority of the votes. Which means that they'd be 75% of the Senator's influence. The Scipians agreed, and got into the Senate and both were officially members of the Republic. The natives' planet was named Specro, meaning 'fair and small'. Yet, thousands of years later, the Scipians fail to give us any credit. We need our own Senator to lead us in the Senate, one that would listen to us," Skywalker explained.

"That is why we summoned you, Jedi. I am sending Senator Amidala to observe this 'Ratanka' person, who has been studying to be Specro's Senator. We need a Jedi to escort both her and Ratanka to the capital," Chancellor Palpatine included. Mace rubbed his hands on his chin.

"You fear that the Scipians would find out?" he guessed. Skywalker nodded to the Senior Jedi Master.

"Yes. The former Senator of Scipio, Senator Edin Bredas, was Ratanka's teacher, but suddenly disappeared two years ago and was replaced by Senator Rush Clovis. I believe that the Chairman of Scipio found out about Edin and punished him," he explained. He paused for a short moment.

"Scipio and Specro have had disagreements and arguments for 500 years. If Specro had a seat in the Senate, then Scipio may be outcast for lying about the amethyst, which originated on Specro," the Governor added. Obi-Wan realized something. _If the Scipians want to keep the amythyst thing a secret..._

"They might want to destroy Ratanka," Obi-Wan concluded. The Governor nodded in agreement.

"As far as I know, Ratanka is the only person to have studied for six years to be a politician on Specro," he admitted. Yoda gave the Governor an assuring smile.

"Worry, you need not to be, Governor. Escort and protect Ratanka, the Jedi will," he assured the Governor. Skywalker smiled in thanks.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I'd hate myself for the rest of my life if anything happened to that boy," he thanked. He looked almost sad after he finished talking. Padmé noticed the hint of sadness in his voice._ He and Ratanka are probably close_, Padmé thought. Chancellor Palpatine sat up straight.

"Governor Skywalker has requested to have Commander Skywalker to protect Ratanka and Senator Amidala," he insisted. Obi-Wan then remembered of his former apprentice's promotion. Since his Padawan had

"Actually, Anakin has been promoted to Jedi Knight, as of yesterday," Obi-Wan informed the politicians.

"So...then he'd be a General, right?" Padmé asked. The three Jedi Masters all nodded. Mace suddenly made a doubting face.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He's been a little uneasy since the battle of Geonosis, nevertheless, a cunning leader and warrior," he admitted.

"Yes. Troubled, young Skywalker has been. But have confidence in him, I do. Succeed in this mission, he will," Yoda declared to the other beings in the room.

"I'll inform Anakin of the mission. When will he be going, Governor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'd like him and Senator Amidala to leave the capital by tomorrow, the latest," the Governor informed the Jedi.

"That should be fine," Mace agreed. He and Yoda stood up from the chairs.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we must get back to preparation for upcoming battles," he told Senator Amidala, Governor Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine. The Governor waved a little bit to them.

"Of course, Master Jedi. May the...uh...farce..," Governor Skywalker tried to tell the Jedi. Obi-Wan came to the Governor's aid.

"May the Force be with you?" Obi-Wan corrected.

"Yes! May the Force be with you, Master Jedi," the Governor repeated. He along with Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine, bowed to the three Jedi, then they left. All there were left were the Governor, the Senator and the Chancellor. Padmé went to sit in Yoda's seat.

"Governor, I'd hate to ask this, but...are you and General Skywalker related somehow?" she asked the Governor. Skywalker winced for a second, then went into a thought mode. She seems to know a bit about General Skywalker, he thought.

"I hate to talk about a matter like this through holophone, M'lady, but may I ask you something?" Kenneth asked. Padme smiled.

"Anything, Governor," she assured Ken.

"Was his mother named Shmi and did she mention having any family members?" the Governor asked.

_At the Jedi Temple..._

"Where could Anakin be? I called him ten minutes ago," Obi-Wan said to himself. He stood in a briefing room with Anakin's astromech droid, Artoo Detoo. The droid whistled happily.

"Well, that sounds reassuring," he told the droid. Suddenly, he stopped himself. _I'm talking to a droid, for goodness sakes! I must be going crazy,_ Obi-Wan thought. Suddenly, he sensed a being come into the room. It was a strong presence, stronger than any living being. Obi-Wan smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't stand me up, my former Padawan," Obi-Wan said, as he turned around. A young Jedi Knight, around twenty years old, with Jedi war robes and a short-cut hairstyle, now stood in front of Obi-Wan._ I could always count on Anakin to make such an entrance,_ he noted.

"Why would I stand you up, my former Master?" joked Anakin.

"You should work on your punctuality, my former apprentice. In the meantime, I have an assignment for you," Obi-Wan told Anakin, as he turned around to face the mappings. There hovered a map of Specro. Behind Obi-Wan's back, Anakin silently celebrated, then joined him at looking at the map.

"So you want me to lead troopers in fighting on this planet, then?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Actually, no," he stated. Anakin looked at him confused.

"Over the planet?" he guessed. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Nope."

"Master, you're killing me with suspense here. What's my assignment?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, you're going to love it. You're escorting a Senator here," Obi-Wan revealed, breaking the suspense. Anakin groaned, turning around.

"So, my first mission as a General is to escort a Senator? Fun," he muttered. Now, I'm going to be known as the Senator sitter, he thought, bitterly. Obi-Wan turned around and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Not to worry, Anakin. You might have to fight off some angry Scipians," Obi-Wan tried to assure Anakin. The Knight lifted Obi-Wan's grip from his shoulder and left to sit down on one of the steps.

"Why don't you just start by explaining the situation first, then I'll say if I'm interested or not," Anakin decided.

"You know of the planet Scipio, right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think I've heard of it," Anakin answered.

"Well, a dwarf planet named Specro rotates with it. People have been living there for thousands of years. I assume that when Scipio entered the Senate, both the Specros and Scipians agreed that they'd listed to each other and include each other in votes. According to the Governors of Specro, the Senators of Scipio have failed to include or even listen to the people of Specro ," Obi-Wan explained, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"So, the Specros want their own Senator to lead them in the Senate," Anakin concluded, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly, but only one Senator listened to the Specros: Senator Edin Bredas. He was a human from Scipio and described as '_peaceful and compassionate_'. In fact, he was so fond of the Specros that he got them thinking into having their own Senator to lead them, when he retired and if his successor didn't listen to the Specros. He kept his promise, training a boy named Ratanka to become the Senator of Specro. He successfully trained Ratanka in secret for six years," Obi-Wan revealed to his former apprentice.

Anakin thought this over, then frowned. "But what happened to Senator Bredas?" he asked. Obi-Wan sighed in sadness.

"What I've been explained is that the Chairman of Scipio found out about this secret and punished him. Afterward, no one ever heard from him again, and he was succeeded by Senator Rush Clovis," Obi-Wan explained. Anakin placed his hand underneath his chin. _Chairman is rather harsh,_ he noted. Sudden hatred came from Anakin toward this Chairman.

"I don't understand why this Chairman won't allow Specro to have a seat in the Senate," Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan heard him, anyway. He could also sense Anakin's anger.

"One of the Governors told me that they had a special mineral originate from Specro, but the Scipians took it to Scipio. I believe that the Chairman believes that if Specro were to have a Senator, he or she would tell of their stealing and they'd be disgraced," Obi-Wan explained. Anakin nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense. When will I be leaving?"

"Well, Governor Skywalker has requested you to be at Specro by tomorrow, the latest," Obi-Wan said. Anakin though it over, then looked up at him, surprised.

"Wait. Did you say 'Skywalker'?" he asked. Obi-Wan thought over what he had told Anakin.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" he asked, then added, "One of the Governors of Specro is Kenneth Skywalker," Obi-Wan revealed. Anakin sensed something behind Obi-Wan words. _He knew this Governor, didn't he?_

"You know him?" Anakin asked.

"I met him a few years ago, back when I was a Padawan. I was sixteen, accompanying Master Qui-Gon on a mission to Specro. Their people were dying from a disease and we were sent to find the source of it. We went there and met Governor Winston's nephew, Kenny. Luckily, Kenny knew how to cure this disease. He, his wife and two sons were just some of the lucky ones who haven't gotten the sickness. Master Qui-Gon and I had to travel to the planet Mustafar to get the cure. Afterward, Kenny and I got to know each other and became friends. I haven't seen him in twenty years," Obi-Wan recalled.

Anakin almost laughed. His former Master had referred the Governor as Kenny, which, to him, seemed like a child thing to do.

"So, are you interested in this mission or not?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin thought for a second and sighed.

"I still don't know, Master. I feel sorry for the Specros and all, but I don't want be part of this political-" he began.

"Senator Amidala is coming with you to inspect Ratanka," Obi-Wan interrupted. The Matser knew that Padme was Anakin's weak point. Anakin suddenly sprung up and saluted like a soldier.

"Sign me up for the mission," Anakin quickly replied. Obi-Wan just turned towards the map of Specro, chuckling. _Somethings never change,_ he decided.

"You'll have to land in this country here, for there is where Ratanka and Governor Skywalker live," he said, pointing to a small country (this was Mehn). Anakin stood up and walked up beside him. He studied it for a few seconds.

"We could just land here," he insisted, pointing to another country, which was about a quarter distance away from Obi-Wan's spot, "since it has an easier docking bay." Anakin was right. Where he pointed was a docking bay, but there weren't any docking bays where Obi-Wan's spot was.

"Well, for a planet that doesn't use speeders, it'll be difficult. How are you going to get to Mehn from your spot?" the Jedi Master asked. Anakin raised an eyebrow at his former Master. _What is up with this system?_ he asked himself in his head.

"So, they have a government and teachings, yet they can't afford any speeders?" he asked, folding his arms. Obi-Wan shrugged. _Good question, he thought._

"I can't really answer that. Perhaps you should ask Kenny that," Obi-Wan stated, as he placed a hand on his beard.

"I plan to just pick up this 'Senator' and leave," Anakin admitted.

"Governor Skywalker has requested for you and Senator Amidala to stay a planetary rotation," Obi-Wan added. Anakin sighed. _This Governor is rather demanding. Is he interested in me or something?_ he wondered.

"I won't question anymore. I bet I'll find out what he wants," the Knight decided.

"Good. I expect to see you at the Senatorial dock tomorrow morning, first thing," Obi-Wan told him, putting a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder.

"Alright, Master. Anything else?" Anakin asked.

"You can call me Obi-Wan now, you know. I'm no longer your Master," Obi-Wan added. Anakin chuckled.

"You'll always be the Master, Obi-Wan. I'll always be the learner," he declared. Obi-Wan chuckled as well.

"Maybe you'll be a Master someday," Obi-Wan stated, grinning. _Perhaps if he can accomplish this mission, which I believe he will, I'll put a request for him to train a Padawan._ He backed away from his former apprentice and leaned onto the briefing table. Anakin thought about what it be to be a Master to some wannabe youngling. The thought amde him laugh.

"And babysit a slower, inexperienced youngling? No way," he disagreed.

"We'll talk about this later. You, go and relax or something," Obi-Wan shooed him with his hand, as he placed his other to his face, tiredly. Anakin shrugged.

"Fine by me, Mast-I mean Obi-Wan," he told his former Master. Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied. He bowed at him then left the room.

_To be continued_


	3. Anakin, Padme and Vodko

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 3: Anakin, Padme and Vodko**

Coruscant was a beautiful as ever. Even though people were probably polluting up the planet and destroying as we speak, but let's not worry about that, ok?

Senator Padmé Amidala sat at her desk in her office, as she talked to a hologram of Senator Bail Organa. He was at his home planet, Alderaan, and the Queen needed him there for a few days. Senator Mon Mothma sat beside Padmé. The Senators were discussing about an important bill that they needed to present before the Senate, but no one will be present the next day.

"We really need you to present the bill tomorrow," Bail pleaded.

"But the Governors of Specro asked for me personally," Padmé explained. Bail sighed, frowning.

"But if you're not presenting the bill tomorrow, then I don't see how we can get Senators to vote against it," he finally pointed out.

"Indeed, with Senator Onaconda Farr away at Rodia as well, I don't know anyone else who would step in for us," Padmé agreed.

"And I'll be going back to Chandrila, as well," Mon added. Bali thought for a minute, placing his right hand on his chin.

"There_ is _Senator Lewis Vodko of Eiattu 6," he suggested. Padmé shook her head.

"I'm not so sure. He hasn't led me to gain my trust," she stated. Lewis had helped Padmé become Queen _and_ Senator, but he had a distorted view of the Jedi, for whatever reason which Padmé didn't know about. And Padmé had a close..._.friend_ who was a Jedi.

"He and I have been friends for years and he is on our side for the vote," Bail explained. Padmé didn't looked convinced. Bail sighed.

"He's probably our only hope, Senator," he tried to reason. Padmé closed her eyes and thought. After a minute, she opened her eyes and sighed.

"I will try to trust him for now, Bail," she decided. Bail smiled.

"Thank you, Padme. It means a lot, especially in a time like this," he told her, smiling. Padmé was about to say something, but she looked up to notice a Jedi standing at the door of her office.

"If you'll excuse me, Senator. I have a Jedi waiting for me," Padmé explained to Bail. The Senator of Alderaan bowed his head, as his image disappeared. Padmé and Mon turned to face the Jedi, as Padmé stood up. The Jed was fairly tall, with short, blonde hair, blue eyes and wore Jedi war robes.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," she said, as she and Mon walked up to the Jedi. The Jedi bowed at them.

"The pleasure is all mine, Senator Amidala and Senator Mothma," the Jedi greeted back.

"I must go get ready to go to, Senator. Master Jedi," Mon Mothma told Padmé, then nodded at the Jedi. She turned to face the exit and left. The door to the office closed behind her. The Jedi and Senator watched her leave, then faced each other. Suddenly, they were in each others arms.

"Finally. We get alone time," the Jedi declared, as he swung Padmé around.

"Anakin! What if someone saw us?" she whispered.

"I don't care. I told you that already," Anakin muttered into her shoulder.

"And I told you that we can't do this so openly,"Padmé reasoned, not wanting to pull away, but also knew that they had to. Anakin smiled at her, with love and devotion in his eyes.

"We're in your office, all alone," he tried to lower her in.

"And there's a humongous window behind me," Padmé pointed out. Anakin looked up at the large, clear window behind Padme, then back at her.

"Point taken." Padmé giggled at his statement.

"Sooo. How do I look?" Anakin asked, acting all proud. Padmé chucked lightly in his arms. Although it will give her time to get used to seeing him without his braid.

"Well, you look like a Jedi General. A professional one, at that matter," she complemented, as she reached up and gave Anakin a kiss on the cheek.

"I came here to talk about the mission tomorrow," Anakin told his wife. Padmé smiled.

"I'm excited about it," she answered, giddily.

"Me too. But it's this Governor guy I'm curious about," Anakin admitted.

"Governor Skywalker, right?" she asked, to make sure her assumption was correct.

"Yea, it's funny how we share the same last name," he commented.

"You believe you're related to him?" she asked. Anakin shrugged with Padmé in his arms.

"I don't know if that's right or not," he admitted. Padmé gave him a confused look.

"How so?"

"My mother never mentioned family at all," Anakin admitted, frowning. Padmé knew it was hard for Anakin to talk about his mother, since they were very close and she died in his arms.

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow," Padmé said, as she turned towards her desk. Anakin walked up to her as she quickly read over the data pad, which held her speech.

"Padmé, is there something you're not telling me?" Anakin asked. Padmé turned around to face him. She rested her hands on the front of her desk.

"Well...the Governor did explain his theory of how you two are related," she admitted. Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"And?"

"He made me promise not to tell you...he wants to explain that himself," Padmé justified. Anakin sighed, throwing his arms up and turned 180 degrees.

"Fine, I'll wait until then. Yet there's another...situation with the mission," Anakin admitted. Padmé looked at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Anakin tuned around to face her, pulling out a small data pad.

"I did some research a few minutes ago about Specro and Scipio," he said, giving her the data pad. Padmé had to smile, looking up at him.

"Research? You? That's hard to believe," she replied, giggling.

"I know, right?" Anakin agreed. The two chuckled for a few seconds. Finally, Anakin cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I found out what happened to Senator Edin Bredas," he explained.

"He disappeared, right?" Padmé asked.

"Well, that's what his profile says, but according to _secret_, hidden records, he was killed," Anakin revealed, pointing to the data pad. Padmé read the pad over quickly. Shock immediately covered her face, as she looked up at her husband.

"_Killed_? Why-?"

"The Chairman considered him as a traitor, since he trained Rantanka to become a politician. Apparently, the Scipians want to keep the whole anthyest thing secret," Anakin explained. Padmé was in dead shock. She wouldn't have expected that Anakin would actually research so much on politicians. _Well, he is one to make surprises,_ Padmé thought.

"But that's no reason to murder someone, and in secret," Padmé muttered, reading over the data pad again. Anakin heard her anyway.

"It was a public execution. Most of the Scipians saw him as a traitor, as well," Anakin added. Padmé leaned up to her desk and read through once again. On her face, you could tell she wasn't happy about Anakin's "news".

"That doesn't make it right, though."

"That's exactly what I thought," Anakin agreed bitterly.

"Exactly what did you think?" asked a scuffed voice. Anakin and Padmé turned to face the door. At the door stood a short, bulky male Human. He was probably in his forties, according to the gray that started in his dark brown hair. He had dark blue eyes, always serious. But his smile seemed calm and appealing. By the look of his clothes, you could tell that he was a Senator: fancy outfit, dignity he had, for his head was held as if he were Zeus himself.

"Senator Vodko. An...unexpected timing," Padmé told the man.

"Sorry for that, Senator Amidala. I heard from Senator Mothma that you will not be here for the speech tomorrow. Trust is a hard virtue these days, so I came to see if what she said were true," Vodko explained, although he didn't sound apologetic in his British accent. More of suspicion. Anakin clenched his fists at Vodko's interruption. Padmé could hear the servos in Anakin's right hand tighten.

"Yes, that is true, Senator. I will be visiting the governors of Specro for a private meeting," Padmé explained. Vodko nodded his head in understanding. Then, he spotted Anakin.

"And, who might this be?" he asked, as if Anakin were some nine year old who had never been inside the Senate Building.

"Anakin Skywalker. Jedi _General_," Anakin introduced himself, as he held out his hand and put on a fake grin. _I don't want to loose my temper in front of __Padmé__,_ he thought. Vodko smiled back and shook Anakin's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, General. Although, I believe I've met you before," Vodko realized after he pulled his hand back from the 'shake'. Anakin looked confused.

"I'm sorry to be mistaken, but I don't remember meeting you," Anakin told him truthfully. Vodko wasn't moved.

"You were nine when you first came to the capital, am I right?" the male Senator asked.

"Yes."

"I remember seeing you along with Senator Amidala in the building, when she was Queen," Vodko explained. Anakin nodded as if he understood, although he still couldn't remember this strange man. Vodko sighed in frustration.

"I was a bit skinnier ten years ago," he explained.

"Oh yes. Now I remember," Anakin exclaimed. Padmé elbowed him.

"I mean...you're still looking good, sir," Anakin corrected. Vodko act as if he only heard Anakin's first "compliment".

"I appreciate your compliment, even if it did come out of a _Jedi's_ mouth," he muttered the last part, rudely. Anakin looked like he wanted to rip off Vodko's stubby head. Padmé didn't look impressed, either.

"Why would you say such a thing?" she asked, annoyed. Vodko shrugged.

"I'm allowed to express my thoughts, aren't I?" Vodko reasoned.

"How is insulting a Jedi expressing your thoughts?" Padmé asked.

"And why is there a Jedi in your office, M'lady? You_ friends_ with him? Perhaps _closer_ than that?" Vodko pointed out. Anakin and Padmé froze, believing that Vodko might unravel their secret. The couple looked at each other, and back and Vodko. Then, they let out fake, loud laughs.

"Close friends? That's a good one!" Padmé laughed.

"Yea, I bet he believes we're married, too!" Anakin blurted, as he laughed. Vodko raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. Anakin noticed and laughed nervously. Padmé also noticed and backed it up.

"_Married_? Be realistic! A politician can't marry a Jedi!" she exclaimed, lightly laughing. Anakin nudged her, playfully.

"Those would be some messed-up kids, am I right? They'd be like 'I'm gonna lecture you about how stupid this war is' then be like 'I'm gonna cut you with my lightsaber if you don't agree with us!" Anakin added. Padmé laughed again, as Anakin laughed with her. Vodko looked a bit uncomfortable. Anakin and Padmé 's laughter started to die down a bit.

"I think I should go," Anakin blurted out quickly.

"Yeah, you should," Padmé quickly agreed. Anakin scooted through Padmé and Vodko and went out of the room, the door closing behind him. Padmé looked at Vodko with angry eyes. Vodko raised his hands and shoulders in confusion.

"Did you _really_ have to say that in front of a Jedi?" Padmé asked.

"I don't like the Jedi. Do you have a problem with that?" Vodko truthfully told the young Senator.

"I still don't understand why you hate the Jedi so much,"Padmé admitted.

"They barged into _our_ disagreement with the CIS. It was a problem between us and them, not the Jedi as well. Then they had to bring a bunch of clones to Genosis," Vodko explained. Padmé couldn't believe what she was hearing: Vodk believed that the Jedi began the war.

"It was the Senate who gave the Chancellor emergency powers, which allowed him to grant the Republic an army. And the reason the Jedi got into this was because my life was threatened. A Jedi Knight only went to Kamino and Genosis because he followed my assassin to there. Finding the army and Count Dooku's treachery to the Separatists was a mistake," Padmé explained.

"So, it was a mistake for this Jedi Knight to contact the capital about these situations? He didn't even bother to just leave it alone?" Vodko asked. Padmé didn't like it that Vodko was also insulting Obi-Wan, who was also a close friend to Padmé.

"You're telling me that all the Senators should just leave the Republic and let the Separatists continue to grow until they have power to control and destroy the Republic and live in the rule of an evil, disastrous place of a failed Republic?" Padmé asked. Vodko snorted.

"If it means that we don't have to live through a destructive war full of death and hatred, then I'll happily join the Seperatists. And we're already living within a failing Republic, M'lady, so you don't have to wait long to live in an evil, disastrous place," Vodko revealed. Padmé was shocked. Sure, she didn't like Vodko, but she never thought he's say something like that!

"Are you doubting diplomacy, Senator?" Padmé managed to speak out. Vodko chuckled childishly.

"Diplomacy won't save the Republic, my dear," he told her, truthfully. The two Senator glared at each other for a few seconds.

"So, I'll be presenting your speech tomorrow?" Vodko asked. Padmé handed him a data pad.

"Stick to the writing. If you change anything to the speech, I'll know," Padmé threatened (or at least tried to). Vodko calmly took the data pad and skimmed through it.

"I might just as well add my own lines, if that's all right," he said. Padmé softened a bit, then sighed.

"I believe that's alright," she admitted. Vodko smiled in agreement.

"I should be going now, then. I have a meeting with the Senator of Kamino," he explained. He turned around towards the door and walked out.

"Cheerio, Senator," he called out to Padmé. The Naboo Senator stuck her head out of the room and saw Vodko walk down the hallway on the right of Padmé's office.

"Cheerios, Lewis," she called back, faking a cheerful voice. She went back into her office, as the door shut.

"Wheaties, Rice Crispies," she muttered, frustrated, as she walked back to her desk. _I really dislike that guy_, she thought, as she sat down and started to type on her computer.

_To be continued..._


	4. Preparing for the Mission

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 4: Preparations for the Mission, or Anakin's New Crew**

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars._

Coruscant.

One of the most magnificent places in the Republic. Buildings that were thousands of feet high, and hundreds of meters wide. Buildings that have stood at their places for a thousand, or more, years. Construction which took the time out of billions of men, woman and droids, to make beautiful skyscrapers, the Senate buliding, the Jedi Temple and the electricity lines. Years, it took beings to make Coruscant the jewel and capital of the Republic.

At least, from what Obi-Wan had studied.

He now stood on a platform near the Jedi Temple, admiring the arcetect of the buildings. Most buildings were curved or held a prism of some sort on the top. As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, these buildings have been up way longer than perhaps Master Yoda has been alive.

Obi-Wan chucked._ I can't picture anyone or anything besides Coruscant being older than Master Yoda. In fact, I don't think anyone can._

The Temple was the most intriguing of all the buildings of Coruscant. Unlike the skyscrapers that reached up higher than the eye can see, the Temple wasn't tall in height. The Jedi Temple, which has stood for thousands of years, was unique indeed. Stretching at hundreds of meters, the Jedi Temple took up more room (width wise) on the surface than ten skyscrapers.

Obi-Wan didn't notice a strong Force prescence join him. He could also hear footsteps that belonged to a human and rolling wires that belonged to a droid. The Master smiled.

"I was starting to wonder when you were gonna get here, Anakin."

Anakin laughed, which was followed by a series of what sounded like laughs from an R2 unit. _Artoo Detoo._

"Haven't you learned to trust my puncuality yet, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, I have learned to not trust for you to be on time." Anakin made a hurt face.

"Master, I am hurt." Obi-Wan grinned. _Faker._

The Master cleared his throat. "Well, the good news is that-"

Anakin gasped. Obi-Wan immediatley stopped.

"What! What's wrong?" he asked. Anakin pointed to Obi-Wan's head.

"Your hair! It's gone!"

Anakin was right. Obi-Wan's adnormally long hair (which made him look so sexy) was hardly even there! It was perhaps a bit longer that Anakin's, now. It now swooped a little over his forehead, either than that, there was hardly any left.

Again, Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, I was in a situation which forced me to-"

Anakin burst into a short laugh. Artoo made a rasberry noise. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. _What's so funny?_

"What?"

"Force! It's a pun!"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then chuckled along with Anakin and Artoo. "Yes, you're right. Well, I was in a situation in which...cutting my hair off was... very nessicery."

Anakin nodded in understanding, but of course, he probably didn't. "So is it my turn?"

Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice. "Your turn for what, Anakin?"

Anakin pointed to his hair with his droid arm. "To have a mullet."

Obi-Wan pinched his eyebrows together."What will that accomplish?"

Anakin shrugged. "Qui-Gon had one, and so did you. So naturally, I should have one."

Obi-Wan laughed. He couldn't think straight from the thought of Anakin with a mullet.

"Perhaps your Padawan will have one, as well." Anakin huffed. _Why would I want to babysit a youngling when a war's going on? Besides, I just became a Knight!_

"Yea, right." He looked at a group of clone troopers, who were stationed in rows of ten. All of them had blue stripes going down their arms.

"Master, what's with all the lieutenants?" Anakin asked, pointing at the clones. Obi-Wan looked at them, along with Artoo, who rotated his dome.

He folded his arms over his chest. "It's new. Clone troopers commanders and captains aren't identified by colours but by kamas and paudrons. Their platoons are identified with colours depending on their batallion."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Sounds confusing."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's comment. "That company is Torrent Company, part of the 501st Legion. Their colour is blue, apparently."

Anakin folded his arms over his chest, as well. Blue like Artoo. "Aren't they led by General Quick Als?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Were."

Anakin's jaw almost dropped. _Were? As in..._

He gulped. "Master Als died?" Obi-Wan just nodded slowly. Artoo made a sad sound.

Master Quick Als was a respected Jedi amoung all the students and teachers of the Jedi Order. His name was just as famous as Cin Drallig, the lightsaber specialist. Als and Drallig were classmates as younglings. Als was a great Jedi. He taught Obi-Wan along with many other Jedi. To hear his death was devistating.

Anakin nodded in understanding. "So, what will happen to Torrent Company?"

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin. "You will lead it."

Anakin didn't even hear Obi-Wan. _Me? Lead Torrent Company?_

The young Jedi couldn't control his excitement. "Torrent Company is mine? I can't believe it! I get my own company! Do I have a clone officer, like yours, CC-2224?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Calm down, Anakin, and yes. You do have a clone officer." He motioned a clone forward.

"Anakin, this is Captain CC-7567." Anakin looked at the clone captain. He looked like any clone trooper, helmet, armour, straight position. But there were noticable difference between this clone and a regular Captain's helmet had Jaig eyes painted on it, showing that he must have proved valiant work on the field. He wore a paudron and a kama, both matching the blue on his his kama, two pistols rested in pouches. He appeared to hae survived through many battles, referring to the battle scars on his armour and the fading of his paint.

_I thought that I was getting a commander,_ Anakin grumbled in his head. He looked at the clone trooper again. The scars looked as if he had fought since the Battle of Geonosis.

_Hmmm... Perhaps he will suffice._

The Captain saluted. "Pleasure to meet you, General." Anakin nodded._ Wonder if he has a nickname._

"Got a nickname?" he asked. The Captain didn't respond at first. Anakin could sense confusion within the clone. _Clones probably aren't used to questions like that,_ Anakin concluded.

"Uh, sir?"

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan. "That's the only thing I don't like about the Kaminoans. They don't give clones names, just a list of numbers which no one can remember." He paused. "Wouldn't nicknames be easier to distinguish clones?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his mustach. "You know, I never thought of it that way." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'm going to check on your new flagship, the _Fury_."

Anakin nodded, as Obi-Wan left. The Captain moved himself slightly to place a bit closer to Anakin. Artoo continued to stay still. He didn't even talk. They watched as other ships flew past the Temple, as if a war wasn't going on.

Silence went upon them. It wasn't long, just awkward. Almost as if someone mention a random fact. It could be also that they hardly even knew each other.

It was Anakin who broke the silence. "So, you were part of the Battle of Geonosis?"

The Captain nodded. "Yes, sir."

"It was a costly battle, wasn't it?"

Again, the Captain nodded. "I lost many brothers that day."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. The Knight was familiar with the clones referring to each other as brothers, but he never talked to a clone about the term. _I wonder why they call each other that?_

"Brothers?" he asked.

The Captain shrugged slightly. "Pardon me, sir, but we refer to each other as brothers, since we are equal in DNA and we grew up with each other."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "I meant it as no regard, Captain." He stayed silent for a moment. "I'll find a nickname for you, eventually."

The Captain couldn't help but smile under his helmet. "I appreciate that, sir."

Anakin looked back at the other clone troopers. "So, how many men do we have?"

The Captain looked at his brothers. "There are about thrity troopers."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Don't companies usually have 144 troopers?"

The Captain nodded. "When we lost General Als, we lost a majority of our men. General Kenobi made a request for another hundred, and he saud that he would lend us some as well." He leaned in slightly. "We also recieved ten troopers today: five rookies, five veterans."

Anakin grinned, letting out a chuckle. "Leave it to Obi-Wan to help us rebuild a company."

The Captain let out a soft chuckle. "My comrade, CS-7634, will also be accompanying us."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Who's CS-7634?"

"He's my Sergeant, apparently. He goes by Jack, or, at least he wants to. Everyone wants to call him Jacked Up."

Anakin chuckled. Artoo agreed, according to the large rasberry sound he made. "I'm sure he's not that bad."

The Captain looked back at Anakin. Under his helmet, his face read dispare and annoyance. "Trust me, sir. He is."

Anakin shrugged. At least he has a nickname. But what if he is jacked up, like the Captain said?

Don't judge them unless you know them, Anakin. He thought about this Jack. I want to meet him.

"Captain, summon the Sergeant." The Captain, without hesitation, brought his wrist closer to his helmet and pressed some buttons.

"Sergeant, report here." Within a few seconds, a Sergeant came running over to the Captain and Anakin. Right from his appearance, Anakin could tell that this Sergeant was...'different'. Unlike the clean, white uniforms of his troopers with blue stripes down their arms, the Segeant's armour was dirty, with what looked like a bucket of blue paint splattered all over him. There were only certain places with this blue...stuff, though. It looked almost like camaflauge, how it was white in a few places and blue in most.

The Segeant saluted. "CS-7634, reporting for duty, sir."

"At ease, Sergeant." He nodded to the Captain. "Cap'n tells me that you go by Jack."

Jack nodded. "I try to, sir. I was referred to as that back on Kamino."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "May I make a suggestion to your nickname?"

Jack smiled under his helemt. "Of course, sir."

"Why not call you _Blue_ Jack?"

The Sergeant's smile dissappeared. "_Blue_ Jack, sir?"

The Captain tried very hard not to burst into laughter, since he was slightly holding his sides. Artoo looked as if he were laughing, because he began to shake uncontrollably.

"Good choice, General!"

Blue Jack raised an eyebrow. "You like it, sir?" The Captain nodded, after calming down.

"It fits, Sergeant."

He couldn't believe it. He went from just having a normal nickname to an outrageously longer one. Not to mention that it was humiliating. G_ood Force, why do I need a more complicated nickname? I might as well go by CT-7634! How can anyone remember such a long name?_

_Blue Jack._ The name was formal with a hint of humour. Well, the boys wanted to call me Jacked Up, after all.

Perhaps this name won't be as bad as he thought.

He nodded. "I guess it does." He directed back to Anakin. "Thank you, sir." Anakin waved it off.

"No problem." Just then, Anakin's comlink beeped. He brought his mechanic wrist and forearm closer to his face. He pressed the comn's button.

"Skywalker here."

"General, we are approaching the landing platform with Senator Amidala."

Anakin nodded, trying to hide the emotion that fluttered through him at the mention of his wife. "I'll be there to meet you shortly, Captain Typho."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin turned off the comn, and turned himself to face west of his position. He began to walk to the far aide of the Jedi Temple landing platform, where more troopers stood to guard. Artoo followed right beside Anakin while the Captain and Blue Jack followed right behind them.

Blue Jack walked alongside the Captain. "Sir, is this the Senator we're taking with us?"

The Captain shrugged. "I assume so."

Anakin easily heard the troopers' conversation from behind his back. He did his best to hide his growing smile.

"Yes, troops. This is the Senator whom we are taking with us. She is to inspect the new Senator of Specro."

Blue Jack and the Captain eyed each other through their helmets, the exact expression written on their faces: confusion. Why would they need to bring a Senator with them if they were going to escort the new Senator of Specro here? For the sake to not argue against their new General (and that orders were to be followed without question), the brothers decided not to say anything about the mission.

The Senator, accompanied by four Naboo guards, bowed to General Skywalker and the clone troopers. Blue Jack eyed one of the guards, noticing that he wore an eye patch over his left eye. Must have lost it in battle, he mused.

"General Skywalker."

The General bowed his head. "Senator Amidala." The Captain and Blue Jack bowed, as well. Neither clones had met Senator Amidala (or any Senator, for that matter), but they knew that any type of authority deserved respect.

Senator Amidala turned her attention to the guard with the eye patch. "Captain Typho, you may leave with your men. I am in capable hands of these troopers."

Captain Typho nodded, folding his arms over his chest"Of course, M'lady. But are you certain that my prescence is not needed?" he asked.

"I am fine, Captain. General Skywalker will be certain of my well-being."

"We'll take care of her, Captain. You've got nothing to worry about."

Typho held back a chuckle. Said the man who let her go to battle. Than again, Nethertheless, he and his men left without further question.

"Senator, I'd like you to meet my Captain and Sergeant; they are to help me lead in Torrent Company, part of the 501st."

"You-you got your own company?" Padmé asked, very surprised. Anakin walked behind his Captain and Sergeant, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Yep, this is CC-7567," Anakin introduced, acknoloedging the Captain, "and Blue Jack," he added, his attention going to the Sergeant. Both clones forced smiles upon their faces, although they knew that the Senator couldn't see through their helmets.

Padmé smiled at them, warmly. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"I see that Anakin has already shown off his Company," a thick Coruscanti accent joined in. Anakin turned to face his former Master, smiling.

"Obi-Wan, how is the ship?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest. "Quite impressve, I must say. I am no mechanic, but the tech design is extravagant." He smiled. "You ought to appreciate it, Anakin. It's quite well done."

Anakin mimicked Obi-Wan's fold of the arms. "I just might."

Obi-Wan noticed Padmé, and bowed in respect. "It's good to see you again, Senator."

Padmè bowed her head toward Obi-Wan. "As it is to you, General Kenobi," she told him, smiling.

"How goes business within the Senate?"

The glowing of Padmé's radiant smile suddenly vanished. "Good, but not as well as I would have hoped. It's been difficult for the past year, I'll say that."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, feeling remorse for his friend. "Perhaps the war will end soon."

Padmè didn't respond. I want to believe it, old friend. I truly do. How can I when we've experienced war since the Trade Federation's blockade on Naboo eleven years ago?

Anakin sensed the conflict within Padmé. "Perhaps," he agreed.

The Captain and Blue Jack tried to listen to the rest of the Jedi and Senator's conversation, but it was rather difficult. Politics were never, and possibly never will be, taught during combat training. Clones were just taught how to fight and be loyal to the Republic. If the leaders discussed battle tactics and machinery, perhaps the comrades might listen.

Blue Jack viewed the Captain through the corner of his eye, although it was challenging with the helmet over his face. The Sergeant fought the urge to roll his eyes. For an odd reason, he felt lower than the Captain. Well, he is a Captain and you're just a Sergeant, he reminded himself.

Blue Jack had to admit, he felt a little jelous of the Captain. He was the Company's leader, he was always with General Als

and had gotten to know the General well, although Als wasn't much of a speaker.

_C'mon Ja- Blue Jack. You have to accept that he's your CO and he is like a king on the battlefield: leading his kingdom to victories._

_Huh. King..._

"...and that is how I saved poor Obi-Wan's behind."

Blue Jac snapped back into reality. He watched as General Obi-Wan Kenobi roll his eyes while Senator Amidala tried to hold back a holler. General Skywalker just grinned ear to ear.

A beeping went off on Obi-Wan's wrist. Obi-Wan looked down at it and switched it off. He looked back at Padmé and Anakin.

"The Admiral is ready for take-off, Anakin."

Anakin held back a nervous sigh. _Here it comes: my first mission as a General._

The three humans, followed by the clone troopers, walked up to the Fury, as they admired her excelence. Anakin personally loved the _Venator_-class ships, they were perfect in terms of mechanics_. I might even go on and trick it up a bit._

Obi-Wan stopped at the ship. "Well, it looks as if we part ways now."

Anakin was about to walk up the ramp of the ship. He stopped and turned back to Obi-Wan. He placed a hand on his former Master's shoulder.

"We're not parting ways, Obi-Wan. Remember what you said to me the other night?"

Obi-Wan dared not to speak, for he was mezmerized by his former apprentice's newfound maturity level. _It's getting higher..._

Anakin continued, "You said that it is time that we become brothers."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right." He chuckled. "In that case, _brother_, you should go now and check up on ole Kennster."

Padmé, who was starting up the ramp and stopped, couldn't help but chuckle at the Governor's nickname in which Obi-Wan had given him.

Anakin smiled, liking the nickname as well. "We're still a team, Kenobi. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "Yes we are, Skywalker. May the Force be with you."

Anakin nodded back to Obi-Wan, and he turned and walked up the ramp with Padmé, followed by clone troopers.

Once all the troops were on, and just before the Captain and Blue Jack could follow, which Artoo was with them, Obi-Wan stopped them.

"Make sure they don't get too close," he ordered. The Captain and Blue Jack nodded in understanding. Although Skywalker was their new Jedi General, they still had to follow orders given by higher ranking Generals. Kenobi himself was High Jedi General, which was higher that Skywalker's rank (he was just a Jedi General, which the next rank up would be Seinor Jedi General, then High Jedi General). Of course, the highest rank was held by the Supreme Chancellor, and everyone had to to do what he said. In short, the two clones cetainly needed to obey Kenobi.

Blue Jack and the Captain nodded. "Yes, sir." Obi-Wan nodded and left the two clones. Once Kenobi was off the docking bay, the two brothers

"Wait, wait! Please don't leave me behind!"

The Captain rotated, watching as a gold-plated protocal droid scurried toward them. He sighed. Artoo began to make raberry noises.

"Who are you authorized with?"

"Sir, I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations, and I am to accompany Senator Amidala."

"C'mon, then, Shinie."

"Shinie? I'm See-Threepio, which is very different from Shinie, if you ask-"

The Captain pointed his thumb toward the Fury. "Just shut up and get on the ship!"

Without another, word, Threepio followed his counterpart up the railing. The Captain watched briefly as the two droids walked up to the ship, shaking his head. Someday those droids will be the death of us, he thought. Looking back to the docking bay, he watched as five completely white standard clones, followed by one with dirt on his uniform. Must be our new recruits.

The Captain waved a hand."Hurry up, rookies. We're leaving." The five rookies, led by the veteran, quickly jogged up the ramp.

"Yes, sir!" they saluted, as they ran past the Captain. The clone captain eyed them as the rookies continued their way up the ramp. Rookies, he thought. He looked back down on the landing platform. No clones, no droids...

Satisfied, the Captain walked up the railing, following the new clones. Once inside the ship, the ramp closed up, and the ship started to leave the atmosphere. The Captain made his way though the ship, passing his brothers and some hand droids. Why do we even have droids on this ship? he wondered. Seeing droids made him think about the deadly droids on the battlefield.

"Captain!"

The Captain quickly rotated his body. Blue Jack was darting his way towards him.

"Sergeant, you have a problem?" the Capain asked him.

Blue Jack shook his head. "No, sir. I just wanted to make a suggestion..."

The Captain frowned. _Where is he going with this?_ "For?"

"Your name."

The Captain raised his eyebrow under his helmet. "Okay...?"

"I was thinking...King."

"King?"

Blue Jack nodded. "Yea. When you fight, you fight with honour. You are the leader of Torrent Company, part of the 501stwe are your kingdom. You lead us to great victories, and you have the best insight a soldier could ever have. You're bold, tough, and you never let anyone tell you otherwise. So, King works."

The Captain didn't admit it, like he ever would, but he was touched by the Sergeant's choice of words. He shook his head. "Thanks, Bluester, but I'm not sure if I enjoy it. It soulds like a dictator name."

Blue Jack stopped. "Pardon?"

The Captain raised an eyebrow under his helmet._ Does he not know what dictator means? Firefek, we learned this on Kamino when we were two_! "You know,a dictator, like an Emperor or-"

Blue Jack waved his hands around. "No, what did you call me?"

"What? _Bluester_?" CC-7567 asked.

"Yea. What's _Bluester_?"

_Oh._ The Captain shrugged. "My nickname for you. I feel to blame that I encouraged your embarassing name, so I have one personally for me to address you."

At first, the Sergeant didn't knowBlue Jack smiled. _He's never said anything nice to me before. Perhaps he's not as strict as I thought_.

"Thank you, Cap'n." Blue Jack nodded and continued on his way. CC-7567 watched as his brother leave. Poor guy. He's usually all alone, with no other brothers to talk to. Maybe we should get to know each other better.

"Bluester!"

Blue Jack looked back at his CO. The Captain cocked his thumb towars the south-end of the ship. "Wanna go get some grub?"

The Sergeant looked surprised, for no one had ever asked him to eat with them. "Really?" he asked, as he started his way back to the Captain. He smiled. "Thanks again, Cap'n."

The Captain smiled, as he and Blue Jack walked through the hallyway. _Maybe_ _Bluester's not as jacked up as I thought. I think I'll like this guy._

_On the bridge..._

Anakin strodded onto the ship's bridge. Many clone officers sat on computer-like machines, running the ship through technology. A clone Sergeant stood up, observing the clones as they worked. On the top bridge, an elder man with an Admiral uniform, watched as the clones work. He rotated his head, noticing Anakin. He straightened himself up."General on deck!"

Immediately, all the clones stopped working, and stood up straight. "General, sir!"

Anakin raised his hand up. "At ease, men." The clones then went back to their work. The Admiral walked up to Anakin, giving him a head bow.

"Admiral Den Wolon, at your service."

Anakin nodded back. "Good to meet you, Admiral." Anakin eyed the interior of the ship. _Hmm, looks like he's tweaked it a little already, and it's been busted up quite a few times._ "I see your ship has survived since Geonosis. Impressive."

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, I've been her Admiral since the war let out." Anakin smiled.

"I've noticed some modefications to her as well."

Wolon nodded again. "I admit, I did have my own customs added to her." He paused. "I've been fixing, building and just messing around with droids and ships since I was a boy." Anakin smiled.

_I like this guy, he's a mechanic buff like me._"I know a thing or two about mechanics myself."

Wolon smiled as well. "Most impressive, General." _Perhaps the Chancellor was right._

Anakin nodded. _Obi-Wan said that the ships's ready. The sooner we get to Specro, the better_. "Is the ship ready for lightspeed?"

Wolon nodded. "Yes, sir." He looked down at the clone trooper officers, who were preparing the ship. "Sergeant, prepare the ship for lightspeed."

An officer stood up and saluted to Wolon."Will do, sir." The Sergeant ordered the other clones to prepare for lightspeed.

Within seconds, the Fury disappeared into the black space.

To be continued...


	5. On Specro and the Fury

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 5: On Specro and the**_** Fury**  
_

_On Specro..._

It was also very beautiful in Mehn, a country on Specro. The sun was out, but it wasn't roasting. A cool, refreshing breeze blew in the grass and trees. The land was a large lowland of plains: tall grass and exceptional amount of vegetation. In this sector, a small village of people settled. Near the south-west of this village was a huge forest, which split Mehn and it's neighboring country, Walshli (if you can remember from the first chapter, Governor Filoi Newtal is the governor of this country). Mehn was known for their great warriors and hunters.

Young children played in the fields as women prepared lunch inside the tepees and the men were getting ready to catch some wild animals. The men had bowed arrows ready as the mounted on their esrohs. Only a few men stayed back. This may seem like an ordinary day, but not just for the men who were of coming age. The men who were going into (or already have) their eighteenth year will be hunting a Willow Rancor, an enormous and dangerous creature of Specro.

One of the young men was showing off by climbing up on his esroh and trying to stand on it with one foot while juggling fruit. Some young females giggled as the young man fell on his behind and got spattered by the falling fruit. But he just shook it off and climbed back onto his horse, like nothing happened. Governor Kenneth Skywalker chucked to himself from outside his tepee. He was standing in front of it as he watched his son act like a total clown.

_That's Winaladek, alright_, Ken thought to himself. Ken was right: Winaldek, or Winny, was the second clown of the family. In fact, all of Ken's children acted like clowns. But when it was the time to be serious, the Skywalkers excelled at it. Especially in hunting and fighting, all of the children were top hunters _and_ warriors.

"I was so worse than that," a voice from behind him remarked. Ken turned around. Right before him was a young man, about twenty-two. He had light blue eyes, brown hair, like Ken, and a handsome, bold face. He was a bit taller than Ken, and wore simple clothing of animal skin.

"I remember you standing on your hands _and_ juggling with your feet, Nefrédo," Ken told him, with a low laugh. Nefrédo laughed with him.

"You're anxious, aren't you, Father?" Fré assumed. Ken nodded. Not that he didn't have faith in Winny, it was just that he feared that something might happen to him. In fact, he was like this with Nefrédo and his oldest son. _And I'll probably be like this with the twins, too,_ he thought. Ken also had twelve year old twin sons: Leodanrek and Alphox. These boys were the exact opposite, but they both liked adventure.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He won't get himself into trouble," Fré assured his father. But Ken didn't look convinced.

"Ok, fine. Maybe he _will_ get himself into trouble," Fré changed his sentence. Ken laughed in agreement. At that moment, the young men and Winny started going off into the wilderness, the deep, dark woods. The esrohs trotted in one by one, leaving Winny and his esroh at the end. The young boy looked over his shoulder and waved at Ken and Fré. The older men waved back. With confidence, the boy continued into the forest. After a second, all that was left was a few esroh hoof-prints.

"Well, there goes away one of your worries, Father," Fré assured Ken. But the middle-aged man still stared at the open area of the forest, the area where his son disappeared into. Fré than noticed that his father wasn't responding, or even listening.

"Father?"

"That's just one problem out of the way," Ken revealed.

"You don't mean the 'Jedi business' again, do you?" asked Fré, annoyed. Ever since Ken finished his meeting with the Chancellor and the other Governors the other day, all that Ken could talk about was how the famous Anakin Skywalker could be related to them. Fré knew, but bringing it up might bring back stress to his father. Plus, he was tired of hearing his father talk about the Jedi General.

"Mostly," Ken admitted, smiling a familiar smile. Fré decided to bring up a different topic.

"So...how's your droid going?" Fré asked. Ken shrugged.

"Alright. I need a few parts and it'll be done in no time," he muttered loudly. Fré barked a short laugh.

"Dad. You've been building it for six years," he stated. Ken laughed nervously.

"I'm not the best builder, I admit," the older Skywalker admitted, looking up to the sky. Fre joined him. _L_ooking up at the sky gave Ken peace, for a while, anyway. Fré thought the same._ Looking up in the sky, I feel like an actual Skywalker,_ the young Skywalker thought. He paused. _But.._

"Hey, Dad?" Ken looked down to face his son.

"Yes, son?"

"Why are we called 'Skywalkers'?" Fré asked. He felt like a little kid, asking something like that. But his father wasn't bothered by the question.

"I'm not really sure. You should ask your great-uncle Fred. He knows the legend," Ken explained. _At least, I hope so. He might have told me when I was little. I was never the one to listen to stories at that age_, Ken thought.

"That would be cool when General Skywalker comes, then," Fré admitted. Ken looked up at his son, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he doesn't know what his name means, either. When he comes, Great-Uncle Fred can tell him, too," Fré explained. Ken thought for a second, then nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea, son," he said to Fre. The two Skywalkers stayed quiet for a few moments. Suddenly, a bunch of voices called out to them.

"Hey, Fre! We're going to play some crashball. Wanna join us?"

"Come on, Skywalker!"

"Let's see how good you're on the ground!"

Fré and his father looked behind them. A bunch of young men Fre's age were trying to convince him to play crashball with them. Crashball was a common sport, but very bloody. _Figures_, Ken thought. In a village where the boys and girls became warriors, they played bloody games. Although the crashball itself was only the size of a human's palm, it could make a huge amount of injury with enough force. People got many bruises, cuts and broken bones from playing this game. The person who invent the game had his skull crushed from a reckless toss from a friend. That's why it was called 'crashball'. Fre looked at his father, with a sorry look. Ken just smiled.

"Go on. And be careful." Fre just rolled his eyes, as he walked towards his friends.

"Whatever, Mother!" he called out. His buddies just laughed and whistled. Ken kept on smiling as he watched his second-oldest son run off with his buds. _Now, all I have to worry about is Tan's escorts,_ the Governor thought, grimly, looking up at the sky again.

_On board the Fury..._

"No, Blue Jack."

"What? It's a good name!" Blue Jack exclaimed to CC-7567. He and the Captain were walking to the cafeteria to eat, since it was lunchtime. Both had their helmets off, and even thought they were clones, they had different kinds of hair styles. The Captain was almost bald, but his very, very short hair was bleached to blonde. Blue Jack's hair was black with a blue stripe going down it and had a tattoo on his forehead of the creature, whose blood went on his armor.

"_Target_? How's that a good name?" the Captain asked.

"You..have good aim?" Blue Jack tried to explain.

"Very funny, Bluester," the Captain sarcastically told Blue Jack. The Sergent just smiled, lightly punching the Captain in the arm.

"You got to lighten up, Captain. Have some humor," he told the Captain.

"When you're on duty, you don't have time for _humor_," the Captain explained. Blue Jack rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard _that_ a thousand times already. _We're not even_ on _duty. But if I say that, he'll be like 'Blue Jack, we're_ always _on duty!'_ Blue Jack thought to himself. At that moment, a clone trooper in standardized armor ran up to them. But his helmet had blue stripes down the sides and on his arms.

"Captain! Sergent! The General requests your presences," the trooper explained. Blue Jack and the Captain looked at each other, then back at the trooper.

"We'll be there right away...uh," Blue Jack assured the nameless clone, not know his name.

"CT-1995, sir," the clone saluted. Blue Jack thought it over.

"Ok, CT-9995-" he began.

"1995," 1995 corrected.

"Can we call you something simpler?" the Captain suggested. 1995 and Blue Jack looked at the Captain, the nameless clone looking confused.

"Like...?"

"Denal," the Captain told him.

"Denal?" 1995 asked.

"Denal."

"Denal?"

"Denal."

"Denal?"

"Yes. Denal," Blue Jack assured 'Denal'. The trooper saluted again.

"Thank you for naming me, Captain," Denal thanked. The Sergent and the Captain smiled at Denal, as they walked toward the mapping room, which was near the bridge. Anakin and Admiral Wolon stood beside a holographic map of a small planet. Anakin looked up at the troops.

"Sorry to disturb you, troops. We need to run through a few things before we come out of hyperspace," the General explained. The Captain, Blue Jack and Denal nodded in unison. Blue Jack looked at the planet's mapping carefully.

"So, are we landing in this sector?" Blue Jack asked, pointing to a place far from Mehn, "since it has an easier docking bay?" Anakin almost laughed. _Didn't I ask Obi-Wan that the other day?_ he thought. Nevertheless, he shook his head.

"We have to land in Mehn, using a Republic frigate. We'll have only a few troops with us for protection since we need to be as light as possible," Anakin explained. He pointed to the map. "We'll land the frigate here, as close to their village as we can." He looked up at the Captain and Blue Jack. "Any questions?" he asked.

"What about the _Fury_?" Blue Jack asked. The Captain saw where Bluester was going with this. "If the cruiser were to be attacked..." 7567 added.

"Master Kenobi warned me that we might be attacked by angry Scipians, according to past events. We need to be ready if that were true, so we'll hide it behind the moon," Anakin explained. T_hat's why we needed a cruiser to pick up this new Senator_, Blue Jack realized in his head.

"But Scipio will obviously pick up a Republic attack cruiser, full of a battalion of clones, on their scanners," Admiral Wolon interfered. The Admiral had every right to. This was his ship. He had been her Admiral since the Battle of Geonosis. He'd grown attached to the ship within the last couple months of war, but he and this ship have witnessed a lot together: victories, defeats, new clone troopers, the death of the troops Wolon met and the ones he never will. Truthfully, he wasn't ready for this ship to go down, and he didn't want to go down yet, either. One of the many rules to being an Admiral: _an admiral must go down with their ship._ It was true; almost every admiral that Wolon had heard of or knew went down with his ship: Admiral Fred Millia and the _Destroyer_, Admiral Sunam and the _Havoc, _Admiral Unvin Elinz and the _Revenge_ and Admiral Tulkin and the _Fire Pit_. _All very good men who will never see the end of the Wars, but did their best to end it quicker_, Wolon thought.

"That's why we're going to park behind the moon of Specro and Scipio, Admiral," Anakin repeated. The clones and Admiral Wolon nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have no objectives, then, General. What's our estimated time of arrival?" the Admiral asked. Denal pulled out a data pad.

"We should be there in approximately two standard hours, sir," he explained. Anakin silently complained and celebrated in his head. _I have to be on this slow grease bucket for two more hours? Stang!...Then again, I could try sneaking a moment with Padm__é_, he thought to himself.

"Sound's good, trooper. You are dismissed for the rest of the travel," the Admiral dismissed. The three troopers saluted, then left the room. Anakin and the Admiral stood quietly for a few more seconds. Finally, Wolon decided to break the silence.

"Do you want to grab a bite, sir? It's around lunchtime," Wolon invited. _It's the least I could do. He seems so weary_, he thought. One look at Anakin, and you'd probably agree with Wolon. The young Jedi Knight looked like he hadn't eaten-or slept well- in months. Tiredness overflowed his eyes and his clothes looked big on him. Anakin waved a hand in defense.

"I'm alright. You go on. I'm going to check on the transport ship, make sure it's a prepped up," he told the Admiral. Wolon just shrugged. _Well, I tried._ He nodded to the General and walked out. Anakin shut down the power to the maps and headed to the ship area. _That_ wasn't a lie. He planned to fix the transport ship as quickly as possible, then visit Padmé. _Then again, I might get caught up in fixing the ship and add a cloaking device,_ Anakin thought, chuckling to himself. He looked around to see if anyone was around him, then darted to Senator Amidala's quarters.

_To be continued..._


	6. They Finally Go to Specro

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 6: They Finally Go To Specro**

_On board the _Fury_...  
_

"I trust you and Lewis spoke yesterday?" Bail Organa asked. He was talking to Padmé Amidala via hologram. Padmé sat inside of a room aboard the _Fury_. She nodded to Bail's question.

"Yes. It was a bit difficult, but he and I sufficed," she told Bail. The Alderaan Senator noticed a hint of doubt in Padmé's voice.

"Something tells me you still don't trust him," Bail noticed. At that moment, Padmé's calm face angered slightly.

"He deliberately accused the Jedi for starting the war, when it was our actions that started it," she explained.

"Many Senators talk against the Jedi in the Senate, and they also say the Jedi started it."

"But Bail, if Lewis were your friend, he would respect our position with this bill, which, technically, happens to help the Jedi! Lewis has no respect for Jedi affairs or their beings whatsoever! Why should we have entrusted a Jedi-related bill to a man who dislikes Jedi? We're basically feeding a vegetarian a hamburger and a large steak!" Padmé exclaimed rather loudly.

"I understand that Lewis would speak rudely about Jedi, but he is capable of doing what he is inquired. Although he doesn't seem it, he is an honorable man to anyone who's a friend of his," Bail tried to persuade Padmé, although he seem a bit hurt from her using her loud voice. Padmé noticed the hint of hurt in his face. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Bail. It's just that...what he said about the Jedi had upset me," Padmé apologized. Bail nodded in forgiveness.

"It's quite alright, Padmé. I still don't see what you mean," he wondered.

"He accused Obi-Wan for starting the war, practically," Padmé added. She knew she hit Bail's soft side. Obi-Wan was also a good friend to Bail, and Bail also stood up for the Jedi in the Senate for that reason. Bail's face expression changed from assurance to confusion within a second.

"Are you suggesting that we had made a bad mistake with trusting him with that bill?" Bail asked. Padme didn't know what to say.

"Not a bad mistake, but perhaps a costly or unwise one," she finally told him.

"It makes sense you'd stick up for the Jedi. Obi-Wan's an old friend of yours and he was your bodyguard twice," Bail concluded. Padmé almost laughed. _Not quite the reason, my friend,_ she thought.

"He is quite the Jedi, " she told him aloud. Bail smiled.

"He is, indeed. I'm proud to call him a friend," he agreed.

"Same, same," Padmé added, nodding. The two Senators were quiet for a few seconds.

"I was wondering something. If you don't have anything to do after the vote, would you like to join me and a few Senators for dinner?" Bail asked, breaking the silence. Padmé thought for a second.

"If I'm not busy, I don't see why not," she told him. They were quiet again for another few seconds.

"Well, I must go now, M'lady. I shall see you tomorrow?" he asked. Padmé sighed.

"I can't make any promises, Bail. I'll try to get back home as fast as I can." Bail nodded and his image disappeared. Padmé leaned back into her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. _Why are politics so frustrating?_ she wondered in her head. She was so busy thinking to herself that she didn't notice a certain Jedi walk into her room.

"Hey, beautiful." Padmé almost jumped out of her chair. She turned around to find her secret husband trying not to laugh.

"Jeeze, Anakin! Why are you always scaring me?" she asked, crossing her arms. Anakin made a hurt face.

"I'm sorry. I forget you're not Force sensitive," he apologized. Padmé didn't buy the 'face'.

"You mean that you_ always_ forget?" she asked. Anakin just shrugged.

"No, I just like the way you react when I scare you," he joked. Again, Padmé didn't buy it.

"Oh, so it was on purpose?" she asked.

"Well, no intentionally," he mused, as he wrapped his arms around her body. He leaned his head towards her neck, trying to kiss her. Padme turned her head, so Anakin missed her.

"Anakin, please don't. Not right now," she pleaded. Anakin stood up straight, making another hurt face.

"Why not right now?" he asked. Padme stood up as well.

"Well, we are on a ship full of troops, for one thing," Padmé added. Anakin pulled away from her and slowly walked up the door. Padmé walked up to him slowly. _I must have really hurt his feelings,_ she thought sadly.

"Ani, I'm-" she began, but Anakin waved his hand at her, as to silence her.

"Shh. There's someone outside the door," Anakin whispered. He quietly took out his lightsaber with his right hand and with his other hand, he opened the door. Outside stood a clone trooper. The soldier wore a standardized clone trooper outfit, add the distinctive blue blood. Anakin sighed.

"What is it, Sergeant Blue Jack?" he asked. Blue Jack straightened up.

"The Captain told me to retrieve you to the decking bay. We're approaching the planet, Specro," the trooper reported. Anakin patted on Blue Jack's shoulder.

"Good job, Sergeant," he congratulated Blue Jack. Anakin skidded past Blue Jack, followed by Senator Amidala. Blue Jack followed behind the Senator and the General silently. Although he didn't mention anything, Blue Jack had secretly seen the look on General Skywalker's face when he opened the door to find the clone standing there: frustration and annoyance, with a hint of sadness.

_He has an intimate relationship with the Senator,_ Blue Jack mused, thoughtfully. But his walk was neither faster nor slower than before he thought. He could hear the General and the Senator engage into a brief conversation, something about the new ships that were being made for the war. Senator Amidala walked slower to be beside Blue Jack.

"Sergent Blue Jack. You've said you were present at the Battle of Geonosis, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Senator. I believe you were present at the battle as well?" Blue Jack asked. She nodded at his question.

"Yes, I was. Master Skywalker and I intentionally went there to save our friend Master Kenobi," Senator Amidala explained._ They were on Naboo for a protection assignment, but how did they get to Geonosis before the Jedi? Naboo isn't that close to Geonosis...unless they were in the Outer Rim...? _the clone trooper sergeant thought.

"And how did that work out?" Blue Jack asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"I almost became 'Nexu Chow'," Padmé explained, chuckling. Blue Jack joined her. After a while, they stopped laughing. Blue Jack looked up at the General.

"So, how'd it go for _you_, General?" he asked the Jedi. Anakin started to chuckle.

"Reeks find me dashingly handsome," he joked, remembering that reek. Blue Jack joined him with the chuckling. Soon, they got to the decking bay. A smaller transporting ship stood in the decking bay. Admiral Wolon, the Captain, Denal and six other clone troopers stood outside of the ship. Anakin, Padme and Blue Jack met up to them.

"Senator. General. I presume your ride was comfortable?" the Admiral asked. Anakin shrugged.

"Well, it wasn't-"

"It was very enjoyable, Admiral," Padmé interrupted. The Admiral smiled.

"Well, that's good, right?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Padmé agreed.

"Well, the reason of my interruption was because, as you may have guessed, we are minutes away from Specro," the Admiral explained.

"So, Senator Amidala, a few clones and I will go in this ship, and you and the fleet will go behind the moon?" Anakin asked. Wolon nodded.

"Yes, sir. That's the plan." Anakin thought fro a bit.

"Admiral? I don't know how to say this, but how many men are on this ship?" Anakin asked. Wolon thought for a second as well.

"Not many, sir. An estimate of thirty men are on here. If the _Fury_ were to go down, we have ten escape pods, twelve star fighters and six gunships," he explained. Anakin was quiet for a mere moment.

"So, if she were to go down, you and the clones would have ways to get off?" the Jedi asked.

"Yes, General. But I'm not sure about myself, if this ship were to go down," Wolon admitted. Knowing Jedi wouldn't understand that an admiral must go down with their ship, Wolon decided not to bring up the subject. Although Anakin didn't understand, as Wolon predicted, he simply nodded in acceptance anyway.

"We'll have to just trust fate, then, Admiral," Anakin told Wolon, as he walked up the ramp to the escort ship. Padme and the clones followed behind him. At that moment, a blue domed R2 unit and a golden protocol droid rolled and quickly walked up to the ship.

"Wait for us!" the golden droid called out. The R2 unit whistled in agreement. Wolon raised an eyebrow.

"And...what may be your numbers?" he asked them. The golden droid straitened up in pride.

"I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations and fluent in six billion forms of comuni-"

"I have no use for a protocol droid," Wolon stated. C-3PO reacted as if he were surprised.

"Well, by all means, I must go anyway. My mistress sent me here, so if you don't mind, I must accompany her," C-3PO explained.

"Senator Amidala didn't mention any protocol droids-," Wolon recalled. He turned to face the R2 unit, adding "-or any astromechs."

"But we are very important droids. Master Anakin built me and he defeated the Separatists with R2-D2 here, about ten years ago," C-3PO explained. R2-D2 whistled in agreement. At that moment, Anakin came back out of the ship.

"What seems to be the problem, Admiral?" he asked. Wolon nodded at the droids.

"These two droids say that they are owned by the Senator," Wolon explained. Anakin spotted C-3P0 and R2-D2.

"Artoo! Threepio! What are you guys doing here?" he asked the droids. _Funny how he talks to them as if they were human,_ Wolon thought.

"Mistress Padme requested for us to come. I'm surprised you forgot, sine you greeted-" Threepio began.

"Shut it and get in," Skywalker interrupted. He turned to face Wolon, as Threepio and Artoo went into the ship. "I'm sorry for the droids. I had forgotten that they came with us," he apologized. As annoyed as Wolon was from the fact that an astomech and especially a _protocol_ droid had gotten onto his ship without him being notified, he waved it off. "It's alright, General. It happens to all of us," Wolon said. Anakin just shrugged and went back in.

When he reentered the ship, Anakin noticed the six unnamed clones standing there. They all saluted at him. The trooper with many battle scars on his uniform stepped up to Anakin and saluted.

"CT-3543. Coric, reporting for duty, sir!" he called out. Anakin smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Coric. I'm General Skywalker. New here?" he asked.

"No, sir. I was present at the Battle of Atraken," Coric explained. Anakin thought for a second. _The Chancellor ordered out that attack just days after the Battle of Geonosis. Is it still...?_

"Is the battle still going on?" Anakin asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes, sir. I got injured a few weeks ago, so I was sent to the bacta tanks, then to Torrent Company," Coric explained. Anakin nodded. _Blasted war._ He looked at the other five clones, who stood in a straight horizontal line. Neither had battle scars like the Captain, Blue Jack or Coric. _Rookies._

"You boys new?" he asked. All five nodded. **  
**

"Good. Since you're all new here, I'll give you the basics. When you're under my command, you're always on the offense, no matter what. When you're in my ship, you're on the offense. Even if you have as only as a grenade in your hand, you're still on the offensive," the General explained, walking to the left and the right. The troops listened quietly. When the General stopped talking, he stood in front of them again.

"Any questions?" he asked. The first and second clone looked at each other, then back at the General. The first clone stood up straight.

"Permission to speak, sir?" he asked.

"Permission granted."

"What are we using for offense on this ship, sir?" the first clone asked.

"For now, we're just picking up a Senator, stay there as long as we need to, then come back on the _Fury_," Anakin explained. He looked at all of the troops once more.

"Any more questions?"

"No, sir," all six troops replied.

"Get to your stations. We're gonna land on Specro," Anakin explained. The troops saluted, then walked to their stations. Anakin darted to the bridge of the ship. At the bridge, Padme and Denal were watching the Captain and Blue Jack help the two clone pilots get the ship ready. Anakin walked up to the troops.

"How's the ship?" he asked. The one pilot looked up at him. He wore a regular clone pilot helmet, but had painted hawks on it and a purple stripe down the middle.

"All good, sir. We're ready to land on Specro," the clone pilot explained. Anakin nodded.

"You're good to go..."Anakin allowed, trying to figure out the pilot's name.

"Hawk, sir," replied Hawk.

"Good to meet you, Hawk." Hawk nodded, then drove the ship out of the docking bay. The ship then as quickly as possible (but not too fast) went forth to the planet. Anakin watched as the planet became bigger and bigger by the second. Specro looked very different from the holograms. Anakin was used to seeing a blue holo-projective picture of the dwarf planet, so it was hard to get use to the colours of the surface. Specro had green lands, by the different shades of greens on the surface, and ocean waters. Except, there were some ares which were dry and a beige colour. _Looks like Geonosis and Naboo mushed together,_ Anakin noted.

_Wow,_ was all that the clones could think. They probably had never seen a dwarf planet with so much green on it before. Soon, the planet was mere hundreds of feet below the ship. Anakin, along with everyone else in the cockpit, noticed many men standing guard or sitting on four-legged creatures. Blue Jack and the Captain walked toward the back of the ship, where the door was. Padmé and the six other clone troopers followed. Anakin stood behind.

"I'll have my comlink and my holodisk if you need to contact me, Hawk," he told Hawk and the other clone pilot.

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison. Anakin then left the cockpit to join the others. They all were standing near the door, aligned. Blue Jack and the Captain stood in front of the other troopers while Padmé stood in front of the two leaders. Anakin walked up beside Padmé.

"Here we are," Anakin noted.

"Nervous?"

"Not as nervous as my first assignment," Anakin admitted. Padmé nodded.

"I was, too."

"When I was assigned to protect you, I remember you barfing up your soup on the transport 'cause you were so nervous," Anakin remembered. The troopers chuckled. Padmé didn't like the fact that not only did Anakin mention...that incident, but he also mentioned it to other guys. Sure, they were clones, but they still were individuals. She decided to play it back to Anakin.

"Well, General Skywalker. Did you tell your men here about the shaak incident?" Padmé asked Anakin. The General didn't say anything. The Senator looked behind her back to face the troopers.

"He was trying to ride a shaak and he fell off and got ran over," Padmé explained. The troopers were now laughing really hard.

"Oh really? I remember you freaking out right afterward," Anakin recalled.

"I did not!" Padmé exclaimed.

"_'Ani! Ani, are you alright?'_" Anakin imitated in Padmé's voice. The clones were now laughing so hard that tears were running down their helmets. Padme then elbowed the Jedi in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his sore rib. Padme huffed.

"I don't sound like that...Do I?" she asked. All of the clones nodded, admittedly. At that second, a voice on the speakers were heard.

"We're on Specro, General. A guard is waiting at the door," a clone's voice called out to Anakin.

"Tell them we'll be out in a second," he replied.

"Yes, sir." At that second, the door slid open in a quick motion. The door revealed a mucky landscape and a bright sun shining over them. There were many trees a few klicks away from them. Right near the ship were two male guards. Both men wore Native pants and shoes, homemade out of animal skin, and no shirts. The shorter of the two went closer to the ramp. Anakin, Padmé and the cones walked down the ramp. The shorter guard bowed.

"Greetings, visitors. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to our home of Specro," the guard greeted with a thick Specro accent (**which, actually, is a Russian accent. I'm not racist, I just love Russian accents**).

"I'm General Skywalker and this is Senator Amidala of Naboo," Anakin introduced. _Oh, _now_ he introduces me_, Padmé thought. The guard looked a bit confused.

"The Honorable Governor requested _Commander_ Skywalker-" he admitted.

"I was promoted to General a few days ago," Anakin corrected. The guard nodded in understanding.

"I see, sir." The other guard walked up to them, turned to face Padmé and bowed his head. He then faced both the Jedi and Senator.

"We'll escort you to our village, Visitors. The Governor has been waiting for you two," the other guard told them. Anakin and Padmé nodded. The second guard pointed to many four legged creatures.

"We'll be riding the esrohs to the village," he explained. Anakin swallowed hard. Ever since he was little, he never really liked riding live rides. He liked to be in control of the transportation, not for it to have a mind of its own. That's why he liked riding machines: no minds of their own.

"That would be fun," Padmé admitted happily. She looked up at Anakin. "Right, General?" she asked. Anakin just stared at one of the beasts. The animal licked its lips with its large tongue.

"Fun," was the only thing Anakin said, with not much enthusiasm.

_To be continued..._


	7. Meeting in Mehn

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 7: Meeting in Mehn  
**

_On board the_ Fury_..._**  
**

Admiral Wolon watched as the smaller ship disappeared into the clouds on Specro from the _Fury_.Let's hope that hoding behind the moon is a good plan, he thought. Looking at the ship made him think of his new General. Skywalker, from what he'd heard, was known for being one of the best pilots in the war, and for being reckless.

Anakin Skywalker was indeed reckless, as Palpatine had said, but that made him a better General.

Skywalker was different that the other Jedi Wolon had been assigned to in the war. For example, Master Will Ei-Di was a meditative Jedi, always planning ahead. Master Doa Burn never rushed in on orders or procedures, she liked to take precautions. Master A-Liv OrD. was a defense Jedi, never liked offenses that much.

Not even knowing him that well, Admiral Wolon knew that Skywalker liked offense better than defense, he rushed in on orders and never really meditative. Yes, _reckless _was the right choice of a word to describe Skywalker. Reckless, but _heroic. _He never left a man behind. He always made sure his rushed plans didn't have any of his men killed. He believed that it was his duty to end the war and save people._  
_

_That _indeed_ makes him a great leader,_ Wolon commented in his head. He was so caught up in thinking that he didn't hear a clone officer come up behind him.

"Sir, General Skywalker has landed on the planet. What are the next orders?" the clone officer asked. The Admiral turned around to face the officer.

"Go behind the moon so we are not spotted," he ordered. The officer saluted.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied. The Admiral looked back to the window. _Good luck, Skywalker. Don't be too reckless._

_On Specro..._

General Skywalker, Senator Amidala and the clones followed the Specro guards. All of the humans, even Threepio, rode on esrohs. Padmé and Anakin shared an esroh and some of the clones had to pair up as well.

"Blue Jack! Your blaster's poking me!" The Captain told Blue Jack, who sat behind the Captain. The Sergeant could only shrug.

"Sorry, Captain!" he replied.

"Thought of any nicknames?" the Captain asked. Blue Jack was quiet for a few seconds.

"How about Roi?" he asked. The Captain turned his head to the right, so he could hear Blue Jack better.

"Huh?"

"Roi means King, I think," Blue Jack explained. The Captain only smiled underneath his helmet and looked back to the front.

"So you've given up on the Target, then?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Hey, I still think it's a good nickname," Blue Jack admitted. He looked over to his left. He saw General Skywalker and Senator Amidala on their beast. The astromech, Artoo, followed behind the protocol droid's beast, and by the complaints the protocol made in the past half-hour, it didn't enjoy riding the thing.

"I do hope the village isn't that much farther," the protocol droid, Threepio, muttered. Artoo made a laughing sound.

"Shut up, Artoo! You're not the one who's riding a rickety four-legged creature!" Threepio yelled at the astromech.

_Ferooo!_ Artoo whistled back.

"Yes, I'd rather ride in a speeder!" Threepio shouted back. Anakin looked beside to Threepio.

"I hear you, Threepio," he told hid droid, smiling. Padmé just chuckled lightly. Anakin noticed her laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling.

"Your droid is so much like you," Padmé told Anakin. Now the Jedi was confused.

"How?"

"He hates riding live creatures just as much as you do," Padmé explained. Anakin nodded in agreement.

After another twenty minutes, the Group finally made it to their destination. They stopped at a village, full of native-like humans. Children played and women prepared for food while the men drank and laughed. Anakin had to smile. _They're like a big family_, he thought. A couple of kids spotted the unusual group and pointed at them.

"Da Jedy are here!" the smallest one exclaimed. The women making lunches stopped and looked at the group. The men drinking and laughing stopped as well. Even the kids stopped playing. Now, everyone in the village stared at them. Anakin and Padmé got off their esroh easily, but Blue Jack, the Captain and Threepio had wasn't that they were nervous that people were staring at them, they didn't know how to get off a creature. A few kids giggled as two clone troopers fell of their esroh.

The villagers all gathered together to witness these strange people. Two boys pushed through the crowd. They looked very much identical, and they were at least twelve years of age. They both had ocean blue eyes and brown hair.

"Phox, look! Clone troopers!" the one twin exclaimed. The other twin (Phox)'s eyes popped out.

"That guy looks like the _rex dei soldati, _Dan," Phox whispered to Dan, pointing to CC-7567. The Captain was confused why two young boys were pointing at him, but he didn't show it, thanks to his mask. A guard, who was with the 'Newcomers', walked up to the crowd.

"Villagers, please continue with your routines. This is an important assembly for our guests and our rulers," the guard explained. The big crowd of people suddenly moved away and did what they were doing before the 'guests' arrived. The other guard walked up to Anakin and Padmé.

"We will escort you to the Governors inside," the guard explained. He looked over to the clones, who were suddenly all straight in line. The guard leaned in to Anakin's ear so he could only hear.

"You might want to keep the soldiers out," he advised. Anakin nodded in agreement. He walked towards Blue Jack and the Captain.

"Stay outside here and keep you comlinks on, in case we need you," Anakin ordered. Blue Jack and the Captain nodded in understanding. Anakin nodded in approval, then walked back up to the one guard and Padmé. The three, followed by Artoo and Threepio, walked towards a huge tepee. Blue Jack and the Captain watched as they walked.

"They like each other," Blue Jack whispered, referring to the General and the Senator.

"I agree," the Captain reluctantly conceded.

_Back at General Skywalker and Senator Amidala..._

The Specro guards held the doors (well, sheets, to be more precise) as Anakin and Padmé walked in the huge tepee. It was so big, it could fit three standard houses on Naboo! In the middle of the tepee, many humans sat at a large table. Anakin counted twenty-five seats, but only ten were filled. This must be where the Governors meet, Anakin concluded. The Governors wore rather fancy clothes. Unlike the regular men in the village, they wore shirts! They actually looked civilized. One of the Governors turned around and noticed the Jedi and Senator. He stood up and walked up to them.

"Chowbaso Senator an Jeedai!" he greeted. He turned around to face the other Governors. "Look, boys! Our guests are here!" he added. The other nine Governors suddenly stood upa nd walked up to them. Padmé and Anakin bowed at them.

"Greetings, Governors. It's a pleasure to be on Specro," Padmé told them. All ten of the Governors nodded. One of the Governors came up to Padmé. This Governor had dark brown eyes and brown-blonde hair. He was probably in his fourties, not than much shorter than Anakin.

"We appreciate you being here, Senator and Jedi. On behalf of the planet, we'd like to invite you to our lunch," he told the guests.

"I'm with Skywalker!" a Governor called out, holding a glass. Anakin almost flinched. He looked over to the Governor who greeted them: the man with brown eyes and brown-blonde hair. _He's Ken Skywalker,_ he thought.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get cooking!" another Governor shouted. He, Governor Skywalker and three other Governors walked toward where food was being cooked. A short Governor walked up to them. He looked as if he was in his sixties.

"So, where's our new Senator? Will he be joining us?" Padmé asked the Governor. The man took a gulp from a glass. Padmé could smell that it was holi-broth._ Blasted stuff_, she thought, but she only showed curiosity to the Governor. The man nodded.

"Yes, My Lady. He is at his tepee right now. Lectures around the planet have drawn him out the past few weeks. Poor kid. Works so hard," he explained. He took another gulp at his drink.

"I'd hate to be rude, but may I ask you your name?" Padmé asked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'm Governor Eith Benvon of the country, Voldiac," Governor Benvon introduced. He looked over to Anakin.

"You related to Kenneth?" he asked. Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know. Sorry," he apologized.

"I's alright. Kenny's been talking about it since our meeting with the Chancellor. It would be nice to talk about something else," Benvon commented. Anakin and Padmé looked at each other, with confused looks, then back at Benvon.

"Governor Skywalker is _that_ interested in me?" Anakin asked. Padmé silently stepped on Anakin's boot. Anakin quietly grunted.

"I mean... Really?" he changed. Benvon nodded.

"Really," he echoed. He looked to the right, and noticed another Governor come towards them.

"Luigui! Good to see you!" Benvon yelled at the Governor, who was in his early forties. It was Luigui Almastar, Governor of Explow.

"Uhh...I saw you like five minutes ago," Almastar told him, confused. Benvon wrapped his arm around Almastar's shoulder.

"Oh? I thought I was on Hoth. But it's soooooo cold there," Benvon staggered. Anakin and Padmé looked at each other with confusion and scariness written on both of their faces. Almastar had confusion on his face, too.

"It's not cold now, Eith," Almastar explained. Benvon looked up at Almastar, his eyes starting to droop.

"But why do they call it Hoth. It should be called Coldth," he staggered again. He started to laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the galaxy.

"Okay, you've had enough to drink," Almastar told Benvon. He directed his drunk friend away from the General and the Senator. At the same time, Governor Skywalker returned from the kitchen and met up to Anakin and Padmé.

"Ah, Senator Amidala. Good to see you in person," Ken told Padmé, bowing.

"Governor. It's good to see you," Padmé replied.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself so far," Ken hoped. Padmé nodded.

"Yes, everything is great," she noted. Ken then noticed Anakin.

"And you must be General Skywalker," Ken realized. Anakin bowed to the Governor.

"In your service, Governor," he stated.

"I hope your journey here was relaxing," Ken assumed. _Well, his assumption was rather accurate,_ Anakin thought.

"Oh, yes. Very relaxing," Anakin repeated.

"Don't worry, Senator. Ratanka should be here in a few minutes-" Ken began, but he was interrupted by many of the Governor's shouts.

"Hey, look!"

"Ratanka's here!"

Everyone looked as a young man came in the tepee. The young man had long, dark hair, brown eyes and he was quite tall. He also wore simple animal skin clothing, like everyone else. In fact, he looked like Anakin with long hair and brown eyes.

_Creepy,_ Anakin thought.

"Senator. I'd like you to meet Ratanka," Ken introduced. Ratanka walked up to Padmé and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Ratanka," Padmé told Ratanka. She held out a hand to the Anakin-like clone. Ratanka shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady, and please, call me Tan," he told Padmé.

"Tan, this is General Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi who has come to escort you to the capital tomorrow," Ken introduced Anakin to Tan. Tan looked as if he recognized Anakin from somewhere.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're Shmi's son," Tan exclaimed. The music that was playing suddenly stopped. People who were talking were quiet. Everyone looked at Tan, Ken and a frozen still Anakin.

_To be continued..._


	8. A Skywalker Mystery Revealed

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 8: A Skywalker Mystery Revealed  
**

_In Mehn..._**  
**

Anakin could only blink.

"How do you know Shmi?" he finally asked. Tan moved uneasy.

"I shouldn't have said that," he muttered. He dropped his head and walked away from them. Ken reached out to him, but allowed him to leave. He looked back and Anakin and Padme.

"I'm sorry about that," Ken apologized. Anakin looked as if he were a statue, frozen from shock. A Governor, Filoi Newtal of the country Walshli, noticed the General's state.

"Is the General okay? He looks like he's gonna pass out," Newtal admitted. Ken thought quickly.

"I'm going to talk to the General. In private," he told everyone, as he pulled on Anakin's arm and lead him to his tepee. Padmé and the other Governors watched as Ken and Anakin leave the tepee. _I do hope he's alright_, Padmé thought quietly. Almastar walked up near Padmé, who had Governor Benvon hanging from his shoulder.

"Poor guy. Must be really shocked," he realized. Padmé nodded in agreement.

_Back at Kenny and Anakin..._

Ken sat Anakin down in a smaller tepee and gave him a glass of water. Anakin accepted it and took a sip. He quickly looked at

"Thanks," he thanked. Ken nodded in response.

"You okay now?" he asked Anakin, placing a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. The Jedi nodded.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what did Ratanka mean when he mentioned _Shmi_?" Anakin asked. Ken took a step back and sat down. He sighed, as he rubbed his forehead. He then looked up at Anakin.

"May I ask you something, General?" he asked. Anakin shrugged.

"Anything, sir," he said.

"Is your mother named Shmi? Shmi Skywalker?" Ken asked. Anakin looked confused for a second, then nodded.

"And you're Anakin Skywalker? You were raised on Tatooine by Shmi, your mother? You both were slaves and you won your freedom by racing in Podracers?" Ken asked more question. Anakin was confused again. _How does he know so much about my past? I hardly even know this guy!_ he thought. _I shouldn't say anything._ He looked at Ken closely. He felt the Governor through the Force. He wasn't lying. _Well, he isn't treacherous. Maybe he _is_ trustworthy._

"Yes," He finally answered. Ken leaned back into his seat. He looked like he was about to faint.

"I knew this day would come. I didn't expect it to come this soon," Ken muttered, mostly to himself. But Anakin heard him.

"What are you talking about? What's today?" he asked, confused still.

"Your mother wanted to tell you in person, about how we're related, if she never got the chance," Ken told Anakin. The Jedi still looked confused.

"I'm really confused, sir," Anakin confessed.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. When I was born, I had an older sister by six years. We lived in the Mid Rim with our father and mother. One day, our father decided to take us to a planet in the outer rim. Unfortunately, we got captured by pirates and were sold into slavery. Seeing that neither I nor my sister could survive without a parent, the sellers sold my mother, my sister and I to a planet called Miswil. My father was taken to an unknown planet, and we never saw him again. Up until I was two, I had been owned by seven different owners, each with their own type of cruelty.

"On my second birthday, my seventh owner sold my mother, leaving just my sister as my only known family member. She, only eight years old, had to continue raising me. In a way, she was like a mother to me, since I eventually forgot about our mother. She told me to stay strong and just do what our masters and mistresses told us to do. Then, when I was five years old, my sister and I were taken to a moon of Iego, where they allowed slavery. A man bought me, separating my sister and I," Ken explained, remembering the cruel life as a slave. Anakin noticed some tears well up in the Governor's eyes.

"Then, the most mesmerizing thing happened. The man took me to get my microchip out of me, and he freed me! I had never felt the feeling of freedom before, and I immediately thought of my sister. I begged the man to free my sister, but by the time we went back to get her, she was sold already. That was the most heartbreaking, saddest and the most painful moment of my life," Ken continued. Now,tears poured down his face. Anakin could feel himself starting to form tears as well, remembering when he had to leave his mother on Tatooine.

"The man introduced himself as Frederick Skywalker. I had told him that my name was also Skywalker, which made him quiet. He then explained to me why he freed me. He said that I looked a lot like his brother, Jonathan Skywalker, and wanted to see if I had any relations with him. He took me here to Specro to have my blood tested. The results came back positive: Fred was my uncle, my father's brother. I had a hard time coping to the news, but soon warmed up to him. He raised me as his own, although I addressed him as 'Uncle Fred'. As I got older, I thought of my sister more and more. When I started my training to run as Governor, I was twenty-four, I started having dreams of a woman in her thirties, holding a newborn baby. In my dream, she was in a bar on a planet called Devaron.

"I recognized the place because my sister and I used to work there when I was a slave. But it intrigued me because the woman looked like my sister. After two weeks of having the same dream, I couldn't take it anymore. I left my young family and went for Devaron in a ship. Once I landed, I searched for the bar that appeared in my vision. I asked people if they had heard of her, and most said that a woman who matched my description worked at a cantina called _Van Chester's_. I walked in and asked the manager if she owned a woman, but he said no. What he did say was that his buddy owned a woman who was pregnant and she worked for him a few times a week. He called for the woman and the moment I saw her, I immediately knew she was my sister.

"I think she thought the same with me. We talked for two hours, catching up with each others lives. It was as if she and I were never separated. But, the moment her real owner yelled for her to come back to his place, her water broke. We didn't have time to take her to the hospital, so she had to give birth in the cantina. After a few hours, she gave birth to a baby boy. She wanted to name her son after me, but I wouldn't allow it. Instead, she named the boy after the manager, who delivered the baby. I got to hold my nephew, which I'm glad of, but I had to go back to Specro," Ken explained. He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, pausing for a few moments.

"I thought that was the last time I'll ever see them," he added, now trying not to cry again. Anakin rubbed his eyes. He felt sympathy for Ken, but he was still confused. _This guy is really nice and all, and I _do_ feel sorry for him and his sister, but.._

"I don't want to be rude, Governor, but how does this connect with Shmi?" Anakin asked.

And in four simple words, Ken revealed his secret to Anakin.

_Shmi is my sister._

_To be continued..._


	9. Skywalker Reunion

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 9: Skywalker Reunion  
**

_Shmi is my sister._

Anakin heard these words, but in a way, he didn't want to. His heart started to race. His head began to throb against his skull. _If Mom and Ken were siblings..._

"Wait! So you're my-my-". He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Uncle? Yes," Ken finished. Anakin looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Many different kinds of emotions raged through his head. _Anger. Confusion. Betrayal._

"That-that's impossible! Mom never mentioned you!" Anakin shouted. Ken still stayed calm.

"She said that after my absence the second time, she thought I died because I had promised that I would go see her," he explained.

"And you broke your promise," Anakin muttered, angrily. If Ken was really Anakin's uncle, he could have at least went to visit him and Shmi. Or maybe freed them.

"Believe me, I've tried to. But it's hard to follow slaves over a long period of time," Ken explained. Anakin huffed silently. _He_ does _have a point, _Anakin thought.

"Right. With selling and trading," the Jedi admitted. Ken gave Anakin a half smile.

"At least you understand," he told his newly-found nephew. Anakin was quiet for a minute, thinking about what Ken had previously said.

"Did you see her again?" he asked. Ken nodded.

"Not long before the Battle of Geonosis, I finally found her on Tatooine. Tan and I found out that she used to be owned by Gardulla the Hutt. We negotiated with her and she revealed to us that she sold you and your mother to a Toydarian in Mos Espa. We traveled to the town and found his location. With some encouragement, he told us that she lived on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, on a moisture farm called Lars. Following the Toydarian's directions, we finally found her. At first, the owner, Cliegg Lars, wasn't happy that we intruded, but calmed down after Shmi came out and recognized me. After the mess was straightened out, we all talked about our lives and dined like a family. Cliegg, I found out, freed Shmi,then married her," Ken explained.

"So, you just left her? You didn't bother to bring her with you?" Anakin asked, rather rudely. _Maybe her death could have been avoided if he took Mom at the time_, Anakin thought silently. Ken looked a bit hurt. Not that Anakin had upset him, but what he failed to do.

"I asked, but she told me that she was happy living with Cliegg. He treated her so well. For the first time, I my sister was free and happy," Ken explained the best he could.

"You haven't seen her since then?" he asked. Ken shook his head.

"I was planning to spent a couple weeks there, or have them come over here," Ken told Anakin. The Jedi frowned. He didn't want to tell his uncle that he never will get his wish.

"Mom would have loved it here," Anakin admitted. Ken nodded.

"She would," he agreed. There was silence between the two Skywalkers.

"Have you seen her?" Ken asked. Anakin didn't answer Ken. The Jedi just sat there, no knowing what to say. The Governor noticed Anakin's silence.

"Anakin?"

"I saw her the day before the Battle of Geonosis," Anakin admitted. Ken's face lightened at the news.

"Really? How is she?" he asked. Anakin still couldn't look at his newly found uncle.

"Well...she's-she's-" he choked out.

"She's what?" Ken asked.

"-at peace." Anakin spitted out. Ken let the words sink in. Anakin watched him realized what the Jedi meant by 'peace'. Ken felt like he got hit in the stomach with a crashball. _If she's at peace, then...she's dead? The sister I hardly knew? _

"She died?" the Governor finally choked out. The Jedi nodded.

"Tusken Raiders. Vicious, mindless monsters," Anakin tried to explain without crying, repeating the words Cleigg had said about the Sand People. Ken watched as Anakin tried not to shed tears. _Damn, Kenny! We're so selfish! Shmi may have been our sister, but she was Anakin's only reliative! _the good side of Ken shouted._  
_

_She was like a mother to us, as well! _The not-so-good Ken shouted, too.

_Shut up, both of you!_ Ken shouted to the other two Kens. He came up to Anakin and sat beside him. _Make Anakin feel better,_ he told himself.

"At least we both got to see her one last time," Ken told his newly found nephew. Anakin finally looked at Ken, giving him a small smile.

"That's all you wanted, didn't you? For her to be happy?" he asked. Ken smiled back.

"Anakin. Your mother was a wonderful human being. Even with the hardships as a slave, she always saw a reason to live the next day," Ken explained. Anakin had to chuckle. _Same description I'd give about her as well_, he thought. But something else was bothering him.

"Governor?" he asked. Ken placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, you can call me Ken, if you want to," he told Anakin.

"Ken. Are you telling the truth? Are you really my mother's brother?" the Jedi asked. Ken took his hand off Anakin and placed it on his own chest.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. You Jedi can sense lying, right? I'm not lying," the Governor asked. Anakin closed his eyes. He could feel Ken's feelings emotions. Usually, when someone was lying, they were tense, uncomfortable, and there would be a hint of darkness within them. However, Anakin didn't sense that in Ken. He could only sense happiness, truth, excitement and loving feelings from Ken. _He isn't lying, that's for sure, _Anakin thought.

"No, you're not. But are you certain?" Anakin asked, just to make sure. Ken nodded.

"If you want to have a blood sample taken, you can," the older Skywalker suggested. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"You have that kind of stuff here?" he asked. Ken burst into laughter.

"Just because we have a _simple_ way of _living_, doesn't _mean_ we don't have _technology_," he explained though his laughter. Anakin smiled a bit.

"Well, I knew you guys had holograms," the Jedi Knight admitted.

"Yes, we can be deceiving fools, can we?" Ken asked, still a bit giddy.

"I would have done the same thing," Anakin told him, truthfully. _Weird how someone I'd just met becomes my uncle and I feel that I've known him my whole life. But somehow, there's still a bit of uncertainty, _Anakin thought.

_"_So, how's it like to be a Jedi?" Ken asked. Anakin awoke from his thought immediately. He thought over Ken's question and chuckled.

"Well, hard, but very rewarding," he admitted. Ken looked surprised.

"Really? Is it kind of like fighting with sticks, but you use the Force and those saber things?" he asked.

"With lightsabers? Yes, very much the same, but you could get killed easily. We always must be focused," Anakin explained. Ken nodded in understanding.

"So, could anyone be a Jedi, or do they have to have those media-clorine things?" Ken asked. Anakin nodded to himself. This was going to be the beginning of a...well...friendship.

...

Tan paced around outside the main tepee. _Dad's gonna kill me for doing that!_ he told himself. He felt really bad for making Anakin almost faint. Tan wasn't really someone to bring up news all of the sudden. _Well, I'm gonna have to do that when I'm a Senator,_ Tan thought.

"Is anyone out here?" a voice asked. Tan jumped in the air and did a 180 degree turn. An unfamiliar female human stood there with a confused face. _Wait, I_ just _met her! What's she doing back here?_

"Senator Amidala? What are you doing back here?" Tan asked Padmé. The Senator shrugged.

"I was looking for you, Ratanka. You ran off in such a hurry," she told him. Tan smiled, but then frowned.

"I was scolding myself," he explained. Padmé still looked confused.

"For what?" she asked. Tan just shrugged.

"I scared General Skywalker," he told her. Padmé nodded a couple times. _Well, he's not the first one to scare him,_ Padmé thought to herself. _Then again, not much really scares him._

"I think he's okay," she assured him. Tan smiled to her.

"Do you know General Skywalker?" he asked. Padmé nodded.

"He saved me many times," she revealed, smiling. She could recall all the times her husband had saved her. Tan couldn't help but smile as well.

"How much is many?" he asked. Padmé chuckled lightly.

"Very much," she admitted. The two politicians chuckled lightly together.

"I think I should go see if he's okay," Tan declared. Padmé patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," she told him. Tan smiled, then ran behind a tepee, which was three meters away from the large tepee. He first looked to the left, then to the right, then darted to a tepee in front of him. He was about to do it again with a tepee to his right when-

"Whatcha doin' Tanny?" a small voice asked. Tan jumped silently and turned around. There, two and a half feet below his head, was a little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and an adorable smile.

"Camilia! What are you doing?" he whispered sternly. The little girl smiled still.

"I just asked you da same thain," she told Tan. The young man sighed and bent down to her level. He took out a hand and ruffled the little girl's blonde curls.

"I'm trying to find Daddy. Do you know where he is?" Tan asked.

"Daddy went wid you to his tent just a flew seconds ago," Camilia told Tan, pointing to a tent to the right of them. Tan looked to where her finger was pointing. He saw Ken and General Skywalker talking inside.

"That's not me. That's a Jedi who looks like me," Tan explained.

"Is he our bruhder? We already have five. I don't want anoder wan," Camilia asked. Tan ruffled her hair again, then stood up straight.

"No, he's not our brother, but he may be our cousin," Tan placed a finger to her head, as if she were thinking it over. Ther, she shrugged.

"Anoder cousin won't hurt," she accepted. At that second, a few other kids, three boys and a girl, ran up to Camilia and Tan.

"C'mon, Camey! There's clone troopers here!" a boy, who was around eight year old, told Camilia.

"Yea, and one has a skirt!" a girl told her, giggling.

"We're gonna play with him!" a four year old boy with red hair exclaimed. They pointed to a clone trooper who had a blue "skirt" on. (This was actually CC-7567).

"Who's dat?" Camey asked, confused. The four children looked at each other, confused. The eight year old shrugged.

"We don't know. He looks cool," he told Camey. The little three year old pulled on Tan's pants leg.

"Can I go wif dem, pwease?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Go ahead," Tan allowed, smiling. Camey hugged him quickly, then joined the other kids and ran up to the clone trooper. Tan chuckled to himself, as he walked over to the tepee where Ken and General Skywalker was. He stood outside the tepee for a few minutes, just whistling quietly.

He then noticed Anakin and Ken walking out of the tepee. He turned around to face them and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, General. I didn't realize..." Tan began. Anakin waved his hand as if he forgot all about the situation.

"It's alright. Ken was just telling me about our heritage," Anakin explained. Ken walked back to the large tepee. Tan nodded.

"I guess he told you about he and your mom are related, right?" Tan asked. Anakin nodded.

"It's too bad she passed. She would have loved this," Anakin added, doubtfully. He looked down, suddenly interested in the ground. At that moment, Tan understood.

"Oh! I'm..so sorry about Shmi," he truthfully told the Jedi.

"Don't be. She was...complete...before she died," Anakin recalled. Then, he realized something. _Maybe that's what she meant. She got to see her brother and me before she passed,_ he thought.

"She was a great woman," Tan assured Anakin, placing his right hand on the Jedi's shoulder. Anakin turned to face him and smiled.

"Thanks, Tan."

"No problem. That''s what families do," Tan explained. Anakin raised his eyebrow.

"You're related to me?" he asked. Now Tan gave Anakin the 'confused' look.

"The Governor didn't tell you?" Anakin shrugged.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm...kind of his son," Tan explained. Anakin just froze again. _Uncle Kenny is full of surprises,_ he joked inside his head. After a minute or so, he finally came to.

"Well, that explains why we look so much alike," Anakin admitted.

"Yea, freaky, right?" Tan asked, smiling.

"Freaky," Anakin agreed. There was an awkward silence between the newly found 'cousins'.

"I never expected to have a cousin," Anakin admitted. Tan nodded in agreement.

"Actually..cousins," he added.

"Cousin_s_?"

"Well, I have a few siblings, then there's my great-uhh..._our_ great- uncle's kids. So, there's a lot of Skywalkers in this village," Tan explained. Anakin's eyes widen.

"Wow. How can you deal with such a big family?" he asked. Tan shrugged.

"Years of family reunions, I guess," he explained.

"When I was a kid, I just had my mom," Anakin told Tan.

"Oh yea. I had forgotten you were a slave. Sorry," Tan apologized.

"It' okay. A lot of people don't know." Anakin assured Tan. Tan smiled. There was another awkward silence between the cousins._ Wait, if Tan has cousins and siblings, then Skywalker must be popular here,_ Anakin thought.

"So, Skywalker is a popular name here?" Anakin asked, breaking the slience.

"Actually, across the galaxy."

"Oh, yes. I do recall."

At that moment, Captain CC-7567 ran passed them and screamed. Anakin held onto the Captain.

"Captain! Are you alright?" he asked. The Captain shook.

"I'm-I'm being chased by those kids! You have to help me!" he pleaded. Tan looked over the clone Captain's shoulder to see a bunch of kids run towards them.

"It's alright. Just my sister and cousins," he told the Captain. At that second, three little boys and two girls grabbed onto the Captain and jumped all around them. Anakin released the poor trooper. The youngest girl, around three years old, grabbed onto the Captain's left hand.

"C'mon, Mr. Wex! You pwomised you'd pway wif us," the little girl told the Captain. The kids all stopped jumping up and down.

"Do you have a name, sir?" asked the oldest boy, who was around eight years old and had blue eyes and brown hair. The Captain shook his head under his helmet. Tan started to smile.

"I think little Camey just named you, Captain," he noticed. The Captain (although you couldn't see) gave a confused look.

"They've been calling me the _rex something or somewhat_," the Captain explained. The children all giggled.

"Camey called you the _rex dei soldati, _sir," the oldest boy explained. The Captain took off him helmet. All of the kids wowed in shock and amazement.

"Yep yep yep! He's a Wex, alwite!" Camey exclaimed. The three boys and other girl giggled again. The Captain looked confused again.

"What's she trying to say?" he asked. The youngest boy, who was around four and had red hair and blue eyes, looked up at him.

"She called you _Rex_, because you look like the _King of Soldiers_," he explained in a small voice. The Captain looked at the General and the new Senator.

"What do you think?" he asked. Anakin shrugged.

"I think it's perfect, _Rex_," he told _Rex_. The Captain considered the name for a second.

"I like it," he admitted. The kids hollered in joy. Anakin and Tan chuckled. The Captain bent down to Camey's height.

"Thank you, little one,"_ Rex_ told her. She giggled in shyness. Rex stood up straight and placed his helmet back on his head.

"So. What do you want to play?" Rex asked. The kids all looked at each other and looked back at Rex.

"TAG!" they shouted, as they poked Rex in the leg. The clone captain then ran after them. Anakin and Tan chuckled again.

"So, are they your siblings and cousins?" he asked. Tan nodded.

"Yep. The boys are Reuben,the oldest, Sam and the youngest boy is Geblon. Camey is my youngest sister and the other little girl is Amela, Geblon's sister. Reuben and Sam are brothers and also my cousins," Tan explained. Anakin nodded.

"Camey looks like you," he noted.

"They all do," Tan agreed. He looked turned to face Anakin.

"They're your cousins, too," he added.

"They are?"

"Yea. They're Skywalkers," Tan explained briefly. Anakin nodded. He looked over to see other clones being admired by the kids. One of the kids touched Blue Jack's blood-stained armor.

"The kids are pretty fascinated with the soldiers," he remarked. Tan nodded.

"The children know that they are all one person, but they don't see them that way, I think," Tan explained. Anakin gave Tan a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"They, well the younger ones, like to refer them as a lot of twins, and each of them are individuals," Tan explained.

"The Jedi see them as that, too," Anakin added. Tan watched as some other children talked to some clones.

"The child mind is very extraordinary, isn't it?"

"Very extraordinary," Anakin agreed, watching the children as well. At that moment, Ken walked up to them.

"Hey boys," he greeted them.

"Hey, Dad," Tan waved at his father.

"Uh...hi, Ken," Anakin answered, unsure. _Should I call him Ken or Uncle? I still don't know him _that_ well_, Anakin thought.

"It's alright, Anakin. You can call me whatever you like." He paused for a moment. "May I call you Anakin?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if after the meeting, you boys would like to have dinner with us. Our uncle is visiting here and I think he'd like to meet you, Anakin," Ken explained. Tan smiled like a five year old who just found out that they were going to have candy for dinner.

"We should invite Senator Amidala!" he brought up.

"I think she'd like that," Anakin assured Tan. _Well, if she's part of the family, then she should know some members, as well,_ Anakin thought.

"Now, lets go join our fellow Governors for lunch, shall we?" Ken asked. Anakin then just realized that he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"I _am_ a bit hungry," he admitted, trying to sound modest.

"Well, let's go eat then," Tan offered. The tree Skywalkers walked together back to the large tepee.

_To be continued..._


	10. What are the Scipians Up To?

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 10: What Are The Scipians Up To?**

_On Scipio..._**  
**

A young military officer, by the name of Commander Alice von Hämsterviel, observed the _Fury _fly behind the Scipio moon (which was also Specro's moon) via telescope. The officer wore a military outfit of dark black and shiny black boots. Her hair was put up in her had, which was a short, black velvet hat. She smiled evilly as _Fury _disappeared. She was in a control room, with many wires, operations, and other military uses. The control room was built inside a military station attached to the Chairman of Scipio's palace, which was on agricultural land on the surface of Scipio.

Alice von Hämsterviel chuckled to herself, as she thought of the crew on the _Fury _and the Specros down on the surface of Specro_. _

_Idiots_, she thought.

You see, the Scipians never really liked the Specros. The Scipians only wanted Specro's only known natural resource: amyethist. Now, this is actually illegal. By law, if an unoccupied planet (e.g. Specro) is near an occupied planet (Scipio), that closer planet may use any resources on that planet and they own it. But, the law also states that if that unoccupied planet is actually occupied by any intelligent race, the planet which previously owed it must give up their rule over it and to not feed off the resource. This law referred to Specro and Scipio.

Long story short, the Scipians continued to take the resources off Specro without the Specros knowing.

That's why the Scipians believed the Specros were idiots while the Specros saw the Scipians as greedy, unreliable lying thieves. Or _whusketories, _as they call them_._

A young man walked up beside her and noticed her evil look. He wore a military outfit as well. He and the young woman looked a lot alike, except that he didn't wear a hat, his hair was a light blonde colour and Alice's hair was a light brown. The young man swallowed hard and loosened his collar up. He also looked like he just came from Tatooine: sweaty and...well..._sweaty_.

"Uh, C-Commander Hämsterviel, s-sir?" he asked. Alice sighed, as she placed a hand to the side of her head and rubbed it. _I know that idiotic voice from anywhere. Sadly,_ Alice von Hämsterviel thought to herself.

"What is it, Dave?" she asked the officer. Dave started to sweat a bit more. He was petrified of orders and giving others messages, simply because he believed that he would messed them up.

"The Chair-chair-chairman re-requests a-a re-report," Dave stuttered. Alice grumbled. She made a 180 degree turn and went to walk out the door. Dave didn't notice her leave until ten seconds later. He quickly scurried to catch up with her.

"He wants to know what's up, right, Lieutenant Quirrel?" Alice asked, annoyed. She didn't really like Dave. He was an idiot. Everything he said was idiotic. That was mostly because he was afraid of everything. But Quirrel wasn't the dumbest person on Scipio; the Chairman was. He believed he was the smartest person in the universe. If anyone corrected him, interrupted him or even tried to put their opinion across, he'd put the Box of Shame. Well, not really. The Chairman would only do it if he felt like it. Alice certainly didn't like the Chairman. A Tusken Raider was smarter than him.

"Yes-yes, C-Commander," Dave answered her question, still stuttering. Alice didn't slow down her pace.

"Well, those simple-minded mynocks on Specro want a Senator to represent them in the Senate," she explained. Dave then stopped shuddering. He actually looked calmer. He even smiled!

"Cool." Alice stopped. She stepped in front of him, to face him. _Did he really just say that?_

"How is that cool, Quirrel?" she asked him. Dave's smile disappeared.

"It's...n-not cool?" he shuddered again. Alice raised an eyebrow at him. _How dumb can this guy get?_ she thought.

"Did you fail history at the academy?" she asked him. The Lieutenant started to stutter again.

"Uh...m-maybe?" he asked. Alice stopped walking. She turned to Dave and slapped him across the face! Dave wailed as if she shot him and dropped a bolder on him or something. Alice was too occupied in Dave's stupidity that she didn't notice.

"Idiot! If the Specros get away with having a Senator represent them, they'll tell about the whole amethyst thing!" she exclaimed. Dave placed his right hand on his now red cheek. His eyebrow raised up.

"I thought we st-stole the am-amethyst fr-from them y-years ago. Well, our-our ancestors d-did," Dave admitted. The Commander was about to slap him again when she realized what he just said.

"Wow. Do you get blonde moments sometimes? 'Cause this is the first non-idiotic remark you've said in ten years," Alice congratulated Dave. The Lieutenant smiled a little.

"So...if the Specros do tell of the-the amethyst in-incident, we co-could be thrown out of the-the Republic?" he asked. Alice listened to his question.

"Yes." She thought for a moment. "Make that two non-idiotic remarks," she added. _Maybe Quirrel isn't that stupid and naive_, she thought to herself. The lieutenant smiled to himself, obviously impressed. Soon, they were in the Chairman's office (which was more like a room. It could fit fifty people in it). The room was very fancy, with a throne-like chair, a fancy desk made out of amethyst, a carpet made out of wampa (cruelty) and it had two chairs in front of the desk. The room was lit up by a large window with the midday sun beaming through it. You would have thought you were in a Senator's office back on Coruscant.

The chairman was reading a book called _Dictatorship for Scruffy-lookin' Nerf Herders. _He didn't even look up when Alice and Dave came up to his desk.

"What is it, Commander Hamsterwheel?" he asked. Alice noticed that the Chairman pronounced her last name wrong. Again.

"It's Hämsterviel, your Majesty," she corrected. The Chairman still didn't look up at her or Dave. He was still too busy reading his book. _What a douche_, Alice thought.

The Chairman shrugged. "Whatever. What's the progress?" he asked. Alice stood up straight.

"The Specros are ready to ship off their excuse of a politician to the Senate," she reported. This time, the Chairman looked up at them. He placed his book down and leaned back into his chair. Suddenly, he started to chuckle.

"Another Senator? They haven't been doing that for years! Not since my grandfather's time!" he laughed uncontrollably. If you're wondering why he's laughing uncontrollably, it's because-

Alice chucked a bit, too. "I even know the sleemo's name: Ratanka Skywalker," she revealed. The Chairman stopped laughing. He sat up out of his chair.

"Skywalker? As in Governor Skywalker's boy?" he asked. Alice shrugged. She didn't know of any other Skywalkers who were Governors _and_ who had sons named Ratanka.

"I believe so," she admitted. The Chairman didn't look satisfied. He wanted a _yes_ or a _no_ answer, not someone's blasted _opinion_. Even if it came from his best Commander.

"Well, did you do a research?" he asked. Alice eyeballed all over the room. _What the Hell?_ she thought.

"Sir?" she asked. The Chairman looked really annoyed. He seriously did not like to repeat himself.

"A _research_. Did you do a _research_?" he asked her, in a slower tone, so she could understand. Alice had that 'ooooohhhh' look on her face, as in she finally understood.

"Uh, no I did not," she admitted. The Chairman froze. He then stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"WHAT?" he hollered. Alice tried not to panic. She looked over to Quirrel, who was shaking even more than he usually did. Alice looked at the Chairman and pointed a finger at Quirrel.

"I asked Lieutenant Quirrel to do it!" she shouted. Quirrel looked at Alice, then back at the Chairman with complete shock.

"Hu-huh? She-she d-didn't!" Quirrel shook even more now. Not to mention that he began to sweat, and a tiny bit got on the Chairman's antique, five hundred year old desk that was passed down from father to son. The Chairman waved his hand at Quirrel.

"Stop it, Squirrel! Man, you shutter more than a tauntaun does when it smells a wampa," he told the shaking officer. He gestured Quirrel to sit down.

"So-sorry, s-sir," Dave muttered, sitting down. The Chairman sat down as well, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Forgiven." He then looked at the Commander and Lieutenant. "For the whole research thing, we'll make my secretary do it," he told them. He reached over to a holodisk and pressed a button. At that moment, a hologram of a young female human appeared. He attire was very professional.

"Andrea, download a full biography on Governor Kenneth Skywalker and his son, Ratanka Skywalker," the Chairman ordered. The hologram of the secretary bowed.

"Yes, your Grace," she replied, respectfully. Then, the hologram disappeared. The Chairman leaned back into his chair with a satisfied look on his thin, hard face. He looked pleased.

"This is brilliant! That son of a Bantha stands no chance with my weapon-" he began. But, for once, Quirrel wasn't sweating.

"Actually, it's owned by the government," he interrupted the Chairman, in a _as-a-matter-of-fact_ tone. The Chairman froze. He stared at Quirrel with a shocked and angry expression on his face. Alice was shocked, too. _Quirrel never does anything like that! _she thought._  
_

"Did..you..just..inter...upt..me?" the Chairman asked, trying not to loose his temper. Now, Quirrel was sweating like a wampa on Tatooine. Alice still looked shocked, but she fought very hard not to laugh. _Well, so much for breaking your record..._

"Y-yes? I-I m-mean-" Quirrel began. The Chairman stood up and pounded his fist on his desk again.

"GUARDS! TAKE LIEUTENANT SQUIRREL TO THE BOX OF SHAME!" he shouted toward the door. Not a second later, two buff guards came in. The both picked up Dave by his arms and took him out of the office.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the Box of Shame!" Dave cried out. His voice got dimmer and dimmer as the guards took him away. The Chairman pressed a button on his desk. A hologram of a skinny Sergeant came up.

"Ned?" the Chairman asked. The Sergeant saluted.

"Yes, your Highness?" Ned asked.

"You're the new Lieutenant," the Chairman told him. Suddenly, Ned jumped in the air.

"Sweet! A promotion!" he exclaimed, as the hologram disappeared. The Chairman froze in surprise, or in shock. _I don't know what's more annoying: Squirrel's sweating or Ned's over enthusiasm,_ the Chairman thought. He got out of his daze when he noticed Alice staring at him. He leaned back into his chair.

"So, who came to pick up the one-eyed egg-sucking son of a sleemo-devil this time?" he asked. Alice sat up straight.

"From what I've seen, it's a_ Venator-_class Star Destroyer known as the _Fury_," she reported. The Chairman nodded in understanding.

"The Admiral?" he asked. Alice thought for a moment. _The _Fury_'s Admiral...what was it again? Dim Willon? Dumb Willow? Dean Wolly? Wait-Den! Den Wolon!_

"Admiral Den Wolon. He's had that scrap metal since the Battle of Geonosis. A very excellent strategist. He escaped the Separatists quite a few times. He had also fought on the battlefield," Alice recited. The Chairman still had a look of satisfaction, as if everything was going as planned.

"I see. Any Jedi?" he asked. Alice thought back. _I think it was like General Skywalker, or something like that. Isn't he the Hero With No Fear, as well?...Yes. Yes, he is._

"Yes. General Skywalker," she answered. The Chairman suddenly looked like he was going to choke. His face went all red, and he wasn't breathing. Alice raised her eyebrow. _Was it something I said?_

"As in _Anakin_ Skywalker? The _Hero_ With No _Fear_?" the Chairman choked out. Alice looked around with her eyeballs.

"Uh...yea?" she answered, unsure. Unexpectedly, the Chairman pounded his fists into the desk and repeatedly hit it over and over again. You would have thought he was having a fit!

"Kr**f! Kr**f! Kr**f! We're bantha fodder!" he screamed out. Alice leaned back more into her seat to get away from him. _Why is he freaking out?_ she thought.

"How?" she asked. The Chairman flung his head into the desk.

"If we kill Skywalker, the galaxy will know for sure!" he muffled into the desk. The Commander looked around again. Suddenly, she snorted. _If he's worried over a stupid, below poverty level chum-basket escaping us, then he's crazy. Wait...I don't even think the galaxy knows about him._

"He's just a wannabe politician. We can easily take him down," Alice assured the Chairman. The political leader raised his head upward to look at Alice.

"I was talking about the General, you moron!" he yelled at her.

"Oh," was all she said. He flopped his head back onto the desk.

"Besides, we're nothing against a Jedi," the Chairman cried into the desk again. Alice leaned back into her seat._ He does have a point. What_ do _we have against a_ Jedi_? And if we do take him out, we'd be branded as traitors!_

"There would be price to pay if the Republic's hero were to be wiped from the galaxy," Alice admitted. The Chairman raised his head up again.

"Did I _ask_ for your _opinion_, Hamsterwheel?" he asked, trying not to loose his temper. _He mispronounced my name_ again! Alice thought.

"_Hämsterviel_," she corrected. The Chairman sat up.

"Whatever. But we should find out more about this Jedi," he noted. He pressed a button on his desk again. A hologram of his secretary came up again. " Andrea, get everything you can find about Anakin Skywalker, the _Hero With No Fear_," he told her. Andrea looked up from typing.

"Sir, I found about five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred findings for just Kenneth Skywalker," she explained.

"In individuals?" the Chairman asked. Andrea nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, did you type in _Governor_?" the Chairman reminded his secretary.

"No, sir. I will sir," Andrea told the Chairman. The Chairman leaned into his big chair.

"Good, and don't forget to search for General Anakin Skywalker," he ordered. Andrea nodded.

"Will do, sir," she replied, as her hologram disappeared. The Chairman leaned sighed, as he rubbed the side of his head tiredly. Alice scooted herself forward in her chair.

"So, what do you plan to do?" she asked the Chairman. The Chairman pointed a finger at Alice's face.

"Don't order me around, Hamsterwheel or you'll end up in the box of shame as well!" he warned. Alice backed away from his finger.

"Okay, take all the time to decide. But they're going back to Coruscant tomorrow before midday," she stated. The Chairman leaned back into his chair.

"You could have told me that earlier," he told her rudely. Alice shifted her seat back a little. She put her hands up in defense.

"Well, it didn't seem urgent, since I also found out that Senator Amidala traveled with General Skywalker on that Republic ship," she explained. The Chairman leaned into the desk to get closer to Alice.

"See? Another thing you could have told me EARLIER!" he yelled in her face. Unfortunately, for Alice, some of the Chairman's saliva spattered onto her face. Slowly, she wiped it off her face with her sleeve.

"I apologize, sir," she stated after she finished wiping her face.

"Whatever, Hamsterwheel," the Chairman stated. Alice sighed, annoyed. "So, Senator Amidala and General Skywalker accompanied the escort?" he questioned. Alice nodded in assurance.

"Yes, sir," she stated. The Chairman slowly leaned his head into his hand, supported by his arm. Alice did her best not to look confused and suspicious. _What is he thinking?_ she wondered.

"How can we get around getting rid of this Ratanka kid without getting rid of Skywalker and the Senator?" he asked, mostly to himself. Alice now showed her confusion. All these Skywalkers were hard to distinguish. _They breed like rabbits,_ she thought bitterly, despite her lost understanding.

"Wait...Ken or Anakin?" she asked. The Chairman shot his head up at her.

"THE GENERAL, IDIOT!" he shrieked, sounding like a four-year-old girl. Suddenly, he looked surprised. Like he just had a 'eureka' moment. "Hold on...they're all Skywalkers," he stated slowly. Alice eyeballed the room.

"Yea?" she asked.

"They're...all..._Skywalkers_," the Chairman realized. Alice raised an eyebrow. _Seriously, Chairman? You really that dumb?_

"Sir, what's your point?" she asked, confused.

"They're all _Skywalkers_!" he repeated.

"Why do you keep repeating that?" she asked, suspiciously. The Chairman suddenly had this humongous grin smeared across his face.

" 'Cause they are all _Skywalkers_!" he repeated again. Alice couldn't take it! She reached over the desk, grabbed the Chairman's collar and pulled his face to hers.

"FOR FORCE'S SAKE, CHAIRMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she screamed into his face. This time, she got some of her saliva on his face. The Chairman slowly pulled her hand away from his collar.

"Hamsterwheel. Please do not yell like that again," he warned her again. Alice swiftly sat back in her chair.

"Sorry, sir," she appologized. She straightened her uniform out before asking, "What do you mean by that?" The Chairman sighed. Did he really have to explain everything to Alice?

"Ken Skywalker. Ratanka Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker. They're all Skywalkers," he insisted. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I got that," she muttered.

"They're possibly related to each other," the Chairman added. Alice raised her left eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" she asked, not really wanting an answer. The Chairman smiled evilly.

"They can all die together," he told her. Alice rose her eyebrow even more.

"Now, isn't that a little harsh?" she admitted, trying to prove her point. Sure, she didn't like the Specros, but she didn't want them dead, nor the General. The Chairman leaned in closer to Alice.

"Here's my plan: we'll send in the Seppies to tear the ship apart, making it look like they did it and we had nothing to do with it," he explained his 'plan'. Alice suddenly looked enthusiastic.

"Great plan, sir! Just one thing," she told the Chairman. She gestured to whisper into his ear. The Chairman shifted his head so his right ear was near Alice. She leaned in a little more.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR KRIFFING MIND?" she shrieked into his eardrum. The Chairman hollered in surprise and a little pain. The shrieking caught him so off guard that he fell out of his chair! He grunted as he tried to get up.

"I am not! It's a very logical plan," the Chairman insisted, as he struggled to get back into his chair. Alice braved herself on what she was about to do next.

"What's your big idea, then? We're part of the Republic, remember? We can't contact the Separatists!" the Commander yelled . The Chairman froze for a moment. Alice looked scared. _Damn! He's gonna fire me!_ she thought.

"_We_ can't. But I know someone who _can_," he told her, smiling. Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Shouldn't I be fired by now?_ she asked herself in her head. The Chairman typed in some letters into his holo-phone. Within seconds, a hologram of a young man appeared. He wore Senatorial garments which reflected Scipio's past warriors; it looked like he was wearing armor. He also had a gel-haircut with tattoos over his eyebrows. The Chairman was happy to see him.

"Rush Clovis!" he greeted. Clovis waved excitedly at the Chairman.

"Chairman!" he yelled back.

"I have a proposition for you. Contact the Seppies and tell them to send as many star-ships as possible," the Chairman ordered. Clovis's smile faded.

"Why?" he asked, rather annoyed. The Chairman grabbed the desk and gridded his teeth in anger.

"JUST DO IT!" he hollered at Clovis. The Senator now had anger written across his face.

"_You_ do it!" he yelled back. The Chairman released the desk from his grip. He then pinched the higher bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache.

"Fine. Just connect me to Dooku," he commanded in a softer tone. Clovis just grumbled under his breathe as his image disappeared. Alice chuckled rather loudly. The Chairman stared at her. His face basically stated _why are you doing that?_

"What were you saying about you knowing someone who can contact the Seppies?" the Commander asked. The Chairman wasn't in the mood; you could tell it in his face.

Facing Alice, the Chairman pointed at the hologram, which was making a fuzzy hologram appear. "He's contacting them for me; I'm just going to negotiate with them. See?" he asked. At that moment, a hologram of an old man sitting in a command chair appeared.

"Greeting, Count Dooku," the Chairman greeted. Count Dooku was an odd-looking specimen. He had a long, broad body, his beard hid most of his face and he gave a smile which was just a set-up. He sat in a control chair gallantly, as if he were some sort of king.

Unknowing to the Chairman, he was a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Tyranus.

Dooku gave the Chairman a comforting grin. "Chairman Marvin. For what do I owe the pleasure to see you?" the Count asked. The Chairman, or Marvin, slammed a fist on his desk. He tried to hide his fear by showing anger, but that didn't help much. Dooku could sense the Chairman's fear.

"I need as many of your starships as possible. Kenneth Skywalker's son is going to be the new Senator to represent Specro," the Chairman explained as best as he could without trying to make the Count upset. Unluckily for the Chairman, he made Dooku upset. The image of the Count's eyebrows pressed together and he showed his teeth.

"You cannot allow that, Chairman! We had an agreement. You'd have Senator Clovis of the Banking Clan to represent both Scipio and Specro. We need Specro's resources to fund for new weapons," he explained. Unknowingly to the Specros, the Scipians were giving the amethyst to the Separatists.

The Chairman gulped a bit."The Specros don't know we're still taking their amethyst. The Republic should not know, either," he explained. Dooku nodded in consideration. "Not only that, the boy might tell the Republic that we stole some amethyst years ago," the Chairman added.

Dooku leaned his head on his arm, which stroked his beard. Then, he smiled. "So, we'll silence the boy once and for all. I'll send ships to attack the Republic cruiser with the boy on board. With his son dead, the Governor will grieve and give up his power. The other leaders of the Specro Party will be begging to have you control them, " he revealed his plan. He chuckled a bit, as well.

But what about Skywalker and Senator Amidala, the Chairman thought. He decided not to bring them into the conversation.

"So we'll have the goods for sure?" the Chairman asked. Dooku smiled, but it wasn't a happy one: it was an evil sinister smile.

"Exactly." The Chairman stayed quiet for a few more seconds. His eyes left Dooku's image while he thought. _Sure, Dooku can supply the things we need, and he _sounds _assuring, but _how_ is he so _positive_?_ The Chairman thought over. He looked back at Dooku.

"But, are you sure this will work?" he asked. Dooku leaned back into his chair with confidence on his face.

"I know Kenneth as a politician. Everything he does revolves around his children," Dooku assured the Chairman again. The Chairman sighed in half-relief.

"So, this is a guaranteed win-win, right?" he asked Dooku, just to be sure. The Count smiled.

"Yes. Your re-enforcements will arrive within the next few hours," Dooku promised. No later did he say that did his image disappear.

_To be continued..._


	11. The Specros Find Out

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter ****11: The Specros Find Out  
**

_On the surface of Specro..._

In the country of Mehn, everything was peaceful. Grown-ups were now inside the tepees getting their lunches ready. The only ones outside were kids playing with the clone troopers (and possibly almost breaking them) and three Skywalkers were walking side-by-side, deep into conversation.

"So, Anakin, you should dine with us tonight with our family," Tan suggested. Anakin turned to face him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be intruding," he admitted. Tan placed a hand on Anakin's left shoulder, with a huge smile on his face.

"C'mon, Anakin! You're family. Besides, you can meet Great-Uncle Fred. He's someone worth talking to," he explained. Anakin grinned as well. _Might as well give it a shot,_ he decided.

"He sounds like he is," he agreed. Something made him stop to think:_ Fredrick is Jonathan's brother, and Jonathan is mom and Ken's father._ Surely, Ken must have heard something about Jonathan. "Do you know much about your father, Ken?" Anakin asked.

Kenneth didn't reply at first. Ratanka noticed his father's hesitation, and patted his father's shoulder. Ken sighed, as he placed his hand over his son's.

"Not really. I never knew him. Your mom knew more than I did," he admitted. Anakin felt a bit of his heart tear with pain. The mere mention of her still pained him.

"What did she know?" he asked. Ken stayed quiet for a few seconds, gathering up his memory.

"He was a navigator on a star freighter, I believe," he answered. He thought again. "He was the only Skywalker at that time to do so and he was also one of the best," he added. Anakin digested the description of his (and Tan's) grandfather. _I guess I know where I get my pilot talents from,_ he thought. But something made him think twice.

"Forgive my rudeness, Ken, but if Jonathan was a pilot, how did he end up on pirate grounds?" he asked. Ken gave Anakin a small shrug.

"I can't say. I apologize for not providing much information, " he apologized. "I believe that he tried to be Senator of this planet as well," he added. Another shrug. "Sorry, that's all I know," he apologized. Anakin waved it off.

"I really appreciate it, Ken." He was quiet for a few moments. "Is it alright if Senator Amidala dined with us, as well?" he asked. Tan patted Anakin's shoulder.

"Of course, she can," he told him.

The three Skywalkers quietly got inside the tent. The other Governors were standing around in the tent and still talking.

Tan and Ken went to go talk to a Governor while Anakin searched for Padme. I_ know you're here_, he thought. _I really need to talk to you._ After all that had happened in the past hour, he just needed to see his wife.

Too bad she was lost in a sea of Governors and waiters.

"General," a voice called from behind him. The voice of an angel. He turned around to see the voice's owner. _She_ is _an angel,_ he thought.

"Senator," he greeted back.

"Are you alright? You almost fainted," she told him. Concern controlled her. Anakin could hear it in her voice. He rubbed the side of his head with his robotic hand. The cold metal was relief on his hot head.

"I know. Governor Skywalker told me something," he muttered. His head started to pound. He wanted to collapse into her arms. He wanted to be weak. He wanted her.

But he had to be strong. For the Republic. For Obi-Wan. For Ken. For Tan.

For her.

She gave him a concerned look. _What is it, Ani?_ She could see him weakening.

"What?"

"He's kind of my uncle," he revealed. He watched Padme's expression. It went from concerned to satisfied.

"I figured that," she admitted. She didn't sound confused or surprised at all. Anakin raised an eyebrow_. Huh? How is that-?_

"Wait, he told you?" he choked out. Padme shrugged.

"He told me his thoughts, so I guess so," she explained. Anakin nodded in agreement. _She probably doesn't know about Tan,_ he figured.

"Did he tell you that Ratanka's his son?" he asked. Padme's eyes widened for a moment. Then, she smiled.

"That explains why he looks like you," she admitted.

"He invited me to meet his family, and even said that you could join," he told her. Padme gained butterflies in her stomach._ It would be nice to meet his family alongside with him._

"Well, I'm honored," she told him, giving her husband a smile. Anakin couldn't help but smile.

Silence overcame Anakin. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but then other people might become suspicious. He couldn't risk their relationship to become public, even if the were on a secluded planet from other officials.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like I have known them my whole life," Anakin explained. Padme nodded in agreement.

"That's what families are like, I assume. Those related to you and who can relate to you feel as if you had known them for ever," she added.

Somehow, Anakin had to agree.

_On the_ Fury...

A deck officer sat at a control desk. He was rather bored, having to sit and listen if anything suspicious were to happen. To which nothing suspicious happened so far. _I'd rather go fighting on the front lines_, the trooper thought. Suddenly, a light started to flash. The trooper snapped out of his boredom.

He looked at the buttons carefully. The one that was flashing only flashed if the ship picked up any transmissions that happened nearby. The trooper looked at the radar; a transmission was taking place between Scipio and, what looked liked to be, a Separatist battleship.

_I must tell the Admiral!_ he decided. He jumped out of his seat and walked calmly to Admiral Wolon.

"Admiral Wolon," he notified. The Admiral was looking out the front window of the ship, his back facing the trooper. When he heard his name, he turned around to face the clone. The Admiral looked rather tired, as if he didn't get any sleep.

"Yes, trooper?" he asked. The clone stood up straight.

"A transmission was taken place between Scipio and a Separatist war ship," he reported. The Admiral's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. _Why would Scipio contact the Separatists? Are they using them for back up?_ he asked himself.

"Let me look at it," he declared.

...

_On Specro..._

The Captain, now Rex, ran behind a tepee. His breathing was hard and choppy. Rex couldn't sustain the fluency of his air circulation. His mouth was dry.

_I'm out of breath? I can't be out of breath, I'm a clone trooper! Troopers don't get winded after being chased by-_

"Captain, sir," Rex shot his head to the owner of the voice. A clone trooper with blue blood stains was now right behind him.

"Bluster, call me Rex," Rex insisted, panting. Blue Jack froze for a moment.

"Rex? You finally got a nickname!" he exclaimed. He pumped his fists in the air. "I don't have to call you CC-7567 anymore," he exclaimed. Rex stood up and coughed. "How did you come up with it?" the sergeant asked.

"Wex! Wex!" Blue Jack turned around to see a three-year old girl running toward Rex. The Sergeant chuckled to himself as the girl came to hug Rex. The Captain shot daggers at Blue Jack through his helmet.

"Oh, I see," Blue Jack figured out. The little girl loosened her squeeze on Rex and came up to take Blue Jack's hand.

"You Blusie Jack?" she asked, looking up at him. Blue Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...yes," he told her. He bent down to her level. "What's your name?" he asked in a sweeter voice. The little girl released her grip on Blue Jack's hand and placed her hands behind her back. She swung from side to side.

"My name is Camilia Shmi Skywalker," she told him. The Sergeant smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Camilia," he stated, as he lightly touched her nosed with his index finger. Camelia giggled.

"I'm just Camey for short," Camey explained. Blue Jack smiled again under his helmet. _This little girl is rather adorable._

Rex smiled under his helmet as well. Suddenly, his wrist communicator started to beep. He excused himself from Blue Jack and Camey, and walked to behind another tepee.

"Captain CC-7567," a man's voice called out. The voice came from Admiral Wolon. Rex pressed a button on his communicator.

"Admiral Wolon."

"Summon General Skywalker. We have found something that he might want to see," Wolon explained. "The Governors would want to as well," Wolon added. Rex was confused. Wolon usually sounded so confident, but now, he sounded like he had to take on the Droid Army all by himself.

"I will, sir," Rex answered.

"I'm sending it to the astromech droid," the Admiral added. Rex turned off his communication. So many things were circulating in his mind. He didn't know what to say. He turned around again to meet up with Blue Jack and Camey. The youngling was now asking the Sergeant many questions.

"Why do they call you Blusie Jack? Did you paint yourself blue? Is blue your favourite colour? Did da Gweat Wan honor you wid-" Camey only stopped when she saw Rex join them.

"Wex!" she exclaimed, as she came up to the Captain and hugged his leg. Rex coughed into his hand. Blue Jack, who had been squatting the entire time, straightened up and walked over to Rex and Camey.

"Everything okay with the Admiral?" Blue Jack asked. Rex raised an eyebrow. How did he know that the Admiral called?

"How did you-"

"I could hear your conversation," Blue Jack admitted. Camey released her grip on Rex. She looked up at Rex.

"What's wrong, Wex?" she asked. Rex looked down at her. He could see her large, adorable eyes look up at him. He then remembered why the clones and Jedi fought this war in the first place. _To protect the innocent,_ he thought.

"Everything's alright, Camey," he assured her. He bent down at her level. "Is General Skywalker still in the large tepee?" he asked.

_A few minutes later, back at the tepee..._

"General Skywalker," Rex called out to Anakin. The Knight turned around to see Rex, Blue Jack and Artoo wait at the door of the tepee. He excused himself from the desserts and walked outside with the clones. Once they were outside, Anakin folded his arms over his chest.

"Rex, what's wrong?" he asked. Rex pointed at Artoo.

"The astromech has a transmitted message. I believe it was taken between Scipio and the Separatists," he explained. Anakin was dumbfounded.

"What?" he managed to spit out.

"We think the Scipians are calling for Separatist back-up," Blue Jack explained. Anakin's eyes almost popped out. _The Scipians working with the Seppies? _

"You sure?" he asked. Both clones nodded in agreement.

"Admiral Wolon saw it himself," Blue Jack added. Anakin looked around for a moment. He walked to the tepee and held the door, which was basically a long strip of animal hide. He made a gesture to the clones.

"Come in," he ordered. Rex, Blue Jack and Artoo quietly walked into the tepee. Anakin followed in right behind them. _Let's hope that everyone didn't notice my absence,_ he prayed. Not a second did he think that, all of the Governors, Padme and Tan.

"Anakin, where'd you go?" Ratanka asked. Anakin was about to answer when a Governor stood up and pointed at the clones.

"What are those _clones_ doing in here?" he asked, as if they were nothing more than droids. Anakin started to feel getting red in the face. Not the embarrassed red, the pissed off red. _Don't act like they're not human, like they don't live and breath like you, you bas-_

"Governors, they're my top ranking soldiers," he told the governor, trying not to show that he desperately wanted to rip the governor's rude mouth off his face. Tan and Ken looked at each other, then they both got up to Anakin. Both had concern looks.

"Anakin, what's the problem?" Ken asked. Seeing his uncle quickly calmed him down.

"You should see for yourself," he told him and Tan. He thought for a moment. "In fact," he added. He took an empty chair and stood on in. "Everyone, come here. There is something that all of you need to see," Anakin ordered. Quickly, the confused Governors all surrounded Anakin, Tan and Padme. Anakin looked down at Artoo as he got off the chair.

"Artoo, play the message," he commanded. The droid made a 'beep boop' noise, and a blue light came up on the table. The hologram showed a man, well into his late forties, sitting at a desk. He was facing a hologram of an older man, in his seventies or eighties, as he sat in a chair, looking quite confident.

"That's Chairman Marvin!" Governor Almastar exclaimed. Benvon pointed to the smaller hologram of the old man.

"That's Dooku!" he added. At that moment, the hologram recording started to play.

_"Chairman Marvin. For what do I owe the pleasure to see you?" the Count asked. The Chairman slammed a fist on his desk. _

_"I need as many of your starships as possible. Kenneth Skywalker's son is going to be the new Senator to represent Specro," the Chairman explained. The image of the Count's eyebrows pressed together and he showed his teeth._

_"You cannot allow that, Chairman! We had an agreement. You'd have Senator Clovis of the Banking Clan to represent both Scipio and Specro. We need Specro's resources to fund for new weapons," he explained.  
_

_The Chairman gulped a bit."The Specros don't know we're still taking their amethyst. The Republic should not know, either," he explained. Dooku nodded in consideration. "Not only that, the boy might tell the Republic that we stole some amethyst years ago," the Chairman added._

_Dooku leaned his head on his arm, which stroked his beard. Then, he smiled. "So, we'll silence the boy once and for all. I'll send ships to attack the Republic cruiser with the boy on board. With his son dead, the Governor will grieve and give up his power. The other leaders of the Specro Party will be begging to have you control them, " he revealed his plan. He chuckled a bit, as well._

_"So we'll have the goods for sure?" the Chairman asked. Dooku smiled, but it wasn't a happy one: it was an evil sinister smile._

_"Exactly." The Chairman stayed quiet for a few more seconds. _

_"But, are you sure this will work?" he asked. Dooku leaned back into his chair with confidence on his face._

_"I know Kenneth as a politician. Everything he does revolves around his children," Dooku assured the Chairman again. The Chairman sighed in half-relief._

_"So, this is a guaranteed win-win, right?" he asked Dooku, just to be sure. The Count smiled._

_"Yes. Your re-enforcements will arrive within the next few hours," Dooku promised. No later did he say that did his image disappear._

Only Artoo made noises. Besides that, the room was dead quiet.

It was at least a full minute later that someone finally spoke._  
_

"They're calling for back-up. This isn't good," Anakin realized. Now everyone came out of their shock. The other Governors started to talk at the same time. The only person not able to talk was Tan. All he did was shake just as much as Anakin did when he found out that Ken was his uncle.

"I thought we would have better luck this time," he admitted. Anakin looked at him. The Jedi could see and sense fear written across his cousin's face.

He didn't want to admit it, but he had grown to like Tan in just the couple of hours of knowing him. He couldn't bear to have the only cousin he knew die at the hands of stupid droids._ Don't worry Tan. I'll make sure you live through this,_ he promised.

"Hold on, I think I have a plan," Ken declared. Anakin, Tan, Padme and the other Governors turned their direction to Ken.

"You do?" they asked in unison.

"We can call back-up as well," Ken reasoned. Anakin shook his head.

"I don't think so, Ken," he said. Ken raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Anakin bit his lip.

"I didn't mention this, but Obi-Wan said that I can't call for back-up. We have to use what we have," he explained. Tan folded his arms over his chest.

"When did he say that?" he asked. Padme, who had been quiet most of the time, came up to them.

"Right before we came here," she admitted. Tan bit his lip and became lost in thought. What could they do? There was no other way. _Maybe I should resign from being a Senator,_ Tan thought. Something made him think twice: if Tan didn't become a Senator, the Specros will live in fear from the Scipians. No one will be able to rebel and take planet will continue to stay in the shadows, unheard and unappreciated.

Suddenly, Tan felt more confident than ever.

_I will be that rebel. I will take stand. I will lead this planet in the Senate. __  
_

Governor Benvon didn't seem very confident.

"This is terrible! What are we suppose to do?" he asked. Anakin gestured with his hand in a calming down matter.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry," he told the Governor. The Governor just huffed. Governor Almastar led Benvon away from Anakin. Another Governor came up to Padme and Tan. He wasn't old, probably around Tan's age.

"I have to agree with Benvon. We couldn't defeat the Scipians in the past, what makes you think we can now?" he asked them. Tan placed a hand on the other .

"We have a Jedi on our side," he told him.

Anakin stayed quiet._ Now, all I have to worry about is to think up a plan,_ he thought.

_To be continued..._


	12. Skywalker Family Bonding

_A/N: I apologize for not updating everyone. I had gotten negative feedback on this story and some things were quite hurtful. I am open to any feedback, but when it's bashing people's confidence, please keep it at a minimum. If my writing isn't good, tell me how I can improve. When I read the feedback, I felt that this story wasn't worth finishing. I even felt like deleting the story and close to even leaving Fanfiction. Lately, I had talked to a friend and she helped me feel better. Thank you chawk1993 for being a great friend :) _

_Also, I was trying to update on other chapters when I accidentally replaced Ch.4 with Ch.3. Now, being the stupid person that I am, I lost the original file to Ch. 4 so now I have to re-write the chapter. So I appologize if it doesn't make any sense. I hope Ch. 4 will be up before summer ends.  
_

_Another A/N: I do not own Star Wars. Enjoy! and don't forget to review.  
_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 12: Skywalker Family Bonding**

_On the _Fury_.._.

"So, what do you plan to do, General?"

Admiral Wolon had asked a hologram of Anakin Skywalker, who was standing alongside another man whom the Admiral had never seen before. The man was quite some years older than the General, probably old enough to be his father. He had a wise look to him, and a professional look.

Come to think of it, the older man looked _as if_ he were the General's father.

The older man had introduced himself as Kenneth Skywalker, one of the governors of Specro. According to him and the general, they and the other governors (including the two Senators), they had just observed the holo-recording between the chairman of Specro and Count Dooku. Both men decided to discuss the situation with the Admiral.

"I've got a general idea, but I will need to elaborate on it," the General explained, in response to Wolon's question.

The Admiral wasn't really convinced. _How am I to trust his judgment?_ He asked in his mind. _Then again, from what the Chancellor has to say about Skywalker, he is known for his quick and effective tactics._

"Well, I trust your judgment, General. If there's anything i can do.."

The older man, Governor Skywalker, raises his hand. " Could you both somehow get Ratanka into hyperspace just before the Separatists shoot his ship down?" he asked. The General and the Admiral looked at each other. _You mean... _sacrifice_..._

"Can you elaborate on that, Governor?" the General asked. The Governor stayed quiet for a moment.

"What I mean is that ... well... you have a frigate on the Republic cruiser and many more, right?" Ken asked. The Governor looked up at the admiral again. This time, Wolon stayed quiet, lost in thought. _I assume we have more. Wait, let's see...four, three, five maybe?_

"I would say around five at the maximum," the Admiral admitted.

"-and if we had some clones man some of them, the Seppies won't be able to tell which ship Ratanka will be in and they'll only have a few minutes to decide until they all jump into hyperspace," the Governor explained.

_Not a bad idea,_ Wolon admitted in his head.

"That's actually a good idea, although i could add some more things into it," Anakin added.

"What would you like me to do, Genera?" Wolon asked.

"Could you send some more ships and men down?"

_On Specro..._

Silence.

For once that day, there was almost complete silence.

Not that silence was bad, force no! It was just-

Padmé wasn't used to it.

She was used to Senators yelling, discussing or at least shuffling down the enormous hallways of the galactic senate building. But this-

This was just dead silence. Not even the children were pestering the clones with their innocence.

Padmé stood outside a tent with Ratanka. Both were waiting for Anakin and Ken to finish discussing the hologram with admiral Wolon.

There was nothing that she could do, really. _Well, I could talk to Ratanka,_ she thought. She looked over at Ratanka. _No, Tan. He just wants to be called Tan,_ she reminded herself. Tan was standing straight, with his hands in his pockets. He looked kind of bored, since he squirmed a little in his position and he eyeballed everywhere.

Padmé had to smile to herself. _Well, that's one way I can tell him and my husband apart,_ she noticed. Truthfully, she wasn't really used to Anakin having any cousins. _I bet he isn't either._

"How do you feel?" she asked, walking up to the young man. Well, he wasn't that young. _Anakin_ was young. Tan was probably the same age as Padmé. Tan smiled at her.

"I'm all good," he told her. But he didn't sound convinced. Padmé could hear the hint of terror in his voice. _That's only because I'm used to Senators bluffing their way through lies,_ she reminded herself. Padmé raised an eyebrow. Tan straightened up his position.

"Well, I admit that going through the Separatists' defenses will be difficult and risky, but I feel that something else bad will happen," he elaborated. Padme raised an eyebrow. _He isn't comfortable with this mission. He feels that his life will be at steak._

"You don't feel comfortable about this mission at all, right? Especially with your life at steak?" she asked.

Tan smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"You have the same facial expressions as An-the General. I'm used to his expressions," she explained. She only realized what she said until after she had said it aloud. _Force, that will get him curious,_ she thought. She did her best to hide her shock. Luckily, Tan just chuckled.

"Well, we are cousins," he said, in an _as-a-matter-of-fact_ tone. Padmé chuckled with him.

"Do you believe I could make a good enough Senator?" Tan asked.

"Yes, you could and you will. I know the General and the Republic fleet will get you out of here safely," Padmé assured him. Sh placed her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Senator. I feel much better now." Padme gave a smile as well.

"You're welcome, Tan. You can call me Padmé."

"Padmé," he repeated, as if he were testing it out. He raised a curious eyebrow. "Nubian, right?"

Padmé smiled. "Yes."

"I've heard plenty of extraordinary hings about Naboo," Tan explained. Padmé stayed quiet._ Did he know about the blockade?_ she wondered.

Almost eleven years ago, Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, had blockaded Naboo's trade routes. Padmé was Queen Amidala at the time. She had tried to negotiated with them, along with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jiin and his Padawan Obi-Wan (although their negotiations never took place). It was only when she allianced with the Gungans that war was the only motive to taking out Gunray.

Although it had been a victory for Naboo (thanks to the ten year old Anakin for blowing up the Trade Federation's main control station), Padmé couldn't help but feel guilty. _So many casualties... I could have done something..._

"You've probably heard of my failed attempt to keep the peace,"

"Failed attempt? You're the only person I know who could keep peace on their planet as well as save it from a Separatist blockade,"

"Of course, you're the only one I know so far, especially being Queen at fourteen,"

"Well, that is very considerate of you, anyway," Padmé told him, truthfully. She had to admit, Tan not only shared similar outer features, but a bit of personality as well. _Of course, Anakin will always be the man I'll ever love..._

At that moment, Anakin and Ken walked out of the tepee. Both Padme and Tan suddenly jerked their heads at their direction. Both gave curious and worried looks at uncle and nephew.

"How did it go, Father?" Tan asked. He walked up to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It went alright, my son. We came up with a plan to keep you safe," Ken explained. Tan nodded in agreement. _I don't need extra protection. I'm a Skywalker,_ Tan thought.

"I trust the plan," he lied. Luckily for him, only Padmé caught his lie.

"Well, we can discuss it after dinner. Now, we must head home," Ken decided.

Anakin suddenly felt uneasy. _I get to meet other Skywalkers..._

Not that he didn't want to meet them. _I've never met other Skywalkers before._

"Are you sure it's alright if I join? I don't want to intrude," Padmé asked.

"Please, Senator. It's the least we can do. You came here on my request," Ken insisted.

"Besides, a friend of Anakin is a friend of mine," Tan added.

Padmé looked at Anakin for support. The Jedi Knight didn't know what to say.

_These guys are kind-hearted and very considerate. Besides, Mom loved Ken, that should mean that he's good. Maybe I can as well._

Then he remembered that he was a Jedi.

**_A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love._**

Anakin really wanted to love his newly founded uncle, but at the same time, he didn't because of the code. _But I did break the code, when I married Padmé_, he reminded himself.

The council don't need to know.

Anakin cleared his throat. "I do appreciate your hospitality, the Senator does as well. We would love dinner," Anakin told them. Ken and Tan both nodded his happiness.

"Let's go, then."

I_n Mehn, somewhere..._

The little group joined as they said good-bye to the other governs. Padmé especially departed Almastar. Anakin didn't blame her, he was a good politician. When Anakin, Ken and Tan had been talking while walking back to the tent earlier, Padme spent her time discussing with Almastar.

As soon as the governors had left, Anakin excused himself from the politicians. He found Rex and Blue Jack playing some type of wooden board game with two twin boys. Both boys were around twelve years old, with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes.

"So, where can I go?" Blue Jack asked. He sat on the ground across from Rex, both clones had their helmets off. A diagonal-like board game lied right between them.

One of the twins pointed to various places on the board."Well, you can go in five different places: two spot from your right, three in front, seven behind, two in diagonal and one to your left," he explained.

Blue Jack did his best to follow the preteen's wisdom. He looked up casually to find Anakin standing not five inches away from him.

"General, sir," he saluted, stuttering. Rex looked up as well. Both clones looked guilty. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Having fun, Captain?" he asked. Rex coughed into his hand.

"I've taken a lesson from Blue Jack and decided to have some fun," he explained, jokingly. Blue Jack looked offended.

"Hey!"

Anakin laughed. "It's alright, Sergeant." He looked at Rex, while Blue Jack got up as well.

"Same with you, Rex. You weren't on duty, so I'll let it slide this once," he explained. The boy walked over to Anakin, confusion shown in his brown eyes.

"Are you Aunt Shmi's son?" the boy asked. Anakin gulped a little. Hearing his mother's name still hit him like a pound of bricks.

"Uh, yes, I'm Anakin," the Jedi introduced himself. The boy smiled, as he held up a hand at him.

"I'm Leodanrek, or just Dan," Dan introduced. Anakin shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he told the boy. Dan's twin suddenly jumped in beside him. Dan nearly jumped a mile.

"Phox! Why do you always do that?" he exclaimed. Phox just shrugged.

"I like your reaction," he admitted. Dan rolled his eyes. Seriously, will you ever grow up? he thought. He gave a hand gesture to Phox and Anakin.

"Phox, this is our cousin, Anakin. Anakin, this is my twin brother, Alphox," Dan introduced. Phox and Anakin shook hands.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" Phox asked. Dan suddenly looked embarrassed. _I didn't realize- I just hand shook_-. His face quickly turned into a bright red. Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I am," he admitted.

"Cool," Phox blurted out. Dan's face brightened up. He looked at Anakin closely.

"You look like our brother, Tan," he realized. Phox nodded in agreement. He looked over at his twin.

"Maybe the Skywalker gene is just really strong," he assumed. Phox shrugged.

"Are you actually our brother?" Phox asked Anakin. Dan elbowed him in the thigh.

Anakin chuckled. "Sorry, boys. I hate to admit it, but I'm just a cousin," he told them, sincerely. Phox shrugged.

"I don't mind. You're the coolest cousin ever," he told him.

"We've never had a Jedi cousin before," Dan added. Phox laughed.

"Well, we've never actually met a Jedi in general, either," he admitted. At that moment, Ken, Tan and Padme joined them. Phox and Dan waved at Ken and Tan.

"Hi, Dad," they greeted to Ken. The governor smiled at two of his sons.

"Leodanrek. Alphox." He looked over at Anakin then back at the twins. "I see you've met your cousin, Anakin," Ken noted. The twins nodded. Leodanrek gave his father a huge smile, which spread across his face.

"He's cool!" he exclaimed.

"People call him the _Hero With No Fear_," Phox added. That name hit Anakin hard. _Hero With No Fear_. Sure, he heard the name before, it's just that the name didn't suit him.

_I definitely fear._

He feared death.

_**All things die, Anakin Skywalker. Even stars burn out.**_

The dragon was Anakin's fear. The Dark Side. The Hero With No Fear feared the dragon within him. The dragon reminded him everyday that there were lives that he couldn't save. The dragon whispers to him that he fears death and suffering.

**_You fear. You should be called the '_Hero_ With_ Fear._'_**

Anakin couldn't stop the dragon. The constant reminder made Anakin fear even more.

But he could shut it up for a while.

Anakin shook the dragon off. He showed Phox only curiosity. "Is that so?" he asked. Phox nodded.

"They also call General Kenobi the _Negotiator_, right?"

"Indeed, they do," Anakin replied. Tan coughed into his hands.

"Well, I hate to disrupt your chit-chatting, but we have to head up home soon," Tan reminded them. Dan and Phox's eyes widened.

"Great Uncle Fred is coming from the other side of the country," Dan explained. Anakin raised an eyebrow. Doesn't he live in the village? He wondered.

Tan looked over at the troopers. "Would you like to join us?" he asked them.

Rex looked over at Blue Jack, then back at Tan. "We don't want to intrude," he tried to explain.

"We were going to eat with our brothers," Blue Jack added. Tan thought for a moment.

"We can supply you with food. Our mom's making roast numa and fish," he told them. Rex and Blue Jack looked at each other, then back at Tan.

"If that's alright...We clones get pretty hungry," Rex explained. Ken waved it off.

"Nonsense! We have enough food to feed the whole planet!" he told them. Padmé and Anakin chuckled at the joke (although it wasn't really funny).

The two clones placed their helmets back over their faces.

Tan and Ken walked past Anakin and Padmé, going toward the far side of the tepees. Phox and Dan followed them.

Anakin gulped. _I assume that their family is over there._ He looked down beside him at Padmé. She took his metal hand and squeezed it in reassurance. The servos in his hand made a quiet tension.

_Don't worry, I'll be there for you,_ she thought. She pulled her hand away, as to not get caught. Both she and Anakin joined Ken, Tan and the twins as they walked home. Blue Jack and Rex looked at each other.

"Did you-?" Blue Jack was about to ask. Rex raised a hand at shoulder height.

"Best not to mention it aloud," the Captain warned. Blue Jack nodded in agreement.

_Well, at least I'm not going crazy,_ the Sergeant thought to himself. More of in assurance than in relief.

This mission just gets more and more weird by the minute.

_At the Skywalker Tepee..._

"I got here before you, Pox!" Camey told Alphox, as she hugged him. Leodanrek made a hurt face.

"Don't I get a hug, too?" he asked, as he slightly pouted his lower lip out. Camey turned and hugged the other twin.

"I beat you, too," she told him. Padmé and Anakin smiled to themselves.

There were other people outside the tepee as well: two women making something inside a pot (middle aged and the other around Tan's age) a man teaching two girls how to fight with a pole, an older woman telling small children stories and a dog-like creature. The creature came up to Phox and Dan, as it started to tug on their pant legs. The twins then started to run away, as the dog chased them.

The two women making something in the pot looked up at Ken and Tan. The younger woman got up and ran toward Tan. She lightly punched his arm.

Tan held his arm as if she hit it hard. "What was that for?" he asked.

The young woman had long drapes of cloth sewed together as a dress. Her brown hair was pulled up, with the acceptation of a few strands that fell beside her head. When she laughed, her blue irises twinkled with happiness.

"I'm just joking Tanny," she told him. She looked behind Tan and noticed Anakin and Padme. Both of them waved at the woman. The woman looked back at Tan.

"Another brother?" she asked, smiling. Tan smiled sheepishly.

"Cousin, Ameliana." Ameliana walked past Tan and walked up to Anakin and Padmé. Tan joined them.

"Ameliana, this is my cousin, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala. Anakin, Padmé, this is my girlfriend, Ameliana," Tan introduced. Ameliana showed Anakin a hand, to which he shook.

"Hello, Anakin." Ameliana did the same with Padme. "It's nice to meet you, Senator," she told the Senator. Padmé shook her hand.

"Please, call me Padmé, Ameliana," she told Ameliana. The young woman laughed lightly.

"Well, in that case, you can call me Meli," she told Padmé. The two women left the men, as they went deep into conversation.

Tan chuckled. "Women."

Anakin joined in his cousin's chuckling. _That reminds me of Padmé's last meeting,_ he thought.

About a week ago, Padmé had invited some of her senator friends to discuss the war. The meeting was only an hour, but the women had continued to talk about their personal lives about for five hours! Anakin only knew because he had volunteered for security.

"Totally," Anakin agreed. At that moment, Ken and the woman who had helped Ameliana with making food joined Tan and Anakin.

"Kenneth, are you sure he's not your son?" the woman asked, looking at Anakin. This woman also had dark, curly hair which was tied back behind her head. Her brown irises matched a similar shade as Ratanka's. She, too, wore drapes of animal skin as clothing. Ken chuckled nervously.

"He's my sister's son," he explained to her in a quiet voice. The woman looked surprised. She looked back at Anakin.

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness. It's just that-you and Ratanka-" she tried to explain. Tan came up to her and patted her shoulders.

"Mom, it's perfectly alright," he told her. He stepped away from her. Ken coughed into a fist and walked to Anakin.

"Anakin, this is my wife, Quin. Quin, this is my nephew, Anakin," he introduced. Anakin took out his robotic hand, to which Quin gladly shook.

"It's an honor to meet the Hero With No Fear, and Kenneth's nephew," she told him. Anakin smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet a beautiful woman like yourself. Ken is very lucky to be married to you," Anakin told her. Quin suddenly blushed. _Charming people must run in the Skywalker line,_ she thought.

At that moment, Camey came up to them. She looked up at Anakin.

"Are you going to take my bruhder away?" she asked. Quin took Camey's hand.

"Camelia!" she scolded in a whisper, but in a stern tone. She looked up at Quin.

"Tanny even said that Mr. Anakin was gonna take him to court his aunt." She folded her eyebrows together. "Why does Tanny want to court Aunt Marlene?" she asked. Anakin started to chuckle. Ken and Quin finally understood Camey's misunderstanding.

"You mean, Anakin is going to take Tan to Coruscant, right?" Ken asked. Camey shrugged, then asked," What's that?" Quin and Ken bent down to Camey's level.

"Coruscant is a big city planet where all the Senators in the Republic live," Ken explained. Anakin bent down as well.

"Do you live there?" Camey asked Anakin. The Jedi cocked his head, as to show that he was undecided.

"Well, I sometimes do," he told her, truthfully. Camey came up to Anakin.

"Will you take care of Tanny for me?" she asked, her blue irises widening. Anakin didn't know what to say. _I can't make promises, little one._

Anakin coughed into his hand. "Well, I'll do my best to." He smiled. "Besides, Senator Amidala will keep him out of trouble," Anakin added. What happened next came unexpectedly to Anakin:

Camey hugged him.

Anakin didn't know how to react. Shockingly, no one under the age of ten had ever hugged him. _What the Hell do i do?_ Anakin asked himself. The only response he got was his mind: _hug her back._

Anakin slowly placed a hand on Camey's back. After a few seconds, he started to pat her back. Camey burrowed her head into Anakin's arm.

**_You can never have this,_** the dragon whispered. Anakin clenched a little. Sometimes, the dragon came unexpectedly. It's ice breath freezes Anakin's soul. In times like this, when the dragon reminded him of attachments, was when he hated the creature the most.

Especially when Anakin knew that the dragon was right.

The dragon was right. He could never have a family because he was a Jedi. Anakin smiled to himself._ I broke the Code when I married Padmé, then it won't matter if..._

But that if could take Anakin somewhere he didn't want to go. Somewhere lonely, cold and dark. Almost like a nightmare. Except you will never wake up. You must live that nightmare in reality.

_Family._

Anakin never considered the thought. Until now. _I could have a family with Padmé..._

_Couldn't I?_

Camey released her grip on Anakin and ran off. Anakin slowly stood up._ Uhh... What just happened?_

Ken and Quin stood up, as well. The older man went up to Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave his nephew a smile. Anakin smiled back.

Tan suddenly came up to Anakin with another man who appeared to be a couple years older than Anakin. He, too, had long blonde hair, with blue eyes. Unlike Anakin and Tan, his jawline was a little softer.

"Anakin, this is my other brother, Nefrédo," Tan explained, looking at Anakin. The Jedi Knight looked over at Ken and Quin, not knowing what to do. His aunt and uncle just smiled and left the men.

Anakin looked back at Nefrédo. "Nice to meet you, Nefrédo," he told his newly found cousin, as he took out his droid hand. Nefrédo took out a flesh hand and shook Anakin's droid one.

"An honor to meet the _Hero With No Fear_," Nefrédo complimented. He gave Anakin a crooked smile.

_I like this guy,_ Anakin thought to himself.

"Well, Phox is right," Nefrédo admitted, as he released his grip on Anakin's hand and placed his hand under his chin. Tan raised an eyebrow.

"About the Skywalkers having strong genes, Fré?" he asked.

Fré nodded.

Anakin had to laugh. "I can name about ten people who have said that we look alike."

Tan and Fré laughed as well.

"Too bad Winny isn't here," Fré brought up. "He's on a hunting trip with the other new adults."

_Probably another brother,_ Anakin thought. _I have come to realize that majority of people that they mention are Skywalkers._

Quite unexpectedly, Anakin sensed the twins' Force presence coming toward him, Tan and Fré.

"Hey, boys!" Fré exclaimed. Phox and Dan waved at their older brother. Both of them looked at Fré, Tan and Anakin.

"Did you meet our Jedi cousin yet?"

"Sure did, Phox."

The children watched as Fred and Alana road their animals to the Skywalker tepees.

"Phox, Great Uncle Fred's here!" Dan told his twin. Phox's eyes widened. He looked behind him, at Camey's direction.

"Camey, Great Uncle's here!" he called. She looked up from her game with her toys. She immediately got up on her feet and ran up to her brothers, to which they ran up to Fred and Alana. They gave their great aunt and uncle huge hugs. Other kids (the younger cousins) ran up and hugged them as well. Ken and Quin walked out of their tepees. Ken left his wife's side for a moment to greet his uncle.

"Uncle Fred!" he called out, after all the kids had gotten their hugs from him. Fred didn't look pleased.

"Kenneth, that's no way to greet your uncle." Ken's smile disappeared. Just then, Fred started to laugh. "C'mon, I'm just kidding with you! Get over here, you spoiled kid," he ordered Ken, as the two men hugged. Anakin watched in the background. He smiled.

Ken released Fred and looked at Anakin. He motioned the Jedi to join them.

"Uncle Fred, this is Shmi's son, Anakin," he explained, as Anakin came up to Fred. The old man squinted at Anakin. _Is he studying me?_ he asked himself.

"You look nothing like your mother. I'da thought you were Tanny's twin!" Fred exclaimed. Anakin continued to grin. Make that eleven people, he thought to himself.

"Anakin, Great-Uncle Fredrick," Ken introduced. Anakin held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," he told Fred. The oldest Skywalker shook it with a smile.

"You a Jedi?" he asked. Anakin nodded sheepishly. Fred's aging face turned into shock within a second. _Stang! I was so rude to him!_ he realized. "Well, I apologize for being so rude," Fred apologized.

_Why is he apologizing? He's not the only one who-_

"It's alright," Anakin waved it off. Fred smiled.

"I knew your mother when she was a wee thing. Very bright for her age," he admitted. Anakin felt pain in his heart. The mention of his mother still pained him. _It's been almost a year now, I should be over it,_ he thought. "She met a nice guy to be your father?"

Anakin shrugged."I'm not sure, I don't have a father."Fred was about to answer when Fré looked back at the women.

"Hey, is it almost dinner time? I'm starvin'!" he yelled out. Quin stuck her head from outside the tent.

"C'mon, Skywalkers! Supper!" she yelled. The children dropped their toys and ran to Quin. The adults joined up eventually.

For a moment, worry for Tan's life swept away from the Skywalkers.

_To be continued...  
_


	13. Supper and Preparations

_A/N: Omg, im soooo sorry i took so long to update! (slaps myself). Also, I have Ch. 4 back, although it's slightly different. :/ _

_Again, I do not own Star Wars_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 13: Supper and Preparations  
**

_On Specro..._

That night, Anakin enjoyed his visit with his family. They ate fried nuna and fish with some foods that Anakin had never tasted before. They sat in front of an open fire, right under the stary night. Everyone talked, laughed and sung with each other.

Thete were long cut tree logs which surrounded the huge fire. Most of the adults sat on the logs (except for Frè) while the children (minus the babies) sat up against the logs and on the cool ground. Tan sat beside Anakin, who, in turn, sat beside Padmé. Milie sat beside Tan (but she mostly talked to Padmé) where Fré sat on the ground. The twins, Dan and Phox, were accepted to sit on the logs. Camey sat on Ken's lap, where he sat across from Anakin, Padme, Tan and Mulie. Quin and Fred sat on either sides of Ken. Other Skywalkers sat on the logs as well. Even Artoo and Threepio sat with them ( although Threepio wasn't fond being too close to the fire; he feared that he would melt from the heat).

The elder woman who was helping Quin and Mily prepare food turned out to be Ken's other aunt (older sister to Johnathan and Frederick), Diana.

Dan and Phox both asked Anakin to tell a story about his battles in the war.

"I really don't think that-" he began but he was interrupted. Camey stood up and jumped around him.

"Pwease, tell us!" she pleaded. Artoo whistled in agreement. _I want to hear this!_ he exclaimed, with a hint of humour. The children joined in with Camey and Artoo. The adults placed their food down and told their children to stay quiet. Dan and Phox both pleaded with pouting faces. All the children's faces matched their pouting.

Anakin sighed. "Alright. What do you want to hear?"

Phox lifted a hand. "Tell us of your fight with that baldy girl you told us about!"

Some of the adults, including Padmé and Milie, chuckled. Even Anakin had to let himself laugh. _Well, Ventress_ is _bald,_ he admitted.

So, Anakin told the Skywalkers ( Padmé and Milie as well), how he was previously fighting over Muuinilist ("I blasted every droid in my path! Pew! Pew! Pew! BOOM!") when a mysterious ship, who had a strong Force presence, came in and killed off his squad. Anakin followed the ship through the city, while his master tried to order him not to follow the ship ("But I ignored him anyway), but Anakin followed the ship into hyperspace. He met Ventress on the 4th moon of Yavin, and they went into a nitorious and deadly battle. Anakin then got the upper hand and pushed Ventress into a cannon ("And I told her _'Call me!'_ as she fell."). When he came back to Muunilist, he was a hero ( Anakin didn't want to mention that Obi-Wan scolded him for not listening to him).

The kids widened their eyes in amazment. "Wow!" they exclaimed, as everyone clapped.

Artoo whistled. Threepio looked down at him and smack his dome.

"Artoo-Detoo! There are younglings here!" he scolded. A few younglings giggled.

Great Aunt Diana, who had little Geblon sitting beside her, raised a hand. "So how did you become a Jedi Knight, then?" she asked.

"Actually, that event was one reason why I became a knight," Anakin explained. Thinking about Ventress made him think about the events that happened just a week ago. After he and Obi-Wan came back from Muunilist, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi reported that he and many other Jedi fought a new droid General by the name of Grievous who took down most of the group of Jedi,that only Mundi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti survived. The Council decided that they needed more Jedi Knights in the war and felt that Anakin was ready to become a Knight.

Great Aunt Diana nodded in understanding. Then, Tan leaned in a little closer to Anakin.

"Great Uncle Fred knows why we are called Skywalkers." Anakin turned to face his cousin, surprised._ How does he know this?_ The Knight wondered.

"Really?" he asked. Tan nodded. He looked over at Uncle Fred.

"Hey, Uncle Fred! Tell us why we are called Skywalkers!" Tan called out.

The younglings all lifted their heads from Anakin's direction and looked over at Fred. The younger ones stood up and jumped.

"Yea! Tell us!" they demanded.

Fred laughed. "Alright, alright. Gather 'round, children, and I'll tell you the story of Skywalker, the history of our existence." He stood up towards the burning flames and motioned the younglings to sit closer to the fire.

"Now, this story happened a long time ago..."

_A few hours later..._

"...wow, that was a great story," Anakin told Tan.

Tan pointed to their younger cousins. "Yea, the kids loved it."

All the younglings were passed out, including the twins. Even Frè was on the edge of loosing conscienceness. He was lying up against a log seat, snoring his head off. Anakin and Tan chuckled at the sight of Frè.

The adults went to pick up the children. Ken went over to Camey, who was sound asleep on Quin's lap. He wrapped his arms around Camey and took her.

"I'll put her to bed," he told his wife. Quin nodded to him. Then, Ken carried the three year old to a different tent. Quin hoisted herself from her seat and walked over to Anakin and Tan.

"Anakin, we have some tents set up for you, Padmé and your troops," she explained.

_Wow, that was really nice of them._

"I could just sleep in the frigate with my troops-"

Quin waved it off. "Oh, for crying out loud, I'm not letting my nephew and his troops sleep in a cold frigate!"

Anakin held his hands up. "Okay, okay. We appreciate your hospitality." Quin nodded and left them.

Tan thought for a moment. "Anakin, how many troops did you bring?"

Anakin stayed quiet. Well, there's Rex, Blue Jack, Coric, the five rookies plus Hawk and three other pilots.

"Twelve, I believe."

"Well, we have four empty tents, plus two we recently put up, and three people can fit in each one." Tan bent forward, so he can be closer to Anakin, smiling. "Perhaps you can share a tent with Padmé."

The Knight's eyes widened; a tent with Padme? He would be able to be with his wife during a mission! _Wow, I get to meet my family and I get to sleep with-_

But how could his cousin know about him and Padmé?

Anakin tried to act dumb. "I-uh...I don't know what-"

Tan laughed. "C'mon, Anakin. I know there's something going on between the two of you." Anakin held back a laugh. _Quite more than what you think, cuz._

"Well, thank you, then." Both men looked over to see Padmé and Ameliana talking to each other.

"They seem to be liking one another," Tan noted.

_Well, it's good that Padmé knows someone here_, Anakin thought. Truthfully, he was happy that Padmé was warming up to Milie. She might become Tan's wife someday.

_**Like how you took Padmé from ever having a normal marriage? She might leave for another man since you're always gone fighting.**_

_How I hate you._

**What? For stating the obvious? There are many single men in the Senate.**

_Padmé's not like that! She'll never-_

**_And how do you know that? You two aren't even a couple._**

_Yes we are! We're married!_

**_How many time have you actually been together? This is the longest you've been with her. You act more Senator and Jedi than husband and wife._**

_Now, that's not-_

Anakin stopped himself.

The dragon was right.

_Again._

Well, Anakin knew Padmé. She would never cheat on him. She was faithful and trustworthy. _Even if she did..._

Anakin didn't want to think about that.

He nodded again to Tan's statement. "It's good that she's getting to know Millie."

Tan smiled. "Both are very remarkable women."

Anakin couldn't agree more.

_At the Twins..._

Phox slowly opened his eyes. Not thinking, he looked down at his passed out brother. Fré was snoring with drool hanging from his mouth._ Ew, grudy, bro,_ he thought, giving a disgusted look.

He looked to his side, and saw Anakin and Tan talking with each other. Phox, feeling vey exausted, couldn't get up.

"Tan, Fré's out again." Tan looked down at Fré, deep in sleep. He sighed. Why am I always the one who has to take him to bed?

Tan and Anakin had to carry Fré to their tent.

They laid Fre into his tent, and tucked a blanket over him. Once they were done, Tan gave Anakin a devilish look.

"Wanna paint a mustach on his face?" he asked. Anakin couldn't help but give the same look as well.

"I have a better idea..."

_A few minutes later..._

Both Anakin and Tan tried their best not to burst out laughing. Tan was certain that his ribs would break if he kept his laughter in.

"Man, Anakin, you are trouble!"

Anakin laughed. "I used to prank the Masters all the time with my friends!" Tan couldn't help but holler in laughter.

They looked up and saw Padmé and Millie standing in front of them, arms crossed over their chest. Both had raised eyebrows.

Both men stopped laughing. Anakin looked at Tan. What now?

Tan chuckled nervously. "Hello, Millie." Millie's eyebrow went higher.

Padmé's brown irises met Anakin's blue. Her eyes said: what have you been up to?

Anakin gave a nervous smile. "Hi."

Millie and Padmé looked at each other, then back at the cousins.

"Pretty suspicious," Padmé noted. Millie nodded in agreement. She walked up closer to Tan.

"So suspicious that it isn't at all," she added. Tan started to shake more than a womp rat. He loved Millie but when it came to interrogation, well...let's just say that she could be a lawyer.

Tan shrugged, grinning. "What? We're just having fun." His shaking didn't convince anyone. The women looked at each other again.

Tan looked at Padmé. She wore the same expression as Millie. _She's a Senator. If she were to realize how childish I've been..._

_Damn, I look like a fool!_

Tan straightened himself up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. Anakin mimicked him.

Tan coughed, clearing his throat. "Senator, my-"

Padmé lost her seriousness, giving a smile. "Please, call me Padmé."

Tan chuckled nervously. "Ok, Padmé." Cough. "My mother has tents set up for you, Anakin and your troops, if you need-"

Millie interrupted him. "Didn't Mom say that there were six that are empty all together?"

Tan glared chuldishly at Millie. "Yes, so they have to share them. Two or three in each tent, at the most."

Mille looked at Padmé, giving her a smile. The Senator then realized what Tan had said, and blushed slightly. Like her boyfriend, Millie had caught onto Padmé's feelings towards Anakin. When they had talked that afternoon, Millie had noticed a blink of light come to Padmé's eyes everytime Anakin's name was mentioned. She doesn't just like him; she loves him.

Padmé's blush faded away. "I appreciate that very much, Tan."

Anakin nodded, as his thoughts went to Rex and Blue Jack. _The men should know that they're being offered free room to sleep in_. "I'll contact my troops and tell them about the tents." Anakin took out his comlink and pressed a button on it.

"Rex here."

Anakin brought the comlink closer to his face."Rex, we have free tents for you and your men to sleep in tonight."

Silence."Sir, we're quite comfortable with sleeping-" Rex insisted.

Anakin cut him off. "Captain, that's an order."

Anakin knew that Rex would never disobey a direct order. "Yes, sir. We'll go and retrieve Lieutenant Hawk and the other pilots."

Anakin grinned. "Good, Rex. Skywalker out."

Tan nodded to Anakin. "I'll fetch some esrohs for your troops."

_Almost an hour later..._

"I hate animals," Hawk muttered.

He, along with three other pilot troopers, now rode on disgusting, revolting four legged creatures, accompanied by a Specro guard. Captain CC-7567, Rex now, had recieved strict orders from General Skywalker that the Lieutenant and his pilots were to report to the villiage and sleep there. Hawk sighed, as his beast spat at the ground. What was the point in this? He had to go back in a few hours to prepare the frigate, anyway. _Well, if orders are orders..._

One clone, who rode on the same beast as Hawk, leaned in a bit clsoer to speak to the Lieutenant. "Why does General Skywalker want us out here, anyway?"

Hawk laughed. Borthers must think alike. "Couldn't tell you, Broadside."

Broadside laughed, as well. "_That_ sounds reassuring."

Hawk looked over to the other two pilots beside them. Both didn't seem to be enjoying themselves very much, since the blasted brute bumped and spat all over them (not intentionally, but one of the pilots did insult it). Hawk and broadside watched as they held on the beast for dear life.

Hawk and Broadside laughed. "How're you holding up, Dogbag?" Broadisde asked the clone in front, who had shark teeth painted on his helmet.

Dogbag shrugged. "I bet Jarvis vomited a couple meters back." Jarvis, whose helmet showed a reek, stayed quiet while Broadside, Hawk, and Dogbag snickered.

"I had a large lunch," Jarvis insisted.

Broadside rolled his eyes. "Yea, right."

Hawk chuckled. "Don't be offended, Jarvis. I hate these brutes as well."

Hawk and Broadside's esroh looked up at them and spat at both clones. Dogbag and Jarvis couldn't help but holler in laughter.

Broadside wiped the siliva off his helmet, along with Hawk, who did the same with himself. _Stupid beast,_ Hawk thought, trying to block out the laughing.

A Specro guard twisted his body to view from behind, while he sat upon his esroh. He watched briefly as two of the clones wiped siliva off them and two clones trying very hard not to laugh. The guard rolled his eyes, as he faced frontward again. _Had to learn, sooner or later,_ he thought, with a hint of humour.

_Where Anakin and his family were..._

Anakin looked over at Tan. "Seriously, this is too much."

Several tents were set up, just for Anakin, Padmé and the clone troopers. Signs were written on each, with the same message: 'Reserved for the 501st". One said: "Reserved for General Skywalker."

Tan waved it off. "Anakin, if my mother ever taught me anything, its that when someone gives you free shelter and food, either except it or suffer the consequences." The two cousins walked over to the tent that said "Reserved for General Skywalker."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. _What does Tan mean, exactly?_ "Consequences?"

Tan shuddered. "Don't ask." Anakin chukled slightly._ She sounds like Mom..._

Anakin shook his head, the saddness and guilt crawling back. Luckily, he pushed them aside. While he dispersed the thoughts away, Padme joined them, after having saying good-night to Quin and Millie. Tan noticed the looks of both the Senator and his cousin's faces: they both want to be alone with the other.

Obviously, he noticed the hint. "I'll leave you two alone." He looked over at Anakin, patting his shoulder. "Have a good evening, Anakin."

Anakin smiled, wearily. "You as well, Tan." Without another word, Tan left the young secret couple. They entered the "Reserved for General Skywalker" tent.

Padmé looked around in the tent. On the ground laid a large mattress, with huge layers of blankets tucked over it. Two fluffy pillows were placed on the front end of the bed. _It's simple, and homelike,_ she admired. "Well, this was very nice of Quin to prepare tent for us."

Anakin nodded in agreement, as he went to take his robes off. "I know. She's extremely nice." _I want so badly to be romantic with her, but what if a clone carches us?_

Padmé quickly changed into a night-gown "Your uncle is too kind to let us stay here." Anakin layed into the bed, noticing that he pratically sunk into it. Padmé tried to hold back giggles.

Anakin playfully glared at his wife. She just shrugged, taking off her stretched himself out on the bed. "He's like my mother, in more ways than one."

Padmé looked behind, watching her husband drift away in thought. He's been through so much within the past day. She sat herself beside her husband."Are you okay, Anakin?"

"It's just-" Anakin sighed. _Should I tell her my true thought? She _is_ my wife_. "It's still hard to talk about her."

Padmé ran her hand over his bare shoulders. _I'm sorry you have to suffer._ "It's okay to feel sad."

Anakin sighed. _To be angry is to be human,_ her words ran through his head. But Obi-Wan's came in louder: _Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! Be mindful of your thoughts; they betray you._ He didn't know which one to listen to "Jedi don't mourn the dead. They don't even mourn their Masters' deaths."

_He almost realized that he was speaking on the Jedi's view. I'm not like the Jedi. They're very orthodox; I'm not._

Padmé continued to rub him. "Well, you were raised by your mother for the fist ten years of your life."

Anakin blinked constantly, not allowing tears to escape."That doesn't excuse my issues with death."

Padmé ran her hand down Anakin's shoulder. "Everyone has a certain way of dealing with death. Perhaps you can't handle death well."

"Maybe, but that-" He was interrupted by Padmé's soft lips pressing up agains his own.

She drew back from the kiss, placing her hand over his jawline. "You should get some sleep, Anakin."

Anakin sighed."Alright."

They both fell asleep without saying another word.

_The next morning..._

The sun started to shine behind the mountains far from the village. The sky only started as a pink- purple colour, but slowly evolved into the well-known light blue atmosphere. The esrohs were the first creatures in Mehn to awake, as they made braying sounds. Exotic bird creatures flew over the village where the Skywalkers lived (which, by the way, it was called the Three-Horned Digbo Village, being lots of three-horned digbos surrounded this village).

Tan slowly walked out of his tent, and let out a huge yawn. He slowly walked over to the esrohs, giving them a pat on their heads and some grains for breakfast. As the beasts ate, Tan watched as four troopers walked out of their tents. Must be the pilots, he thought.

Tan walked over to them. "Morning, troopers."

One of the pilots, with some type of flying creatures painted on his helmet, looked back at Tan. "Good mornig, sir." He and the three other pilots walked up to Tan.

"We're on our way back to the frigate, sir, to ready our take-off this planet. Any orders before we leave, General?"

Tan raised an eyebrow. "Well, if the General says so, then I guess you could."

The clone pilot looked back at the three pilots. _What the hell is he talking about?_ He looked back at the man.

"We told you last night we'll be up early to ready the frigate, General." The other three pilots nodded in agreement.

Tan blinked. _General? What in-_

Then he realized it:

_He thinks I'm Anakin._

Tan felt a laugh coming on, but he decided to hold it in. "Pleasure to meet you, trooper. I'm Senator Ratanka Skywalker."

The clone pilot stepped back a little. "I-uh..."

Tan came closer to the pilot, laughing now, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, trooper. I'm messing with you!"

The clone pilot started to chuckle. "I'm Lieutenant Hawk, sir." He pointed back to the three pilots behind him. "These are Broadside, Jarvis and Dogbag."

Tan smiled. _Nice names_. "Well, your General is still sleeping. If you want to go ahead, I'll notify him later."

Hawk nodded. "We'll see you soon, Senator." He and the three other pilots nodded to each other and began to walk away. Tan looked surprised.

"Boys?"

The four clones looked back at Tan.

Tan had three esrohs ready and out. "You'll need these esrohs to travel back. I'll send a guard to escort you back."

Hawk, Jarvis, Dogbag and Broadside were glad they wore helmets over their heads. Their expressions showed not of appreciation, but they looked as if they were about to barf.

_At the other Skywalkers..._

Leodanrek walked out of his tepee, which he shared with Alphox and Camey. He stretched his arms and legs the moment Phox walked out. Phox bent down to a bucket of water and splashed his face with it.

Dan sleppily looked over at the tents reserved for Anakin and his troopers. Some of the tents were already empty, since the flaps were wide open. Dan raised one of his eyebrows._ Have they left already?_

Dan looked over at his twin. "Phox, those tents look empty. Do you think they left already?"

Phox walked over to his twin and looked over at the group of tents Dan referred to. He studied the tents for a few seconds.

He shook his head. "Nah, besides: some tents are still occupied." Phox shrugged. "Perhaps the soldiers went out early to excercise, or something."

Dan considered the thought. _Perhaps,_ he accepted. Within the hour, most of the Skywalkers, and other villagers in the village were waking up or were already up and ready. Dan and Phox soon found out where their new friends went: they were practicing for their first battle.

_A few minutes later..._

Blue Jack watched as the five rookies and Coric got their battle gear ready. Coric was helping a rookie with a clever tactic, while two rookies shined up their weapons and the other two pretended to shoot the other.

"Rookies, you all ready for your first battle?" Blue Jack asked. The rookies all nodded.

"I got a nickname: Attie," one rookie who had shined up his weapon

"Me too: Ged," replied the rookie who accompanied him.

The clone who was working with Coric pointed to himself. "Bunker's ready to kick some droid butt!" he exclaimed.

The two clones who pretended to shoot each other stood beside each other.

"Name's Del!" one said.

"Vaise in the house, " the other replied.

Blue Jack just chuckled. "Let me guess: the children named you?". All five clones looked at each other and back at Blue Jack. Sheepishly, they nodded in unison_. _Blue Jack _chuckled again. Well, what kind of names are Attie, Del, Bunker, Ged and Vaise, anyway?_

_Then again, what kind of a name is _Blue Jack_?_

"At ease, men." He brought his comlink closer to his helmet and held down the comm. _Time for our Lieutenant to join us..._

Torrent Company's lieutenant answered: "Hawk here."

"Lieutenant, we're ready here," Blue Jack explained.

The Lieutenant sighed, slightly. "I'm waiting for the General's word, Blue Jack."

"When we get home, drinks are on me!" Blue Jack promised. He could hear three other clones join in on Hawk's chuckles. The five rookies and Coric obviously heard them, because they started to cheer happily.

Bunker gave a thumbs up. "I can already taste it, Sergeant."

Blue Jack looked back at Bunker. _Quite the hard-head, ain't he? _He looked down at the comlink. "I got some eagered rookies here who want some action, Lieutenant. Ya think we should give them what they wan?"

Hawk laughed again. "In that case, we should have them clean our uniforms." The other three pilots laughed in unison.

Blue Jack couldn't help but laugh with Hawk as the rookies groaned.

Their laughter was interrupted by other laughter. The villagers all looked at one of the Skywalkers. The young women giggled as the young man strodded confidently through them. The rookies, Coric and Blue Jack noticed the young man and desperately tried to not die from laughing.

Tan and Anakin walked up to him. Tan placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you this morning, Frè?"

Frè shrugged. "Fine, really." He squinted his eyebrows together. "I do not know why people are laughing at me though."

Anakin covered his mouth with his hands, but still couldn't hold in the laughter. Ratanka tried to keep a straight face. "So, you don't remember anything that happened during last night?" he asked, his face almost breaking from holding in the laughter.

Frè raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

Tan directed him to the pool of water. "Take a look for yourself."

Frè, confused as ever, walked over to the clear pool of water and looked down. He didn't see his normal morning face that he was used to seeing five times a week. Nor did he ever recall putting _product_ on his face.

He wore_ lipstick, eyeshadow_ and_ blush!_

His lips were the brightest shade of red ever, his eyes supported a very turquoise shade and the blush was red hot! Also, a think black line of mascara was very noticable!

Anakin couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. He let out a huge laugh, and almost fell to the ground, laughing. The other clones joined in as well.

All Frè could do was glare at his brother. "This was you, wasn't it?"

Tan shook his head. "I'd love to take credit for this genious artpiece, but I can't!" He inerrupted himself with his own laughter.

Anakin held up a hand. "Guilty!" he called out. Everyone hollered even louder.

Ken walked over to the three men, as the other villagers' laughters disappeared. Anakin and Tan were laughing so hard that they didn't notice (or sense) Ken join them. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Tan and Anakin laugh. They seemed to notice the quietness because they stopped laughing and looked up at Ken. They stood up in unison.

Ken sighed. "There's more similarities in you both than just looks, isn't there?"

Anakin chuckled nervously. "I guess there is."

Ken looked over at Frè. "Nice look there, _Nefrèda_." Frè just glarred at his brother and cousin, who chuckled.

_One hour later..._

Although only an hour passed, the clones were all packed and ready to go. Six esrohs carried equippment, and seats for the Republic passengers. The only thing missing were the passengers themselves. None wanted to leave Specro. Well, the people, that is.

Camey gave a heartful good-bye to Rex and Blue Jack. She almost cried, not wanting Blusie and Wex to go. Dan and Phox, along with a now masculin-er Frè said their condolences to the five rookies and Coric. The other young children hugged Artoo, while C-3P0 tried to save his friend. Padmé thanked Quin and Millie for their kindness and hospitality. Out of all these good-byes, only Anakin's was the hardest.

Ken hugged his son, for what it felt for the thousandth time."Good luck, Ratanka." Ken released his son, now to be tortured by Quin and Millie, and turned to face Anakin. "Good luck, Anakin," he told his nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder. Anakin was lost for words for a moment. He didn't want to say good-bye to Ken and his family. _I've grown so close to them within a day._

"Thank you, Uncle. I promise that Tan will not get hurt by the Separatists." He didn't realize it, but this was the first time he called Ken his uncle.

Ken shook his head. "No, thank you, my nephew. You are risking your life for someone you don't know. I am in debt of your sacrifice."

Anakin tried not to let his emotions show. "I do know Tan. He is family." Anakin placed his flesh hand on his uncle's shoulder."And so are you," he added. "Besides, you are not in debt. Jedi must keep the peace, even if it means risking their lives." Anakin placed his droid hand over his heart. "It is I who is in debt to you and your family, Ken."

Ken tried to hide the tears which suddenly wanted to escape his eyes. "Then you truly are a Skywalker."

Anakin almost felt like showing his emotions, but he decided not to. He helped Padme onto an esroh, then mounted himself in front. Blue Jack and Rex were mounting on an esroh, along with the six other troopers. Atroo followed up beside him, while Threepio complained about the dreaded creature, before he was spat upon. A guard, with Tan behind him on the esroh, lead in the front. With a loud clicking sound, all the esrohs followed the guard to the frigate. Anakin looked back slightly, watching as his newfound family slowly become tiny and tinier.

_May the Force be with you, Skywalkers._

No one talked the rest of the way. It seemed as though meeting these Skywalkers affected everyone, including the rookies. They all were dumbfounded on how special these people were. Even Bunker, who was the most talkative out of the rookies, was dumbfounded.

After a couple hours of dead silence (with the exception of spitting from the esrohs), the esrohs stopped at the frigate. Jarvis was waiting outside.

He straightened up."General, sir." Anakin hopped of his and Padmé's esroh and walked over to Jarvis.

"Is Hawk ready for us to go?" he asked. Jarvis nodded.

With a few minutes, everyone was on board. The guard who escorted them started his way back with the six esrohs. Anakin was the last one onboard, though. He breathed in the sweet scent of the planet, digesting the memories here. _I'll treasure this place,_ he promised. He turned himself around and climbed aboard.

He directed himself to the bridge, where Hawk and the three other pilots worked. Blue Jack and Coric helped with the controls. "Hawk, get us to the _Fury_," Anakin ordered. The pilot replied with a "Yes, sir.". The Jedi turned to face Blue Jack. "Sergeant, contact me to the Admiral." Blue Jack nodded and pressed some buttons.

A hologram of Den Wolon appeared. His weary face seemed to sober up as he saw his General. Good to see that he's still alive, he thought. "Admiral Wolon here."

Anakin nodded. "Admiral, are you and your men ready for our plan?"

"Yes, General. We are all set and ready to go," Wolon answered. Anakin nodded to himself._ He'll be alright, he'll be alright. He's not gonna die, he's not gonna die.  
_

He need to be positive. "You'll be alright?" Anakin asked.

Wolon looked amused, with a hint of serious on his face. "Don't worry about me, sir. I'll be alright."

Anakin laughed. "Well, you better make it out alive. I'd hate to break in a new Admiral."

Wolon returned the gesture. "You'll be alright, too, General? I'd hate to be sent to a new Jedi."

The Jedi knew he and this Admiral were going to be very close in terms of friendship.

The frigate closed the doors and went up into space, Scipio becoming smaller and smaller. Anakin peared through the front of the ship, as the_ Fury _grew larger by the mnute. He had been in constant batltles up in space, and this predicted battle will be no different. But Anakin couldn't help but think:

_ This is gonna be one heck of a fight..._

_To be continued..._


	14. The Battle Over Specro, Part 1

_A/N: Wow! I can't believe we're at ch. 14! Thank you all who have stayed with me!  
_

_ I do not own Star Wars: If I did, I would not be posting fan fictional stories.  
_

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 14: The Battle Over Specro, Part 1**

_On Scipio..._

The Chairman of Scipio wait concertedly for his back-up to arrive. He had one of Commander Hamsterwheel's officers program a viewing hologram in his office. Now, he could overlook the destruction of his enemy in the comfort of his desk. He laughed menacingly.

He took out his holo-disk and activated it. He pressed a few buttons and soon, a hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

He bowed his head to the Count. Although hard-headed, Marvin ultimately respected the Count. "Count Dooku, are your ships ready for attack?"

Dooku sat confidently in his chair. "Yes, Theodus. I am sending my best General to lead the attack. The Republic fleet will sure be surprised by his tactics."

_Should I tell him about General Skywalker?_ Marvin gulped. "Indeed, that-" he stampeded, as he loosened his shirt collar by pulling it lose. He gulped, continuing -"that _is_ good news, C-Count."

Dooku raised a menacing eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?"

Marvin felt sweat form on the back of his neck. "Well, uh...It's not a huge deal...but-"

Dooku brought a fist up and smashed it on the resting arm of his chair. Frustration clenched in his face, mirroring his fist. "Spit it out, Chairman."

Marvin threw his hands in the air. "Alright! General Skywalker is leading the expedition!"

Dooku's expression changed. Not to an angrier look, but satisfied. He unclenched his fist, setting it back on his lap. He smiled.

Marvin now knew he disliked the smile.

"Excellent." Marvin blinked. _Excellent? Did I hear that correctly? _Excellent?_  
_

He swallowed his fear, at least most of it. "I...uh..."

Dooku sighed. _Seriously, the inhabitants of these two planets are completely unintelligent._ "We can rid of a valiant player in this game of dejarik. If we were to capture General Skywalker, we can somehow bring him to join the C.I.S."

Marvin chuckled. "Count, if you may, I'd hate to disagree with you, but General Skywalker seems to be a very loyal man to the Republic. If he's such a threat, why don't we just kill him off?"

Dooku thought long and hard on the Chairman's idea. "My Master needs Skywalker for the future." He looked back at Marvin. "Do not let him escape. Let my General capture him. Understand?"

Marvin didn't like the Count's plan. _The Skywalkers should just be destroyed, once and for all_. He just smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He made an invisible X over his chest with his index finger.

Dooku smiled. _Oh, you will,_ he thought, as he turned off the hologram. Marvin's image disappeared. The secret Sith Lord stayed rather quiet as he thought about his next motive. As he sat in his chair on a hidden, secret planet, a disclosed hologram image of a creature stood beside Dooku.

"This is an important mission for you, General. If you can capture Skywalker and destroy the other one, we will be very close to winning this war."

The general's holographic image bowed to Dooku. "I will not fail, my Lord."

The Count smiled. "We need this planet for the Separatists. While Senator Skywalker lives, he gives hope for the people to stay with the Republic. When dead, the people will sure join Chairman Marvin's reign."

The image of the general laughed menacily along with his teacher.

_On the Fury..._

Anakin directed the clones back to their stations, as he, Rex, Padmé and Tan made their way up to the quarters. Padmé instisted that Tan needed to look more presentable, so she took it upon herself to stylize up. Seeing that he was of no use (well, mostly that he didn't want to be in the prescence of a woman and fashion), Anakin walked up to the bridge of the ship. He watched as some clones continued to run the ship. Admiral Wolon looked over from inspecting a Sergeant's work and noticed Anakin enter. The Admiral straightened himself up and saluted to the General.

"Sir, the ship is running at full capacity. We are ready for lightspeed."

Anakin nodded. "Good work, Admiral." He stayed quiet for a moment. _Funny how the Scipians nor Separatist back-up came yet. We should probably go now._ "Do so immediately."

Admiral Wolon knew exactly Skywalker's course of action._ It_ is _odd how no one's tried to stop us _now_..._

Not a second later, a beeping went off the ship. One of the clones tried desperately to stop it, even the Sergeant couldn't stop it.

The Admiral walked over to the Sergeant. "Sergeant Ugo, is there a _problem_?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Ugo looked up to the Admiral from the lower computers. "Sir, our scanners have shut off."

Anakin walked over and joined Ugo and Wolon. "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

Wolon shrugged to Anakin. "I don not understand. The scanners were working at full capacity just minutes ago. I had fixed it myself."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. _So, if the scanners were just up, then that means-_

Suddenly, the ship shook. It started from the bottm and worked its way up. The bridge felt the impact almost immediately. Anakin used the Force to keep himself balanced, while the clone officers almost fell out of their seats.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked, the ship continuing to shake.

Wolon almost fell off balance. "I think we got hit at the lower levels, General," Wolon assumed confidently, although not cheerfully.

Anakin didn't think twice about Wolon's report. _If we were hit, then..._"We're under attack?" he asked. Wolon looked over at the clones who were operation on the ship. His main attention went to Ugo.

"Sergeant, what happened?" he asked Sergeant Ugo.

He looked up at the Admiral. "Our scanners are still down, sir. We can't get a read of the attacks. I can estimate that we are-"

Wolon slammed his fist in his other hand._ I can't deal with this! I want_ specific! "Be _exact_, Sergeant!" he demanded.

Another clone stood up, for Sergeant Ugo looked petrified beyond belief. "Droid activity is being picked up by our radars. We've counted twenty cartages!"

Anakin looked down at the sergeant and private. "Sergeant, get fighters ready!"

Sergeant Ugo nodded. "Yes, sir."

Anakin nodded to him, then looked back at Wolon. "Admiral, we are definitely under attack! We need to evacuate everyone!"

"Yes, sir!"

Anakin nodded. _We'll evacuate the frigates-_

_Wait._

Anakin looked around. _Where are Padmé and Tan? Are they still in their cabins?_

"Admiral! Keep the Senators in their cabins until the clones can escort them to the frigates!" he demanded.

Wolon hesitated halfway. "What about you-"

Anakin held a hand up. "Just make sure they get to the frigates!"

Wolon went up to the controls and pressed some buttons. "Senators, stay in your cabins until clone escorts can assist you! Repeat: stay in your cabins until clone escorts can assist you! We are under attack! Repeat: we are under attack!"

_A few minutes prior, at Padmé's cabin..._

Tan opened the door of Padmé's room. He paired out and saw the blue blood covered clone along with the dirt covered one. _What were their names?_

"Boric and Clue Rack, what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

Coric leaned closer to Blue Jack. "He forgot our names _again_," he muttered.

_At least he didn't call us Blusie and Uptight_, Blue Jack thought. "Sir, we're just checking up on you. General Skywalker wanted us to escort you back to your cabin once you are finished."

_Must be for safety,_ Tan thought. "Please show me the way." Blue Jack nodded. The three men continued on their way.

They walked to the south end of the ship, since that was where a lift was to the higher levels. Tan eyed the battle equipment that was stationed there. Large bombs and ammunition were stacked all over.

Suddenly, they felt a shake. All three men looked at each other.

"What was that?" Tan asked. Blue Jack stayed quiet. It can't be a Seppie attack.

...could it?

_"...Repeat: we are under attack!"_

Blue Jack and Coric looked up at the Admiral's voice. _It's coming from the EA system,_ Coric thought.

Coric looked at Blue Jack. "Sergeant, you reckon its Scippio's backup?"

Blue Jack nodded to Coric. "I reckon so, Coric." The Sergeant looked over at Tan.

"Senator, we have to take you to the fri-" he began, but was interrupted by another huge blast. The three men were knocked off their feet from the explosion. A large lift broke from the wall and fell on explosives. The explosives reacted and sent pieces of the lift flying everywhere.

Blue Jack opened his eyes to see flames all over. Flames engulfed most of the lower decks. _Dammit! What happened?_ He pulled himself up and brushed the dirt and gravel off. He searched for either Coric or Senator Skywalker.

"Coric! Senator!" he yelled.

"Sergeant!" Blue Jack turned around to find Coric walking toward him. Well, limping was more like it.

"Coric, are you alright?" he asked. Coric pressed the side of his helmet.

"Yea, I'm fine." He looked around. "Where's the Senator?" he asked. Blue Jack turned his head at different degrees, but couldn't find the Senator. Skywalker is gonna kill us!

Suddenly, the troopers heard a "Trooper!" come from under a piece of metal behind them, just a couple meters away. Both troops ran toward it and lifted it, using their unusual strength. The Kaminoians had modified clone troopers' DNA and trained them to lift weights so they could individually lift anything over two hundred pounds

Senator Skywalker coughed as he crawled out on his stomach. He used his elbows to pull himself out. Dirt covered the politician like sand on a bantha.

"Senator! Are you alright?" Coric asked, as he gave Tan his hand. Blue Jack mimicked him. Tan took both troopers' hands.

"Yes, troopers. I'm-" As Tan tried to hoist himself up, he hollered in pain, holding his right leg. "My leg! I-I think it's broken!" he realized. Blue Jack suddenly started to feel uncertain. _What am I suppose to do? I wasn't trained for this!_

"I can't tell, sir," he admitted to Tan, as he helped him sit back down. Coric looked back at Blue Jack.

"I can. I was trained for medicals." He bent down to inspect Tan's right leg. He grasped Tan's leg in a light grip, and moved his grip around it. Coric grasped Tan's shin, and the Senator gasped in pain.

"I believe you broke your shin bone, sir." Tan nodded with pain written on his face. Blue Jack hovered his arms around Tan.

"I'll carry you, sir," he offered.

Tan shook his head. "No need." He stood up again but then almost fell on his face. "Ahhh!"

Blue Jack caught Tan again, then got an idea. "Coric, I'll carry him. You cover fire."

Coric nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sergeant."

Tan shook his head again. "Sergeant, I can do this on my own. Do not help me; that is an order!"

What Coric saw was very unexpected and out of hand for Blue Jack. The Sergeant pointed a finger at Tan. "Listen, Senator. You may be of higher rank than me, but when it come to your safety and well being, you do as I and Coric say. The medic, that being Coric, outranks everyone, including me, when someone's life is in danger. Obviously, you are hurt, so please accept this help. I guarentee this; in war, you don't get a second chance. Got it?"

Tan and Coric were stunned. They had never seen Blue Jack speak this to anyone of higher than his rank. _I needed that,_ Tan realized.

He nodded. "Yes, Sergeant. " He sighed. "I apologize for my stubborn behavior."

Blue Jack was surprised. He never had a Senator, or any clone, apologize to him. He still was trying to get over what just happened.

That was way out of hand for me."I'm the one who should be apologizing, Senator. Please forgive me for my outburst."

Tan shrugged. "Well, you are the Sergeant."

Deciding that they needed to leave for the frigates soon, Blue Jack hoisted Tan onto his back, to which Coric helped Tan onto Blue Jack's back. Once Tan was secure on Blue Jack's back, Coric grabbed a blaster and went ahead of the Lieutenant.

_On the bridge..._

Admiral Wolon commanded troopers to their frigates, in addition to some troopers who, stubbornly, insisted that they stay to run the ship. Clones ran to their designated frigates, which were in the docking area, from different parts on the ship, the pilots manning them.

Rex, with his helmet off, helped in the mess, as well. Anakin stayed on the bridge, waiting word from either Senators. I do hope they're alright. He pulled out his comlink.

"Senator Skywalker, you there?" he asked. Only static answered.

Anakin felt like going ballistics. He pressed the button again. "Ratanka, do you read me?"

Still no answer.

_Where the Hell are you, Tan?_ Anakin felt as though he might go insane. He looked over at Rex. "Where's the Senator, Rex?"

Rex placed his helmet on his head. "I don't know, sir. Coric and Blue Jack are missing, too." Anakin didn't fully hear the Captain. He felt like someone punched him in the chest. I can't let Tan die! He won't die! Anakin pressed a button onto his wrist comlink once more. I'll ask the Sergeant.

"Sergeant. Sergeant Blue Jack, can you hear me?" he asked into it. Once again, his only reply was static. _C'mon, Blue Jack! Answer!_ Anakin wanted to scream. He could sense Rex take his blasters out in defense.

"Blue Jack, reporting, sir," a clone's voice responded from the comlink. Anakin sighed in relief.

"Where's Senator Skywalker?"

There was a brief silence. "Coric and I have him, but he's injured."

Anakin sighed in half relief but in light grief. _I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him._ "State your location."

"We're in a location where the Fury was recently hit. The south-east end of the ship, I estimate. I think someone must have thrown some bombs in the back."

_Hyena bombers._ "Get the Senator onto the supplies ship, like we rehearsed."

There was a slpit second of silence. "What about-"

"Just do it, Blue Jack!" he ordered. Anakin rotated himself to face the Captain."Rex, order your men to get into ships and go escort Senator Amidala to a frigate."

Rex held up his pistols. "Is there a Seppies attack?"

"Yes, Rex. Admiral Wolon will stay at the bridge until we get into hyperspace."

"So, we're doing like we rehearsed?" Rex asked.

_Why is everyone asking me that?_ "Yes, now go!"

Rex nodded, as he left with the officers.

_In Padmé's quarters..._

Padmé felt the ship shake a few times, and began to worry. Well, the first shake she ignored. The second one, on the other hand, she began to worry. Ratanka and Kenneth did say Scipians might stop his escape. Not only that, the recording of the Chairman of Scipio and Dooku was rather shocking.

She took out a comlink, and forward the frequency to Anakin's. "Anakin, what's going on?"she asked into it.

No answer.

She tried again: "Anakin!"

Her only answer came from a knock from the cabin door. _Could it be-?_ She walked up to the door and pressed a button. She half-expected for the knock to come from her husband...

but it was Captain Rex.

The Captain held his pistols in his hands."Senator, are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

To be honest, Padmé was somewhat glad that Rex was there. "Captain. I'm alright." She looked around. "Where's General Skywalker?"

Rex raised a pistol. "He's up at the bridge with Admiral Wolon. I'm here to escort you to your frigate."

Padmé was about to leave when a thought addressed her mind. "Are your men in ships?" _I will not leave unless the soldiers are safe._

Rex nodded. Padmé sighed in relief."Yes, m'lady. We must go now."

Padme "Anakin, are you alright?"

"Yes."

Padme sighed again in relief. Hearing her husband's voice gave her hope. "Where are you?"

Anakin, typically, dodged the question. "Is Rex with you?"

"Yes, he says something about escorting me-"

Anakin didn't let her finish. "Padmé, go with Rex and meet up with Blue Jack."

_And your safety, Anakin? What about your life?_ Anakin always placed other lives before himself. "What about you?"

"Artoo and I will hang here and go on a frigate at the last moment, then Hawk is coming around to pick me up."

The Senator was dumbstruck. The only thing she could say was: "Be careful."

Anakin chuckled behind the comlink. "Hey, I'm the Hero With No Fear, remember?"

Padmé wanted to tell him _"I love you"_ but how could she explain this to Rex, who was standing right beside her? How could she expain that this was the first thing that came to her mind?

Instead, she turned off the comlink and followed her husband's clone captain to the frigates.

_On the Separatist ship, the _Challenger_..._

An alien cyborg walked around on the bridge of one of the Sepparatist war ships. The cyborg used to be a Kaleesh warrior prior the Clone Wars, but got caught in an exploding ship. He bore no face, only a mask. The organic part of him were only his organs and his brain. Everything else perished within the accident. He would have perish completely if it had not been for Sam Hill, a Banking Clan member, who bought the funds to rebuilt him. The cyborg now is completely loyal to the C.I.S, and serves the C.I.S alone.

He had to admit, the droids which now served him were not of the warriors he used to lead into battle. Quite far from it, in fact.

The cyborg walked over to a droid painted in red. "Commander. Send in the super battle droids."

The Commander nodded. "Yes, General."

If the General could feel his face, he would have smiled sinisterly. _Count Dooku will be very pleased..._

_On the Fury..._

Clone trooper readied the frigates. A total of ten troopers were almost ready for take-off when a large shake interrupted them. Bunker, Ged and Vaise were about to board their frigates when they looked up to the ceiling, where the shake had originated. A huge claw-like transportation ship stuck in through the ceiling. Bunker was the first to notice super-battle droids fall from the transport.

"Droids!" he yelled. Ged and Vaise gulped. _Oh, crud, Vaise_ thought.

The rookies ran over to a frigate full of clones. The clones were preparing the ships for take-off.

"DROID ATTACK!" Ged shouted. The clones immediately stood up, ran to grab weapons and exited the ship. Vaise grabbed a few blasters and a bag full of grenades. He ran out the ship, watching ten clones fight off the droids.

Attie looked over at Vaise. " Get the grenades!"

Vaise held up a grenade. "Got 'em!" he shouted. He threw the grenade at Attie. The rookie caught it, activated it and threw it at the droids. Ged and another clone came up to Vaise and took some grenades and threw them to the droids. The three clones ran out of the way.

"Hit the deck!" Attie shouted, landing near Vaise. Both clones fell right to the ground. Ged and the other clones fell to the ground as well. Within a second, three quartres of the droids exploded into thousands of pieces. The ten clones immediately got up and ran for cover. Bunker, who carried a Z-6 cannon, shot at the remaining droids as he ran.

"Haha! Take that, clankers!" he shouted with enthusiasm, as he continued to run. The ten clones went into the elevator and closed it behind them.

One super battle droid went up to the door and tried to open it. "It won't budge open."

Another droid shot the controls.

The first droid looked back at the other droid. "That is the only elevator here. How are we suppose to get to the-"

Suddenly, an AT-TE started shooting the droids apart. The droids stayed strong, but they were no match for the laser power from the cannons. Soon, the droids were all de-activated and in shreds.

The top of the AT-TE opened up, revealing two clone troopers. Both wore orange on their arms, unlike their blue-armed comrades. They looked around the landing area, making sure no more droids were alive. They high fived each other and jumped out of the AT-TE.

One of them sighed in relief. "That was awesome! We just took control of the AT TE and took care of all those droids!"

The other clone punched his brother's shoulder. "C'mon Lockdown. Don't be such a hot-head."

Lockdown shrugged. "Sorry, Sludge. I can't help but enjoy working with machines."

Sludge sighed as he walked over to the elevator. He started to take out some of the wires out of the busted controls and putting some together. His fingers moved like magic as he took apart wires and twisted them. Lockdown felt dizzy.

He bent down to Sludge's height, as he worked the controls. "You almost done?"

Sludge nodded. "It..should...be..." he was interrupted by his grunts to put together the remaining wires. Suddenly, the lights on the elevator flicked on. Both troopers backed up as the elevator made a ding and the ten troopers appeared behind the open doors.

Bunker stuck his head out, inspecting for any more enemies. "The droids gone?" he asked, raising his canon.

Sludge looked up to the lift where the droids entered. Nothing came out nor He looked back at the ten clones. "Lockdown and I finished off the first wave, but I assume they'll be back."

The clones raised their weapons, as they exited out of the elevator. A corporal walked up to Sludge and Lockdown. He gave them each a blaster.

"You're right. That won't be the last of those clankers." He faced the other nine clones. "I know some of you are rookies. Lives will be lost, yes. But we need to continue with our protocol."

The other clones started to speak out at different times.

"But we'll be ripped to shreads if we don't fight!" Del insisted.

Bunker held out his weapon. "I'm ready to make some oil shed! Bring it on, tinnies!"

Another clone, a veteran (he wore blue on his arms), held a hand up. "We need to follow orders, though. That is what we were born to do."

Attie pointed to the veteran. "I, for one, agree with L'il."

Other clones started to side with either L'il or Del. They all talked at once, no one able to hear over the other.

Sludge took Lockdown aside. "I wasn't expecting the 501st to be so outspoken."

Lockdown shrugged. "I like their sense of boldness."

"That's only because you have the same personality as them," Sludge insisted.

Lockdown laughed. "Better than following CC-2224, that's for sure."

Sludge shook his head, as he walked away from Lockdown. _He thinks fighting is the way to do it, but there's other ways to go,_ Sludge thought. He walked up to the helpless Corporal, the other clones still talking at once.

Sludge patted his shoulder. "You need a little help there, Diesel?"

The Coroporal nodded. "Calm them down as I contact Gen-"

Suddenly, a huge blast shook the ship. All the clones looked right and saw more droids enter the ship. No one hesitated as they fired, as they left the elevator exposed and went closer to the droids.

A few minutes later, the elevator came back down, revealing Rex, Padmé, Coric, Blue Jack and a wounded Tan, along with the four pilots. Rex immediately pulled out his pistols. The pilots took out blaster.

Rex ran towards the clones. He looked back to Blue Jack. "Bluester! Protect the Senators at all costs!"

Blue Jack nodded. He looked over at Coric. "Cover me, alright?"

Coric nodded, as Padmé pulled out a pistol herself. The four humans ran towards the frigates, as Padmé and Coric fired at the distant droids.

They hopped onto one of the frigates. Blue Jack sat Tan down while Coric pressed controls on the bridge of the ship.

"I'm contacting the General, to see if he can help," Coric called out to Blue Jack. A second later, a hologram of Skywalker appeared. He looks worried, Coric feared.

"Coric, what's going on down there? Have the Senators made it to the frigates?" he asked

Coric took off his helmet. I'm gonna get shot for saying this. "Well, we have a slight problem. Droids have entered the ship."

Anakin's eyes widened in fear. "What? They entered the ship?" He looked back, hearing a clone scream in pain. Anakin turned his attention back to Coric. "I'm sorry, I can't help. Just get everyone out of there!"

Coric nodded. "Yes sir." The transmission ended. He threw his helmet back on his head and ran to the doors of the frigate. He stuck his head out, watching the battlefield. Now, there were more droids than ever.

He cupped his hand around his mouth. "Get onto the frigates! We have to go NOW!"

The troopers immediately obeyed. They continued to shoot at the droids as they ran back to the ships. Rex directed the clones back. "Sam, L'il, Duke, Quartz! Get up with them!" Rex shouted at four clones.

Sam and L'il looked back, as Quartz shot at the droids. "Duke won't-"

A lazer hit Sam straight through his head, his fall lifeless. Duke looked back at Sam, but was shot as well.

Rex ran back to L'il and Quartz. "Troopers, get in now!"

The two clones obeyed. Rex ran ahead of them. As they got to the frigates, a huge blast shook the ship. A large metal piece of the ceiling started to fall. L'il pushed Rex and Quartz out of the way right before the mental part crushed him.

Quartz looked back at the large metal. "L'il!"

Rex pulled him away. "We have to go, Quartz!"

Without a second thought, Quartz nodded and ran onto the frigate.

Once all the clones were on board, the pilots took control of the ships and started them up. Coric, Padmé and Blue Jack helped lay Tan onto a medical bed once they were on a frigate. Coric immediately began to cast Tan's leg.

He looked at Tan. "I apologize, sir, but this might hurt for a bit."

Tan nodded. "Doc, perhaps we should wait until we get into hyperspace." He eyed Blue Jack. "Sergeant, help me up. I'm going to contact the Separatist leader."

Padmé brought a hand on Tan's shoulder. "Tan, this isn't the time to-"

Tan looked up at her from his bed. " Padmé, my _cousin_ is risking his arse to protect me. The_ Admiral_ is risking his life and ship to protect me. These _men_ are risking their lives to protect me. I want their sacrifices to be met. If we wait around, Anakin's sacrifice would be for nothing. I need to help him. This is just the beginning of this battle."

Padmé was taken aback by Tan's words. True emotion raged through his speech. _He cares about his cousin. In addition, he _loves_ Anakin._ Tan would risk his life to help Anakin, and vice verse.

_But what _can_ you do?_ she thought.

Without further disagreement, she nodded. Coric immediately stopped attending to Tan's leg, as he and Blue Jack helped Tan off the bed.

As Padme watched Tan leave, his words repeated through her mind:

_This is just the beginning of this battle..._

_To be continued..._


	15. The Battle Over Specro, Part 2

_A/N: Firstly, I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating this summer. I kept telling myself, "Seriously, you need to update this story!" And I was all like "But I wanna watch Avatar: The Last Airbender on Netflix :(", and guess what? Stupid adorable Aang with his adorable flying bison and Momo the lemur had to distract me! AND WHY DID THE ANIMATORS HAVE TO MAKE SEASON 3 ZUKO SO ATTRACTIVE!?_

_... (Clears throat) Pardon my behavior..._

_So, without further ado, I give you the longly anticipated Chapter 15._

_I do not own Star Wars. Nor do I own Harry Potter or Lilo and Stitch._

* * *

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 15: The Battle Over Specro, Part 2**

_On the_ Fury_..._

Anakin smiled, his eyes closed, as he sensed the frigates leave the ship. One by one, he could sense all life form from the ship (except for Admiral Wolon and some of his men, for they were still on board) leave.

_Good job, Rex._

But it wasn't over yet.

_Run,_ the Force commanded.

_**Yes, and be a coward,**_ the dragon sarcastically breathed.

Anakin ignored the dragon.

_Beep!_

Anakin looked down at his comlink._ What happened?_ He immediately asked. He felt something bad had happen.

He pressed the comlink on. "Skywal-"

A clone interrupted him. _"General, we've got company! We can't jump into hyperspace! We're surrounded by hyena bombers!"_

Anakin tried to hide the emotional side of him to break lose. _I must stop those hyena bombers!_

Anakin took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Trooper, tell the pilots to fight off as long as they can, but do not leave. I repeat: do _NOT_ leave! I'll go and help take out those fighters!"

There was silence. _"Yes, sir."_

_At least he obeys me,_ Anakin thought, remembering how Rex and Blue Jack questioned his order. "Don't worry, trooper. I'll get them out."

He shut off his comlink. He looked behind him, trying to find something. A rather small and somewhat battle-pronged droid.

Anakin sighed. "Artoo! Where are you?"

_Ferooo_.

Anakin spun back around to find a small astromech rolling up to him. The Jedi couldn't help but smile. He and Artoo have been through many battles together, and the astromech was a gift to him from Padmé.

Anakin patted the droid's dome. "C'mon, Artoo. We've got some tinnies to destroy." Without any further explination, both pilot and droid raced down to the hanger.

Artoo quickly rolled behind Anakin, trying to keep up with him. _Seriously, how are flesh and organs somehow more dense and compatable than my rolling? I have wheels, for crying out loud!_ The little droid just rotated his dome.

He stopped in the hangar, where a yellow jet fighter sat alone. Artoo couldn't help but become overwelmed with excitement. He almost felt that he could become short-circuted if he got too excited.

_Yea, it's yellow._

Anakin looked back at Artoo. "Artoo, prime the engines and set the cannons for maximum effiency."

Artoo recalled to his early years with the nine year old Anakin, flying their yellow Naboo starship, blowing up the Separatists' main control station.

_Wait, how is that every ship Anakin and I fly are all yellow?_

Artoo didn't have to think twice for an answer. He just jetted to his part of the fighter, as Anakin leaped into the cockpit. _We have to save the men again?_ Artoo beeped, rotating his dome to look at Anakin.

Anakin chuckled. "Yea, but don't worry: we've got something that the clankers don't."

_A sense of humor?_ Artoo gave a raspberry. Anakin laughed quickly, then went serious, pressing his eyebrows together over his eyes. The little droid recalled that look. _That's his "Save People" look._

"A Jedi."

If Artoo had eyes, he would have rolled them. Instead, he gave another rasberry. _So humble, _the astromech thought.

Anakin laughed again. "Here we go!" He pressed some controls in the cockpit and the ship rose from the ground of the hanger. When the golden ship was out of the _Fury_, Anakin piloted towards the Separatist ship. Already, a plan was formatting in the young Jedi's mind.

"Artoo, put up the blocking signal. I don't want them knowing we're planning a visit."

Artoo rotated his dome. _Shouldn't we go shoot down the hyena bombers first, Anakin?_

Anakin sighed. "We will, but afterward, I think our leader deserves a little gift." A devilish smile spread across the Knight's face. Artoo gave a worried_ ferooo,_ which translated to _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

Anakin just grinned. _This is where the fun begins.  
_

The yellow Jedi starfighter flew through the open, black space. Hundred of hyena bombers suddenly merged towards his ship. Their cannons were locked and ready for firing.

The Jedi starfighter went head on as the hyena bombers fired. With the Force, the starfighter dodged every thousands of blasts given out by the bombers and each one was destroyed. More bombers emerged from the _Challenger_, but they, too, were destroyed by the yellow Jedi starfighter.

Anakin flew the ship towards the bridge of the _Challenger_. "Artoo, prime the bombs. We're leaving our Separatist leader our little present."

The astromech obeyed, as the Jedi swooped past the bridge and released the bombs. The bombs silently fell to the brige and the starfighter left the control bridge in flames.

_On the_ Challenger_..._

The cyborg slowly got up to his feet. His breathing was harder. He looked down at his chest. The blast from the torpedo had burned a bit of his lungs. Suddenly, Grievous started to cough uncontrollably. _How is this possible?_ Two droids came to his aid.

"Are you alright, General?" one asked. Grievous growled and slammed his fist into the droid. He slowly waked up to the scanners. The frigates and the cruiser were planning to jump into hyperspace!

Grievous growled "Kill them all!" before he began to cough violently.

A commander droid looked up at Grievous. "Sir, we only have enough power to shoot at the cruiser and some frigates!"

A sergeant agreed. "Our order was to eliminate Senator Skywalker!"

Grievous looked at the scanners of the ships. Each ship had a total of five life forms on board. Which one had these blasted humans?

A beeping came from the controls. The draining noise started to annoy Grievous. _How can I think with that blasted thing-_

"Sergeant! Answer that!" he ordered, bringing an arm up to the Sergeant. The droid flinched, but nodded and answered the beeping noise, nevertheless.

The Sergeant looked back at the cyborg general. "One of the frigates are contacting you, sir."

If Grievous had eyebrows, he would have raised them, because he was confused. _Who would want to contact me? Who would dare?_

He growled. "Send it through, Sergeant." The droid didn't hesitate, for within a quick second, a hologram of a male human appeared. His features were very similar: Jedi robes, bold look.

Grievous knew this Jedi's look anywhere. He had seen holo-pics, read data records and studied this Jedi since the war began. _He would make a promising match. Perhaps as well as Count Dooku._

The Jedi gave a smile. "Greetings. I assume you are General Grievous, notorious leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems Army?"

_Rather young for a outstanding reputation,_ Grievous thought.

"And I assume you are General Anakin Skywalker, leader of the Grand Army of the Republic?"

Skywalker laughed. "Very observant, General. But weren't you ever taught about the rules in war? One rule: never believe what you see."

Another moment that if Grievous could feel the muscles over his eyes. One would have been raised. "And why should I not believe what I see, Skywalker?"

Skywalker grinned. "Why don't you just guess?"

Grievous might not have 100% of his hearing from before his accident, but he could hear a difference in this man's voice. In reports, Grievous had heard General Skywalker speak. His accent was formal, similar sound fragments as any other human.

_But this human..._

He had mimicked Skywalker! Now, his voice was a thicker accent. _Hard but powerful._

Grievous growled. "_Imposter_!"

The non-Skywalker just grinned. "Senator Ratanka Skywalker, at your service." He stood up and gave a bow, as the transmission blurred, then shut off. Grievous's anger grew faster than the flowing waterfalls on Naboo. He slammed his fist on the controls, sparks flying from the impact.

He pointed at the Sergeant. "Follow that transmission! _This_ is the Skywalker we need!"

The Sergeant nodded. "All canons, fire at Frigate 45!"

The order was followed by many "Roger, roger"s.

All four Separatist war ships concentrated their fire on Frigate 45. The lasers from the cannons shot in unison, no sound heard from inside. Within seconds, it vanished into debris and explosion. The cries of clone troopers were unheard to the rest of the Republic fleet.

_On Scipio..._

Chairman Marvin watched the battle on the holodisk. He watched Frigate 45 being blasted into bits. _There goes one Skywalker._

"Good-bye, Skywalkers!" he yelled, happily. He pushed a button.

"Commander Hamsterwheel, fire my weapon at the frigates and destroyer!" he commanded.

There was a pause. "It's Hamst-"

Marvin slammed his fist on his desk. "WHATEVER, HAMSTERWHEEL!"

Alice sighed. _What did I do to deserve this job? _"Yes, sir."

At Hamsetviel, she looked over at some men who manned the weapon. She looked through a pair of binoculars.

"FIRE!" she shouted. The weapon's canon went high up, aiming at the destroyer. A huge ball of plasma shot from the cannon and hit the Republic cruiser. The _Fury_ swaggered slowly, but was hit, nevertheless. Flames of fire burst from all over the ship.

The cannon continued to shoot at the _Fury_, as it tried to fire at the two Separatist star ships. Somehow, the _Fury_ sent missiles to the planet Scipio, damaging the cannon. Men came flying out the cannon. Alice tried to hold on, with little luck.

Two frigates came from behind the Separatist ships, and blasted into hyperspace.

Marvin watched from Scipio in horror. "What? That's impossible!"

_Back on the _Challenger_..._

The general watched in amazement as the two frigates disappeared into lightspeed. No one knew what to do. The battle droids were taken aback by this tactic, for it was so basic that they couldn't believe that they could be put off guard by such a move.

Grievous growled in anger._ How could_- "Idiots!" he yelled at his droids. In pure anger, he randomly hit a droid's head off. At that moment, a very angry Chairman of Scipio appeared via hologram.

Marvin had his eyebrows pinched together. "General Grievous! Count Dooku promised me that he wouldn't fail me!" he yelled.

Grievous coughed. "My apologies, Chairman," he apologized, bowing.

Marvin sat back into his chair. His bold face showed notification. "It seems that he hasn't failed me. _You_ have." Grievous didn't answer. His only response was heard from the battle droids: metal crushed within the fists of the General's frustration.

On the _Fury_, the main control room was in ruins. Some of the walls were threatening to cave in. Wires and oil sparked and leaked from the top to the floor. There was no sign of any of the crew workers.

One hand appeared through the wreckage. The hand made its way up to a control panel and began to press buttons.

From space, the _Fury_ pointed its cannons at the Separatist ships and a huge fire cannon shot. The result was an impact from the Separatist ships, almost destroying them. The droids inside desperately tried to keep their balance, as their General hollered in defeat. From the planet below, an angry Chairman watched in horror as his plan crushed above him.

Before the Separatist ships could gain back balance, the broken _Fury_ jumped into hyperspace and disappeared, with only smoke as evidence that it was ever there.

_To be continued..._


	16. A Great Victory, A Greater Loss

_A/N: Hey, I decided to give you all another chapter (and I updated the other day, too!) after not updating this summer! In fact, this story should be done, only one more chapter to go! _

_Wait, that's really sad :(_

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. you guys keep me going. :)_

_I do not own Star Wars._

* * *

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 16: A Great Victory, A Greater Loss**

Anakin came out of the escape pod, coughing. Hawk held his hand out and hoisted the general up.

Anakin stood up and patted Hawk's shoulder. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Under his helmet, Hawk grinned. "No problem, sir." Both men left the escape pod and walked towards the front of the ship.

Once Anakin entered, troopers and the Senators clapped. Coric was bandaging up Tan, while Blue Jack and Rex stood beside each other. Nevertheless, they applauded Anakin.

Anakin walked over to the Senators. Padmé stood beside Tan, who was sitting on a chair. She gave Anakin a smile.

"Impressive work out there, General Skywalker."

Anakin shrugged. "It's all part of being a Jedi." Inside, he wanted to kiss her.

Tan patted Anakin's shoulder. "Yea! You did it, Anakin!"

Anakin waved it off. "You kidding? You did some, too. I was really convinced that Grievous got you."

"Thanks to your clones, my transmission went through Frigate 45 and-" Tan twisted his postistion, but almost forgot about his leg, muttering ,"ow!"

Coric positioned Tan back to his original pose. "Sir, you need to be careful with your leg."

Tan rolled his eyes. " Of _course_, Doc." Anakin couldn't help but chuckle.

After a few hours, the remaining frigates and most of the _Fury_ exitied out of lightspeed. The two frigates slowly flew into the _Fury_.

Once both ship were inside, the remaining survivors exitied out of their frigates and small ships. Rex counted the remaining clones, while Anakin and Coric helped Tan out of the ship. Padmé aided a clone trooper's arm.

Threepio and Artoo walked and rolled off the transport. "Indeed great work out there, Artoo," Threepio congratulated.

Artoo whistled, which was followed by some worried comments by Threepio.

Rex walked up to Anakin, after he and Coric placed Tan onto a medical bed. "Sir, may I have a word with you?"

Anakin looked over at Rex and nodded. Tan watched as Rex and his cousin left his room. _I have a bad feeling about this_, he thought.

Rex took Anakin aside. The Jedi already knew Rex's report before he said anything. "What are our losses?"

Rex striaghened himself up. He didn't want the General to see his saddness. "We lost fifteen men, sir."

_Fifteen? We lost half of Torrent Company?_ Anakin sighed in regret._ I didn't even meet them yet. _He looked at Rex's facial expression. It hid the regret and pain which raidiated through the Force.

Anakin placed his replacement hand firmly on Rex'shoulder. "I am sorry for the loss." He looked away. "I will order more clones as soon as we arrive on Coruscant."

Rex smiled, but only slightly. _He's more than my General. He's going far lengths to regain our Company, our legion. He has more compassion for us clones than any other General that I've ever met._

_He's my friend._

Rex nodded. "Thank you sir."

Anakin smiled back. "I am your General now. It's my responsibility."

_And you're doing an amazing job, thought Rex._

Anakin nodded, and started to leave. Rex stayed quiet. His mind went to Blue Jack and Coric, how they both saved Senator Skywalker's life. Suddenly, he formed an idea. A smile grew on his face.

"General!"

Anakin turned around to face his Captain. _I wonder what he wants? he thought, curiously._

Rex's teeth showed as his smile grew. "Could you make a request for a promotion?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. _Promotion? _"You would like to become a Commander?"

Rex became serious. "I appreciate the thought, sir, but I wasn't referring to myself."

_Oh. So..._"Then, who were you referring to?" he asked.

Rex smiled. "Actually, make that _two_ promotions."

_At the other clone troopers..._

Blue Jack watched as Vaise, Gel, Del and Attie wipe the excess oil and grease off their uniforms. Truthfully, he knew that they were distracting themselves from loss._ Funny how they were the rookies._

Blue Jack breathed in lightly, calming himself down. He confidently walked over to the four rookies. _No, they are veterans now._

"Troopers." The four clones looked up at their Sergeant. They quickly stood up straight.

"Troopers, stand down. I just want to chat."

Attie looked over at Vaise, Ged and Del. He looked back at Blue Jack. "We lost Bunker." The three other clones nodded in sorrow.

_Bunker was the hard-headed one. A great soldier, no doubt. _Bunker's sacrafice ran through his head. Blue Jack walked up closer to them. _Comfort them._

"Bunker is gone, but he's still here. " Blue Jack pointed to his chest. Del raised an eyebrow.

"In our armour?" he asked. Ged and Vaise chuckled. Attie smacked Del.

"He means Bunker is in our hearts, our blood. He's still with us, even though he's not physically here."

_Wow, right on the dot, rookie. _Blue Jack smiled. "See? You're no longer shinies. You've experienced battle and loss. True soldiers go through sacrifice. All five of you are true soldiers."

Del stayed quiet. _Bunker is a soldier now. He truly _is_ with us._

Vaise lightly punched Del's shoulder. "Wanna get grub, brother?"

Del started to chuckle. "You know my stomach, Vaise."

Attie and Ged chuckled along with Vaise and Del. They took their helmets and walked to the cafeteria, leaving Blue Jack in the ship section. He smiled. _They seem happier. Perhaps they feel enlightened for the moment._

Rex walked up beside Blue Jack. "You did good, enlightening their spirits."

Blue Jack shrugged. "It's the least I can do to help." He sighed. "I only wish I can do more to help."

Rex placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "They're strong for rookies. Sooner or later, they'll accept death, although it will be hard."

Blue Jack smiled. "I think they already have."

Not a second later, they saw General Skywalker walk towards them. "Rex. Blue Jack." The two comrades straightened. Anakin came up to them.

"General Skywalker," the clones said in unison.

Anakin folded his arms over each other. "I want to congratulate you two on your valiant work. You two showed great courage," he explained.

Blue Jack didn't know how to responde. "Rex deserves most of it, General," he managed to say.

"Although it was mostly commanded," Anakin began, eyeing Rex for a split second, "but I want to promote you from Sergeant to Lieutenant, Blue Jack. Your leadership skills and countability succeeds the standards of Sergeant."

_Lieutenant? I'm a lieutenant now?_ Blue Jack saluted. "I am honored, sir."

Anakin nodded, with a smile. _Now on to the next promotion..._He walked away from the Captain and new Lieutenant.

Blue Jack waited until Anakin was out of hearing range. "For some reason, I have a feeling that you had something to do with my promotion," Blue Jack notified.

Rex just smiled. "I have no idea, Bluster." At that same moment, Coric ran up to the newly appointed Lieutenant and Captain. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Rex! Blue Jack! I'm a Sergeant now!"

Blue Jack patted Coric on the shoulder. _That must be why Anakin left us so quickly._ "Good job, Coric!"

Rex nodded in agreememt. "You deserve it. You're of Sergeant potential and you helped save the Senator's life."

Coric smiled. "I'm glad I have brothers like you two."

Rex and Blue Jack could only smile in agreement.

Anakin walked up to Corporal Diesel. "Corporal, grab some troopers. I need to get up to the bridge."

The Corporal nodded. "Yes, sir."

_On the bridge of the _Fury_..._

Almost all of the area was destroyed. Clone bodies layed everywhere. Anakin tried hard not to become emotional. Memories of his mother's dead body in his arms haunted him.

He pushed the thoughts away. "Corporal Diesel, scan the bodies. We need to double-check in case there are survivors."

Diesel nodded. "Yes, sir." He and two other clones went ahead to scan the bodies, though many were crushed under piles of metal.

Anakin began to seach when he heard a cough. He turned around. A trooper's hand was hidden within pieces of the ceiling. Without a second thought, Anakin ran towards the clone. He reached out with the Force, liftig up the metal away. Setting the pieces aside, Anakin held a hand out for the clone trooper, to which the trooper aplauged.

Once the trooper was out, he coughed. Anakin patted his back, helping to remove the carbon dioxide out of his lungs. The trooper faced Anakin. "Thanks, sir."

Anakin smiled. "Are you alright, trooper?"

The trooper nodded. "Yea. Sergeant Ugo saved my life." He looked around. "Where is Sergeant Ugo?"

Anakin didn't answer._ I hope Corporal Diesel found him...and Admiral Wolon._ The Jedi took the trooper's arm and wrapped it over his shoulders. He supported the trooper as he walked. Anakin directed the trooper away from the rubage to where the entrance was.

"General! We found Admiral Wolon!"

Anakin and the trooper turned around. They watched as Diesel and another trooper helped support Admiral Wolon's walk. The Admiral's head hung down. Anakin directed the trooper toward Wolon.

Wolon coughed. He looked up at Anakin. Blood covered the older man's face, for a deep cut drenched from his left eye-at least where his lef eye should have been- to the botton of his right cheek. Wolon's right eye blinked. Despite the noticable pain the Admiral was obviously witnessing, he smiled.

"General...Skywalker...sir."

Anakin and the clone he was supporting went to aid the Admiral. Wolon coughed again, this time spitting out his blood.

_He needs a medic_! Anakin looked over at one of the troopers. "Trooper, get a medic!"

The trooper nodded, and quickly left the bridge. Anakin looked back at the Admiral.

"Don't worry, Admiral," Anakin promised, "we'll get you a medic soon."

Wolon nodded, although he probably couldn't see through either eyes, with one eye ripped out of his head and the other caked with blood. He rotated his head to face the young man.

Again, Anakin was faced to look at Wolon's scarred deformity. It wasn't that Wolon was...not appealing for an elder man. Wolon's blood-red face reminded Anakin of the past. _Mom had scars all over her face, as well._

The Jedi tried to block out the memory. These memories of his mother came back again and again. _Why?_

Why was it that now Shmi comes back to his mind? Why during this mission?

The dragon answered:

**_You fear death. These Skywalkers will eventually die, sooner or later. You will not be able to save them._**

Anakin screamed at the dragon: _**Shut up!**_

Then, to himself, he made a promise to others:

_I promise, Den. I promise, Tan. I'll save you._

Because Anakin was the 'Hero With No Fear." He doesn't fear fighting. He fought for the innocent. He fought for the troopers. He fought for the Republic. He fought for Padmé. He will fight for the Skywalkers.

Wolon coughed again. "Just...leave me. I...I-"

Anakin began to walk Wolon to the lift. "I'm not leaving you here, Admiral. We'll fix you up."

Wolon blinked. He moved his head around, looking for something. "My-my...eye... I can't...see...".

Anakin and the troopers rotated Wolon, as they got onto the lift. The Jedi didn't say anything about Wolon's sight. _I'm sorry._

One troop pressed a button, and the lift closed, racing down. Within the lift, blood dripped onto the floor from Wolon. The Admiral looked back at Anakin.

"General?" he whispered. He brought a hand up to Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin held Wolon's hand. _Please, stay with me, Den. Don't die on me. Please._ "I'm right here, Admiral."

Anakin could hear his own voice crack. He knew that Wolon wouldn't buy his "confidence". _Funny how I've only known him for not even two days and I can't lie to him because he can tell so._

"Where's Sergeant Ugo?"

Corporal Diesel patted Wolon's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Admiral. He didn't make it."

Another clone bowed his head. "He was stuck in between two poles. They went right through him."

Both the General and the Admiral were dumbfounded. _Sergeant Ugo is..._dead_?_

The thought was unbearable.

Wolon bowed his head down. "He was a good Sergeant." He brought his head up again and turned it around. Anakin figured he was looking for something, but he also guessed that Wolon wouldn't be able to see anythig.

"How many of my crew survived?"

The clone supporting the Admiral, whom Anakin saved, waved hand. "I did, sir. I'm all that's left."

Anakin sensed the saddness behind the trooper's words. _Poor trooper, he probably had to watch Ugo die. Or maybe he didn't._ Anakin never truly noticed the loss troopers experienced everyday: the brothers that perished, comades.

Admiral nodded. "What's your name?"

The clone repsonded: "CT-6292, sir."

The Admiral tried to raise his left eyebrow, but the pain was too strong. Anakin sensed it. "Your _name_, trooper."

The trooper was talken aback. "Oh. It's...Fidge."

Admiral Wolon smiled. A little." Ah, yes. I remember." Wolon remembered Fidge from previous battles, from when Master Als and his Padawan lead Torrent Company. Fidge showed the skills matched to a sergeant; especially to Sergeant Ugo._ If I recall, he was the one who spoke up about the hyenea bombers when Ugo froze at my outburst of anger._

The Admiral placed a hand on Fidge's shoulder. "Thank you, Sergent Fidge."

Coric came up with the trooper, patched Wolon's eye and bandaged up troops and the Jedi helped the Admiral back to the medical centre.

Anakin sat beside Tan, as the Senator laid on a med bed. The a Jedi ran a hand through his hair. So much has changed for him in such a short time. He went from a Padawan to a Knight with an entire torrent of troopers. _And I lost most of them because of my recklessness..._

He decided to take his mind off the loss by talking to his cousin.

"Are you going by Skywalker?"

Tan shifted his head toward Anakin. "What do you mean?"

"Some Senators take different last names when they serve in the Senate. Are you staying as Senator Skywalker?"

Tan stayed quiet for a bit. _It may be best if I take a different name. I want to protect Specro. _"Actually, I wanted to take my mother's maiden name: Adminus."

Anakin thought about it. "Ratanka Adminus. It fits."

It was small chat, but nevertheless, the cousins found it uplifting that their struggle to get to Coruscant was almost over.

_To be continued..._


	17. The New Senator of Specro

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars_

_BTW, I decided to write one more chapter, so we're not done just yet. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, favoured and followed this story. :)_

* * *

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 17: The New Senator of Specro**

The damaged _Fury_ entered Coruscant's atmosphere. From it, a small shuttle exited out. It flew quite swiftly toward the Jedi Temple.

On the docking platform, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic stood proudly, waiting for the new Senator of Specro. Many Coruscant guards surrounded the Chancellor, along with a few Senators.

"Senator Amidala, good to see you," The Chancellor greeted to Padmé. He looked over at Anakin. "General Skywalker."

Anakin bowed in respect. "Your Excellency."

Palpatine noticed the injured Ratanka. He smiled. "You must be Ratanka."

Tan bowed. "Greetings, Chancellor." Palpatine eyed Tan's leg. Both Anakin and Tan noticed his glance. _Crud, I'll be demoted back to Padawan now,_ Anakin thought.

"What happened to your leg?" Palpatine asked.

Anakin walked up closer to Palpatine. _Well, I might as well suffer the consequences._ "Your Excelency, it was-"

Tan stopped Anakin, by saying "-my clumsiness which broke my shin. I wasn't paying attention when I walked through my bunker." Both Padmé and Anakin were extremely shocked. _Why would he stand up for me and lie to the Chancellor?_ Anakin thought.

Palpatine nodded. "So, this had noting to do with General Grievous' attack?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "Grievous attacked?" He turned to face Anakin. "How was this accomplished?"

Padmé spoke up. "The droids somehow jammed the sensors."

Mace raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Anakin. "Perhaps your former Padawan should go on leave for a while, Obi-Wan." Anakin lowered his head slightly. _It was my fault. I almost got Padmé and Tan killed, plus half my troops are gone._

Palpatine frowned. "Go on leave?" He looked at Windu. "Master Windu, from my understanding, if it had not been for Skywalker's courageous actions, we wouldn't have Senator Amidala nor Senator Skywalker here right now."

Tan coughed. "Senator Adminus, your Excelency."

Palpatine nodded. "Senator Adminus," he corrected. "We should be congratulating General Skywalker for saving the lives of our representatives."

Mace eyed Obi-Wan. The new Master wanted to grin for the so called heroics of his former Padawan, but he simply shrugged at Windu. Mace shook his head. _He has too much faith in Skywalker. I'll just trust the Force that he doesn't become the death of us all._

_That _doesn't_ mean I have to trust him_, Mace though.

He looked back at the Chancellor. "Perhaps General Skywalker's heroics should be regarded."

Palpatine smiled. "Which batallion is he the General of?"

Kenobi faced the Chancellor. _What is he thinking? _Obi-Wan wondered, although the Force told him otherwise. "Torrent Company, of the 501st Legion."

"Then he shall lead the whole batallion."

If he had not been there, Anakin would have completely disregarded the promotion. _The whole 501st Legion?_

"You have proven to be a great asset in the war, Anakin. We need your leadership skills."

Anakin was lost for words. "Thank you, Your Excellency." He bowed to the Chancellor.

Padmé directed Tan to the other group of Senators. One Senator was Senator Vodko.

Vodko gave a head bow to Tan. "Senator Skywalker. A pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand for Tan to shake. The new Senator very much enthusiasically shook Vodko's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Vodko." He smiled. "Senator Adminus, at your political service."

Vodko gave a light grin. "So, will you be joining Senator Amidala's committee?"

Tan nodded. "Yes, she has told me about the bill you presented." _She told me that he might be a Separatist. After all, he _is_ a member of the Mining Corperation, which _is_ neutral._

Vodko grinned. "Of course. I did present her speech. I had thought it needed tweaking, but it actually was very well done. The committee won with magority votes, so the bill was won in favour of us."

Padmé must have headr the last part of Vodko's speech because she had just joined them and looked surprised. "We defeated the bill?"

Vodko nodded. "It seems that your speech was well received by most Senators." He nodded to Ratanka. "I look forward to working with you, Senator."

Tan gave a respectable smile to Vodko, as the senator left him and Padmé. Tan leaned towards he and whispered, "Should I be worried about him?"

Padmé gave a worried nod.

Tan, on cluches, walked alongside Chancellor Palpatine, Padmé and the other Senators who came to greet him. The Senators engage Tan into how the battle was, and how he tricked Grievous (which they found hilarious).

Tan looked back at Anakin, noticing the Knight speak to his former Master. "Chancellor, is it alright I do one last thing before we leave?"

The Chancellor bowed his head. "Of course, Senator."

Tan was almost taken aback by the Chancellor's words. _Wow, he's so understanding._ He leaped over back to Anakin.

He faced Anakin. "I wanted to say thank you again, Anakin. You were a true leader out there."

Anakin grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Tan started to smile. "Perhaps if you ever need any back-up..."

Anakin laughed. "A Senator, fighting in a battle? " he joked.

"You don't believe me?" He chuckled. "I may be a Senator, but I'm still a Skywalker."

Anakin chuckled. _I saw your stunt with the General. _"I know."

Tan took his left hand and extended it to Anakin. The Jedi gave his droid hand out and both Skywalkers shook hands. Something about shaking hands gave both men a sense of closeness.

"Until next time, Cuz?" The Jedi asked.

"Until next time, _Uhano_." With that, Tan leaped back on his crutches and joined his fellow Senators.

Obi-Wan came up and placed a supporting hand on Anakin's shoulder."Well done, Anakin. Your first mission as a General was a great success."

He expected Anakin to boast on how easy it was or that he saved the day, like always. In truth, his former Padawan didn't. He just watched as Senator Adminus, Senator Amidala and the Chancellor walk toward the lift.

_Something must be bothering him._ "Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin sighed, calming himself. Obi-_Wan might condem me or something._"Master, I found out something about my family."

Obi-Wan nodded, not sure where Anakin was taking this.

"Ratanka is my cousin and Ken is my uncle."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for what felt like hours, but only minutes were silented. "You sure?"

Anakin nodded confidently. "Absolutely." Anakin didn't speak for a moment. "I sensed Ken was telling me the truth." That was true; Anakin could sense Ken tell of the truth. _He even asked for a blood sample._

Obi-Wan nodded. "How do you feel?"

Anakin folded his arms across his chest. "I feel confused. I want to love them, but I can't. They were so generous with their hospitality and I could sense good in all of them."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. _What does he mean_? "All of them?"

"There are more Skywalkers out there."

_More family_, _and he _does _get attached easily._ _But he _is_ a Jedi Knight, he needs to be shown trust in his abilities._ "Well, I cannot suggest what you must do. That is your decision alone."

"I hope I can do so, Obi-Wan." It was still weird, calling Obi-Wan on a Jedi-to-Jedi basis and not Padawan-to-Master.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I have faith in you and your ability. I know you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan. I appreciate that." Anakin thought for a moment. "And I do believe you."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I won't tell the Council any of this."

Anakin smiled, which felt like forever when he smiled last."Thank you."

Somehow, the word _uhano_ ran through Anakin's head. He looked over at his fromer Master. "What was that word that Tan said?"

Obi-Wan pinched his eyebrows together. "Which one?"

"_Uhano_. What does it mean?"

"It means cousin," Obi-Wan explained. He smiled grimly, and walked toward the Temple. Anakin turned around to see Tan and Padmé make into the other transport. He smiled to himself. _Ha, so_ that's _what it means._

Just a few days ago, he thought that Padmé was his only family. No, that wasn't the case anymore. He now had an entire family living in the Republic.

Tan looked back and met Anakin's eyes. The Senator's brown crimson irises sparkled with happiness. He smiled back at the Jedi.

_Thank you, cuz. Thanks for everything_, Anakin told Tan through the Force.

_You're welcome, uhano_, was the reply.

_To be continued..._


	18. Plan B

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 18: Plan B**

_A/N: I do not own Star Wars._

_On Scipio..._

Marvin pounded his desk with his fists."I can't believe you let them get away!"

Alice sat in front of the Chairman's desk. She shrugged. "Don't blame me, sir. It was the stupid cyborg's doing."

Marvin rubbed his eyes. "I would want to demote you, and even banish you, but you're to important."

_Wow, so subtle,_ Alice thought sarcastically. Still, she disliked her job, even more now than ever.

A beeping came from the top of Marvin's desk. The Chairman pressed a button beside the beeping.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sir, Count Dooku is contacting you."

Marvin began to shake slightly. It was almost uncontrolable. _Curse that stupid Squirrel. His nervousty is contageous!_

"Send it through."

Count Dooku's image appeared. "I hear that Grievous failed in the mission."

Marvin bowed his head. "The failure of the mission rests in the hands of my commander, Count. She bears full responsibility."

Dooku raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? My Master is most pleased that Senator Skywalker-I mean, Adminus-has escaped. He will be part of my Master's grand plan."

_Grand plan?_

Marvin hid his confusion by asking, "So what is the motive now?"

Dooku smiled. "If these Skywalkers are so powerful, then they could be a great asset to the Corporal Alliance."

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "Sir, forgive me but they are not the brightest people in the galaxy."

Dooku frowned and pounded his fist. "If they are as stupid as you say, how did they escape Grievous' grip?"

Marvin stayed silent. _Grievous is a coward, maybe?_

Dooku sighed, as he folded his hands together. "I know of some Seperatists who would be honoured to take control of Specro, if the Governors are not obligated to switch sides."

Marvin raised an eyebrow again. "Sir, are you insisting on bringing war to Specro?" He hated the Governors of Specro, but the other inhabitants were innocent. I can't be responsible for such lives at steak!

Dooku smiled. "The Governors brought it upon themselves the moment they proclamed Ratanka Skywalker their Senator."

Marvin gulped quietly._ Good point_. "Of course, my Lord."

Dooku nodded, then his hologram disappeared. Marvin sighed as Alice continued to stare at him consecutively. She looked as if she were brain-dead.

"COMMANDER!"

Suddenly, Alice snappd out of her drowsiness. "Sir!" she saluted. Marvin sighed. _How in the 9 Hells did I end up hiring her as my Commander?_

Unknowing, Alice was thinking the same about the Chairman.

"Yes, your Highness?"

Marvin turned away from Alice's direction. He rotated his chair to face the south wall of his office. He pressed a button and the wall moved to reveal a window. A clear view of Specro in space was shown.

"Look, Commander. What do you see?"

Alice, very confused, came up beside Marvin's chair and looked out the window. She undoubtedly noticed the large view of Specro. _Why is he asking me this?_

She sighed. "I see the damned dwarf planet."

Marvin folded his hands together. "What do you suppose we do to Specro?"

Alice shrugged. Without thinking it over, she said: "Well, to better control of the planet, I'd say just ask the Governors to elect their own leader, so guilting him to join the Separatists will be much easier."

Marvin froze.

Alice looked to him. She noticed his frozen look. She couldn't help herself, but she, too, froze in shock. The thought of seeing the Chairman frozen like that was surprising to her.

"Excellent idea, Commander Hamsterviel."

Alice broke out of her frozen state, surprised. _He actually remembers my name? _She felt honoured, but something made her feel disconcerned.

_If we bring war to Specro, what good will that do? And if Specro elects one leader, what then? Will there be now a constant fight over a simple action which happened years ago?_

Alice wasn't sure. She now became confused in this two-sided conflict. _Why did I mention this idea to the Chairman? He'll never give the Specros a break until they were all wiped off the face of the galaxy._

The Commander decided to remain quiet, as she exited out of her superior's office. As she walked down the corridor and through the hallway, and passing a distressed ex- Lieutenant Quirrel in the Box of Shame, Alice began to think of the Specros.

_They basically live in a scum-hole, and Marvin wants to remain in control of them. And for what? A bunch of rocks that could be bought by the Republic as well as the Separatists?_

_Perhaps bringing the Sepatatists into this conflict was a stupid idea. I mean, what did the Specros do? They never did anything to us. We are the reason they're suffering poverty._

Alice didn't admit it aloud, but she began to realize that her loyalties were on the edge between the innocent and her home planet. As she consulted with her beliefs, another drastic, guilty thought came through her mind:

_This war between Specro and Scipio has only begun..._

_The End_

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has favoured, reviewed and followed "Mysteries Revealed". I am not quick for updates, I'll admit that, but you guys helped me keep this story going. It was fun writing this story, yet it has to come to an end. Thanks for being patient with me guys :)

There are good news, though: I have written the first three chapters for the sequel to "Mysteries Revealed". I don't have an exact title yet, but I'm thinking of calling it "**The Uprise of Darkness**." I would like to explain more, but I don't want to keep your hopes high if I don't publish it, because I want to write at least three more chapters before I put it on the site. The sequel will have references from Star Wars: The Clone Wars (loved the show, amazing).

As of a couple of months ago, I've been working on a couple more _Star Wars fanfics_ (they're based in the same universe with the Specros, but I'm not saying anymore there). I'm not making any promises as to when they'll be up, if you want to read them.

Another point I want to put out there: I've tried to make this story as much as "OU" as I could (technically, it is AU, since we don't know if Shmi even had siblings), I didn't know if it was clear to anyone.

Well, here's Bella Skywalker, signing off.

May the Force be will you all. :)


End file.
